Sesshomaru no Saisho No Ai
by EmikoSakura27
Summary: A strange scent tickled his nose as he turned in the direction of 'Inuyasha's forest.' There was no one else but Kagome that came through the well….right? SesshomaruX?
1. ProlougeThe Beginning

_Prologue- the beginning_

_Summary: A strange scent tickled his nose as he turned in the direction of 'Inuyasha's forest.' There was no one else but Kagome that came through there….right? SesshomaruX?????_

_A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic!Enjoy reading as you take a journey back into the Sengoku-Jidai!_

_There are many suprises in this fic...even the couple pairing! So read to find out!^^_

* * *

It had been about seven years since Sesshomaru began his travels. Naraku was finally dead and the Shikon no Tama was finally whole. Kagome, the Miko whom traveled with his half-brother now stood watch over the jewel. He found no need to travel any longer and was now on his way to the Western Lands. His prolonged absence left things unattended to and he needed to get back to check on his lands as soon as possible.

Rin and Jaken continued to follow him even after he'd allowed them to choose their own paths. Sesshomaru offered Rin the chance to return to live in a human village for her own safety. The 10 year old refused to leave her lord after all the time they'd spent together. She wanted to stay with her lord forever and ever. Jaken on the other hand wanted to serve his lord as long as he was able. Sesshomaru didn't question their decisions and let them do as they pleased.

Three days had passed since they'd been traveling towards the Western Lands. They should have been arriving soon. Jaken rejoiced at having finally being able to return to the Western lands. Rin was excited about seeing what the Western Lands were like. From what Jaken told her, the lands seemed to be a beautiful and prosperous place.

* * *

-The Western castle-

Word of Sesshomaru's return had spread around the castle. The entire castle was in an uproar as the staff prepared for their Lord's return. Many preparations were being made. A huge dinner was being prepared in their Lord's honor. The festivities were to welcome the two who accompanied him as well.

Kasumi, the head female servant made sure everything was perfect for tonight. She alerted her most trusted friends Yuri and Yura. The twin demoness met her in the hallway.

"What do you require of us...?"Yura questioned.

"Kasumi-san?"Yuri asked, completing her sister's sentence.

The older woman smiled."I need you two to prepare Lord Sesshomaru's bed chambers. I'm sure he'll be tired from his travels."

The sisters nodded their understanding."I'll prepare the young child's room. Remember to make sure there are no flaws whatsoever or there will be consequences

"Understood." the two said in unison before heading off to their assigned duties.

Kasumi watched them disappear. She turned on her heel and went to her own duty. There was much still to be done and she had no time to dawdle. Everything had to be perfect in her eyes and she was hard to please.

* * *

-Inu-tachi-

Inuyasha and the others had decided that they would part; to go their separate ways. Kagome and Inuyasha remained in Kaede's village. Kagome had been bestowed the duty of watching over the Shikon no Tama so she decided to live in the village where the jewel was once protected. Her soul was connected to this village and she decided it was best she remained. Not only for the safekeeping of the jewel but for her love Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru-

He was on his way to the western lands…his home and oddly it felt nice to finally be home, getting rid of that pest Naraku and finally being able to settle down at stay home and would just have to scout his lands from now on. He traveled….because there was something out there he was missing…he was looking for something, for someone and he was searching for it…right? Unanswered questions. No answers. The future priestess Kagome would handle the jewel from now on. He just hoped she didn't get killed from having it. Hopefully Inuyasha would keep it safe…keep Kagome safe from now on.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Is something wrong?" Rin asked looking up at him with adoration.

"No." he said. But then there was a light breeze in the air, his silver hair blew in the wind and his gaze turned towards Inuyasha's forest….. it was coming from near that well that the Miko went through. It was a good thing that the girl was mated to his brother now and perhaps the his baka of a brother was over that dead priestess….since she was really dead for good this time. Of course Kagome could always 'sit' him or purify him if Inuyasha got any ideas about other human Miko's.

"Milord? What is the matter?" Jaken asked him. He too scented a feminine scent in the wind as it teased his nose. It came from within the well…it came from the future. It unnerved him since it was familiar and it wasn't from that Kagome Miko. It was someone else's scent.

"Let's go Jaken." Sesshomaru said ignoring his question and continued walking west. Why should he care about some girl's scent that was all too familiar to him? Why was he letting it bother him? There was no one else but Kagome that came through there….right?

* * *

_A/N:This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic.I'd been planning it for some time now and after some revision and much appreciated help from LadyNefereti its finally back in it weren't for her extreme kindness I wouldn't have posted Again Thank you._

_-Emikosakura27-_


	2. A Feudal Fairytale?

_Konnichiwa Minna! _

_A/N:I hope you enjoyed the you, all of those who reviewed! That made my day! Well enough of my babbling..Onto the first chapter of Sesshomaru no Saisho no Ai._

_Summary: A strange scent tickled his nose as he turned in the direction of 'Inuyasha's forest'. There was no one else but Kagome that came through the well... right?_

_Pairing:SesshomaruX?????_

* * *

_-Future-_

_  
_A girl ran towards her school trying to get there before the bell rang 'why? Why is it that I am always late?' she huffed as she made it through the gates before they closed. "MADE IT!" she smiled triumphantly staring at the sky. Then she frowned suddenly remembering. She was always late because something had been bothering her of recent. Dreams…she'd been having weird dreams about creatures that didn't exist….people that weren't still supposed to be alive. Demons…Priestess's and monks with real purification powers, feudal human warlords… Daimyo's with Samurai at their disposal. "I mean seriously…what's up with that?" she asked the sky out loud. Probably just her over-active imagination. It was Friday today and besides it was time that she visited her best friend Kagome….

"RING!!!"

"RING!!!"

"Damnit I'm late!" she exclaimed and ran into the building.

* * *

_-Feudal Era-_

The raven-haired priestess looked out over the horizon and sighed. They had just finished another battle with some strong demons that had been terrorizing the land. She wondered if they would ever end this stretched out war and restore peace to the land. The girl took in the crisp air of her surroundings as she went back to the campsite. She figured she'd get her things packed. She'd have to go back to the other side to reunite with her family. Though she chose to live here she never neglected to visit back home.

"Kagome, isn't it about time you went back?"Sango questioned, stepping out from behind a tree. She was dressed in her normal traveling clothes;The clothing of a priestess.

Kagome nodded as she rolled up her sleeping bag."I'm going to visit my family." She replied, pulling her heavy backpack onto her shoulders. She ran over to the well.

"Bye guys!"kagome called as she jumped down the well, feeling the bluish glow pull her 500 years into the future.

* * *

_-With Souta-(in the well house)_

Souta waited at the well with the family cat, buyo. "Sis should've been here by now. "He whispered to himself. A blue light engulfed the well and slowly faded. He could see his sister at the bottom of the well and he sighed with relief, a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He always thought that every time she jumped into the well was the last time he'd ever see her.

"Need some help sis?"Souta called, peering into the dark depths of the creepy well.

"I'm fine."Kagome shouted back, climbing out of the well._ 'Thank goodness grandpa put a ladder against the well.' _Kagome thought to herself.

"Sis one of your friends is here, you know the one that's in the private school?"Souta announced. Kagome thought for a moment.

"You mean Kimara Yirino?"Kagome questioned.

Souta nodded at her words."She's waiting for you in the living room." Without another word the raven-haired priestess was gone. It had been a long time since she had seen her old friend. Kagome made her way into the living room to see her best friend sitting on the couch. The other raven-haired girl looked at the girl before her.

"Kagome?"One questioned in disbelief.

"Kimara?"Asked the other.

The two girls squealed as they hugged each other. They hadn't seen each other in a few years and it was nice to feel the other's presence and warmth. "You don't know how much I've missed you Kimara!"Kagome exclaimed. Souta quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the girls to enjoy each other's company.

Kagome's mother, Tonabe walked into the room. "Kagome, dear welcome back. "She greeted, hugging her daughter with enthusiasm. Gods how she missed her when she was on the other side! Never knowing when she'd see her daughter again.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Kimara greeted in a respectful manner, bowing a little.

Tonabe smiled softly, bowing back a little saying, "Its been so long, you two have a lot to catch up on. "She sighed.

Kimara smiled. "Lots."

"Please have something to drink."Tonabe insisted.

"I always did love your tea Mrs. Higurashi."Kimara replied with a smile.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes; I'll bring it up to you." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome pulled Kimara up the stairs and into her room. Kimara sat on the bed while Kagome sat in her desk chair.

"So tell me, how has it been since you entered private school?"The priestess questioned.

The dark violet eyed girl smiled. "I love it. I've accomplished my dream as a singer."Kimara squeaked. "I'm meeting with my manager tomorrow to sign my contract."Kimara squeaked.

"You are so lucky."Kagome sighed, smiling.

The door opened revealing Kagome's mother. She was holding a tray with cups on it.

"Here you go and Kagome Inuyasha is waiting for you downstairs. He said it was important." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put the tea down.

The miko sighed before placing her cup on her desk. "I'll be right back Kimara."Kagome said softly. Kimara looked out of the window at the cloudy sky. The cloudiness relaxed her nerves as she took in the sweet air.

* * *

_-Downstairs-_

Downstairs Kagome talked with Inuyasha in the dining room."What is it Inuyasha?"She questioned hurriedly. The hanyou rolled his eye before speaking.

"Shipp has gone missing." Kagome's lips parted in a gasp. He…he lost her boy? Her son? Why...how dare he!

"You lost him on purpose didn't you?" she questioned him, accusation clear in her voice.

The hanyou glared at her. "Why do you always accuse me every time something happens to that worthless fox? He growled, his ears twitching as he spoke.

"That's not the point, start looking for him. I'll catch up later." The miko growled back.

Inuyasha stared back at her before heading to the sighed as she rushed upstairs and back into the room. She looked over at Kimara who drank her tea gracefully. Kagome admired the way she acted like a lady. _'I guess coming from a wealthy family does that to you'_ she thought vaguely as she sat back down.

Kimara noticed her there as she placed her cup down. "Is everything alright?"She questioned, worry in her voice.

Kagome nodded."Everything is fine."

The miko finally got a good look at her school uniform. It was a burgundy color with gold trimming. She also wore black stockings. _'So that's the uniform for private school.'_ she thought.

Kagome then remembered about Shippo. Her eyes softened. "Kimara, something suddenly came up and I need to leave immediately." she said softly.

The other young woman heard the waver in her voice and became worried. She didn't say anything. She didn't want to upset her.

"It's about time I got home.I"she said softly as she rose. She "smiled."We can catch up later."

Kagome escorted her back downstairs and to the door. Kimara bowed to her mother and Grandfather before heading followed. A black limo was waiting in front of the shrines gates. Kimara turned to her.

"I'm very glad that we got to talk after so long. I hope we can talk more soon. "She said with a smile.

Kagome nodded, smiling brightly. "I hope so too. See you later then."

Kimara smiled before getting into the car. She waved out the window as it drove away. The young miko waved after the car. Her happy expression disappeared as her mind wandered back to Shippo. She had to get back and help find him. She hurried back inside and grabbed her things.

'Just wait a little longer, I'm coming.'

* * *

_-Yirino Mansion-_

Kimara got out of her family's limo and stood in front of their mansion. She walked up to the door and it opened. A maid met her at the door.

"Good Evening Kimara."She greeted.

"Good Evening."Kimara replied.

The maid took her school bag. The young woman slipped out of her shoes and left them at the door. She made her way over to the piano which sat in the other room. The present mansion staff gathered around. They loved hearing her beautiful compositions.

"Your mother and father will be home soon. Would you care for something to eat?"

Kimara thought for a moment before answering. "Peppered Sushi is fine with me. Thank you for asking." she replied, placing her fingers on the keys.

A sweet melody filled the air of the mansion. Kimara hummed the words as she played. She always made those around her anticipate whether she was going to sing or not. She smiled.

~Ike te Ike te or no ii~

~Kite ii Kite ii toki Na te~

Kimara hummed the rest. She had not put the words onto paper yet and ruining the surprise was not something she liked to do. Her finger's gracefully moved over the keys as she came to a gentle stop, upsetting her 'fans'.

The raven-haired young woman stood to her feet as the staff dispersed and went to their duties. She made her way upstairs and into her room. She was removing her jacket when she sensed something.

"…Come." A voice whispered.

Kimara looked around, startled. "W-who's there?" she stuttered.

"…Come." The voice said again.

The closet doors rattled, startling her once more. Out of curiosity Kimara opened the doors. She faltered a bit as if something had pushed her. Something pushed her with force, hard enough to make her fall into...her closet???

She landed with a thump that is wherever she was. Her hands felt at the area around her. It was soft and mushy.

_'Soil in my closet?'_ She thought to herself. There were walls too. Light bellowed from above and she decided to see what it was. Kimara jumped up the ledges and out of the darkness.

"What in the world?"

The surrounding area looked to her like a forest. There was an identical tree to the scared tree back at the Higurashi family shrine. Walking around a bit Kimara found that it only got stranger. There were small huts and rice fields which were only seen in ancient times but she shook the thought off. There was no way anyone could time travel but seeing as how she wasn't back at her house she was beginning to have doubts.

Kimara decided to go into the small village and see where she was. A sudden rustle in the bushes made her jump as she froze in her tracks. Kimara gaped at the huge ogre that emitted from the shadows.

* * *

**_[Sengoku Jidai-With Rin and Jaken]_**

Rin walked about outside the castle grounds with was patrolling the lands for those who dared to come onto western territory.

"Lord Jaken."Rin said softly."Why did I have to accompany you?"She questioned.

Truthfully the small girl was growing tired of seeing the little toad/imph thing all day. She couldn't even stand the sound of his voice anymore. She wanted to go back to the castle where it was much more safe. A scream in the distance followed by a loud roar startled the duo.

"L-lord Jaken, w-what was that?"The seven year-old questioned, frightfully. The little toad poked through the underbrush and saw that a battle was taking place.

"A filthy ogre on our lord's lands?"The toad whispered, outraged.

* * *

**_[Kimara's P.O.V]_**

Kimara tried her best to defend herself without a sword. She was so foolish to leave her sword but then again she didn't know that demons truly existed. She felt as her body was slammed into a nearby tree. She heard a loud crack but she was in too much pain to figure out where it came from.

Rin looked on horrified. The girl was already a mess. The clothes she wore were torn at the sleeves which revealed a huge gash. The rest of it was ripped, exposing her chest and other bloody gashes.

"Rin go back to the castle."Jaken ordered.

"But lord Jaken..!"The girl exclaimed. Always! He always sent her away when something exciting was going on! She could take care of herself just fine!

"Lord Sesshomaru would want you to do the same now go!"The toad exclaimed. Rin Huffed. Fine. Just fine. She'd tell her lord about Jaken later.

The small toad watched as the small girl ran off and disappeared into the meadow. They were only but a short walk away from the castle. He prayed that Rin would make it back safely or Sesshomaru would have his head.

He turned his head back to the bloody scene before him. The ogre was gone and the girl was lying motionless on the ground. Was she dead?

"Wench."He said loudly, trying to see if she would respond.

The dark-haired girl looked up at him with dark eyes. She looked like she was near death but he wasn't sure. The girl's eyes closed slowly.

* * *

**_[With the Inu-tachi]_**

Kagome and the others searched high and low for their kitsune and Kagome searched in the forest. Kilala searched from the skies along with Sango and Miroku. Shippo where have you gone to? The raven-haired miko thought to herself as she and Inuyasha looked around the sacred well.

"Well he's not here."Inuyasha said in defeat.

The strong scent of blood hit his nose. He sniffed a couple of times to make sure his nose wasn't playing tricks on him. One was of human blood and the other...

"No it can't be. "He said aloud.

"What is it?"Kagome questioned, anxiously.

The hanyou swallowed hard as he turned to the young priestess. His eyes were filled with fear.

"I smell blood...and it might be Shippo's ..."

* * *

**_Back in the modern era...._**

Kimara's younger brother Kiota stood in front of his sister's bedroom door. He had just gotten home from school and he wondered if she was home. "Onee-sama?"He said softly as he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments but there was no answer. It was strange that she hadn't come to the door by now. Stranger enough was the fact that it was wide open. He figured that she probably went to a friend's house.

Kiota stepped into her room and pulled the door closed. Then he realized something. The once spotless room of his sister was in a horrible mess. There was definitely something not right about this. He opened the door and looked at it. His sister's bed was messy accompanied by her open closet and scattered clothes and shoes. It never looked like this.

'_Kimara what happened to you?'_ He thought as he quickly rushed downstairs to warn his parents.

* * *

**_-Back to the Sengoku Jidai-_**

Rin made her way in the castle's garden and sat down on one of the stone benches. She wondered what had become of the girl and Jaken

"Where is Jaken?" a voice questioned.

The small girl stiffened. What would her lord say if he knew that Jaken was elsewhere and she wasn't with him? There was no telling what he'd do.

"Master Jaken went out patrolling the lands for trespassers on your lands my lord. "The small girl replied."He told me to come back because he didn't want me to see that girl Die."

"If she was a trespasser Jaken will take care of the situation." The demon lord replied, walking away…unaffected that there was a girl, a female no less dying on his lands.

* * *

**_-Shippo and Kimara-_**

Kimara opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she felt like all of her organs were going to come up her throat in any minute. Her wrists hurt along with the rest of her aching body. Her right eye had focused and she saw a small figure across the room. She couldn't see it clearly because of her other eye still being blurry. She coughed up a little blood as she tried to speak. After a few seconds the other eye focused and she could clearly see where she was.

It was barred with iron bars. Her legs felt like a chain saw had ripped through them. Then she turned her attention back to the small figure.

"You were captured too?"A small voice questioned. A soft green light filled the room. It was coming from the small figure she had noticed earlier.

"Who's there?"Kimara questioned.

The light came closer to her. She saw that it was a small fox. It wore clothes which was unusual in her world but here it was probably mandatory for this time period.

"My name is Shippo."The small fox whispered, What's yours?" Kimara groaned as she tried moving her hands but they were chained up. The fox looked her in the eyes which were closing slowly.

"We need to get you out of here before you lose anymore blood. "He said softly.

"My wrists are bound."Kimara whispered through her teeth.

Shippo smiled at her."I'll just melt them for you."

Her arms fell to her sides but she remained still and unmoving. Shippo grabbed her hand and tried pulling her up.

"I don't want you to die."

* * *

**_-Sesshomaru-_**

Jaken walked into the dining area where Rin and his lord resided. Sesshomaru drank a cup of tea. Yura, a servant stood off to the side. Jaken bowed.

"Milord what would you like me to do with the prisoners?" the toad questioned.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the green toad. His amber eyes were piercing with annoyance.

"You are to handle that. "The demon lord replied, clearly uninterested.

"But Milord it is the woman I found earlier and that annoying fox that travels with your younger brother. "The toad replied.

"You would have to look at the girl to see what you want to do with her. "The toad inclined. The demon lord stood to his feet. Yura stepped forward.

"I'll watch over Rin." Yura said.

Sesshomaru walked past the toad and down some stairs…sighing. He had to do everything around here.

"Wait for me milord!" the toad shouted after him.

* * *

**_-On the way to the dungeons-_**

Downstairs, under the western castle was something like a torture room. The toad opened the door, allowing Sesshomaru to enter before him. Kimara, hearing the sound of footsteps looked up as a torch was lit. She squinted up at the green toad that seemed vaguely familiar but couldn't quite place his ugly face.

"This is the woman, Milord."Jaken said softly, allowing his lord to look the girl over.

"Dispose of this woman at once." The demon lord said coldly, taking no second glance at the girl."As for that fox feed him to Ah-un or something."A gasp was heard just outside the door. Jaken looked over at the doorway to see Rin.

"What are you doing here you stupid girl?"Jaken questioned. She followed them everywhere!

Rin hesitantly stepped into the room."Lord Sesshomaru why can't this innocent girl be let off free?" she questioned."Or at least she could work here at the castle?"Rin argued.

"I beg you please don't let this girl die!" Rin cried, tears streaming down her face while clenching sesshomaru's Kimono sleeve. "You saved me didn't you lord Sesshomaru? Let this girl live."

Sesshomaru sighed. He decided to grant Rin's wishes since she would be upset and possibly saddened by having the girl killed. And he couldn't have a depressed Rin. He kneeled down in front of the small girl.

"What is your wish?"He questioned.

Rin looked at him with thankful chocolate brown eyes."I want you to allow this girl to work here as a servant and I want her wounds to be bandaged. "The small girl said smiling."I do not wish for her to die Lord Sesshomaru. Please spare the fox too."

The Inu youkai glanced over his shoulder at one of his other servants."Yuri, take this girl and dress her wounds." The demoness nodded her head at her lord's command.

"I understand." The demoness said bowing.

Rin followed after Yuri."Lady Rin I also wished for this poor girl to live."Yuri whispered softly as they made their way upstairs. Rin looked up at the demoness. Her silver eyes were soft.

"I know that this human girl has no idea where she is."

Rin looked surprised. "So she's like Kagome-Chan?"She questioned. Yuri nodded.

"If I'm right she's lost a lot of blood and taking her to Kagome might help her heal right?"Rin questioned. The demoness nodded once more.

* * *

**_-Inu-tachi-_**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears at the disturbing conclusion the hanyou had made about their fox friend.

"This can't be. "She cried.

Inuyasha pulled her into his chest."I didn't say that meant he was dead Kagome, you're just assuming that's what I meant." The priestess backed away, wiping away tears. She lifted her head, her face triumphant.

"I think you should go back to your time for tonight."Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome looked at him before nodding her head in agreement."I have to restock on supplies anyways."She replied, picking up her arrows and backpack. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped into the well before taking a last look at the peculiar forest.

* * *

**_-Future- (with kagome's mom)_**

Tonabe paced and paced. She had not long ago heard some very disturbing news and she was waiting on Kagome to come home so she could get to the bottom of it. She heard the door slide open and she tried to relax as her daughter entered. She could feel her mother's discomfort as she looked up at her.

"Mom, what-?"Kagaome began.

"Kimara's missing!" Tonabe exclaimed.

The miko's eyes widened."Are you sure?"

"Her mother just called moments ago asking if she was here. Her younger brother saw no sign of her at the mansion and that was five hours ago."Kagome took everything in, absorbing it as her mother explained. She looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be sniffing the air.

"Do you smell something Inuyasha?"Tonabe questioned, desperately.

"Remember that scent of human blood I picked up earlier?" She nodded."That scent and that girl's scent match." Tonabe covered her mouth in horror.

Kagome didn't have to be told twice as she went towards the door."We have to get to her before she loses too much blood."

"Take this with you dear." Tonabe said hurriedly handing a sheathed sword to Inuyasha."That's her sword, please bring it to her."

Inuyasha looked out at the sky."Lets rest for now; we can start out first thing in the morning."

* * *

**_-Western Castle-_**

Kimara opened her eyes. The brightness of the sun hurt them so she squeezed them tight. Her entire body hurt but she did feel much better.

"Thank the heavens that you have awoken." A soft voice said.

The raven-haired girl sat up and covered her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. The light soon dimmed. Kimara opened her eyes. In front of her sat a girl. Before turning her attention to girl she looked down at herself. The clothes she wore earlier were replaced with a light blue kimono, a formal one. And the bed she lay on was soft. Her long hair was tied back into a side ponytail.

"Am I dead?"Kimara questioned, rubbing her sore head.

"You are very much alive, you almost bled to death. "The girl replied. Images from earlier flashed through her mind at an incredible rate.

"Where am I?" Kimara questioned hurriedly.

"The western Castle."

Now this really didn't make sense. She must've been dreaming. She laughed at the thought. Castles only existed in the warring era. They were just like in her dreams.

"Why was I brought here?"Kimara questioned, slowly sitting up.

"Lady Rin requested that you not be left to die. Lord Sesshomaru granted her wish and that's how you ended up here. But in order to pay back your debt of trespassing on western territory you are to work here under our lord."Yuri said softly. She looked over at the girl who had fallen asleep. Yuri smiled before leaving the mysterious girl in peace.

* * *

**_-Future-_**

Kagome couldn't get one minute of sleep. She was too worried about her friends to even think about going to sleep. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes staring at her as she sat at her computer desk.

"First Shippo and now Kimara."She whispered, burying her head in her hands.

"You need to sleep."Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome turned to face him, her eyes distant."I can't sleep when I'm worried Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stroked her hair as he held her close."Please just sleep for awhile and if you wake up we'll go to the feudal era and start looking."

* * *

**_-Kimara-_**

The next morning was a weird one. Not being in her normal surroundings Kimara had no idea what she was supposed to do. She got out of bed and stretched. Her violet eyes wandered the room. The door slid open, revealing a small girl. She was wearing a light green kimono with beautiful water lilies on it. She closed the door and stood there for a moment. She seemed hesitant. She didn't know what this girl would or could do to her….but she was human.

"You finally woke up. "She said softly.

"You are..?" Kimara questioned.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I'm Rin."

Kimara smiled softly."My name is..." Kimara blushed as her stomach growled. Damn fine time for that!

Rin giggled."I'll bring you something."

* * *

**_-Sesshomaru-_**

Yura placed a tray on Sesshomaru desk."Your morning tea my lord. "She said as she stepped back.

"Yura have you checked the girl's condition?"Sesshomaru questioned.

"No my lord I have not but what would you like her to do here now that she is part of the castle staff?"

Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea and looked at his most loyal servant."I have not decided yet and make sure that she is cared for. That is Rin's Wish."

Yura bowed, secretly smirking."As you wish my lord." Sesshomaru hadn't noticed her smirk. He was too busy thinking about the peace that the other lords wanted to make with an enemy land. To think what he would say if he knew that his own staff was conspiring something behind his back….

* * *

**_-Kagome-_**

Kagome quickly restocked on supplies and rushed to the well house, Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome you forgot the sword!"Tonabe shouted after her. She had run into the shrine after them. Seeing Inuyasha she threw the sword at him.

_'Please be careful.'_ she prayed silently after watching them dash off.

Arriving in the feudal era the two went to Kaede's. Sango and Miroku looked up at them as they entered the hut. "Where have you two been?" Kaede's questioned.

"I had to get more supplies from my era." Kagome said hurriedly, restocking her quiver of arrows and grabbing her bow. "My best friend is also missing and Inuyasha has picked up her scent in this time period."

"Do you think Shippo might be with her?"Sango questioned, standing to her feet.

Kagome nodded."Inuyasha's nose will lead us to them."

* * *

**_-Western castle-_**

Rin came back with a tray of food. She closed the door with her foot and made her way over to the bed.

"It might taste a little different from what you're used to but I hope you like it."Rin said softly.

Kimara picked up her chopsticks and picked up a piece of food and stuffed it into her mouth. She smiled, silently thanking the small girl. Kimara put the tray of unfinished food on the small nightstand beside the bed and lay back down, feeling light-headed. The door slid open, revealing a girl. Her eyes were a dark ember. She closed the door and walked closer to the bed.

"Rin why don't you go out and play in the garden while we talk." The small girl left the room without an argument.

"When you recover from your injuries you will become one of our lord's personal servants." The woman said.

"You will tend to his every need during the night after his day's work is done. Understand?" Yura questioned.

Kimara nodded slowly, wincing in pain. She sat up slowly, trying not to reopen her wounds. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed.

"I have to go back home, I need to heal properly before I can do anything."Kimara breathed softly.

"I'll take you there myself, I just need our lord's consent." Yura said.

* * *

**_-Rin-_**

Rin picked flowers in the courtyard. She was trying to distance herself from the other children. Shippo accompanied her. "Why haven't you left the castle yet?"She whispered.

"I like it here but more importantly I'm worried about that girl. She did lose a lot of blood and I think going back to kagome's time might help her."

Then Rin heard voices from far away which enraged her…so much so that she crushed the flowers that were in her hands.

"I can't believe a human woman is here in the castle." A young boy sneered.

"That's kind of disgraceful." A girl said.

They were insulting her lord's decision behind his back! She found it quite rude that they would say such things. "How dare you say that about lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted, her voice echoing throughout the courtyard. All went quiet. 'She walked over to the girl and boy who were much older than her.

"Yumi, Ryuuko why do you say such things about our lord?"She questioned.

The 12 year-olds looked down at the 10 year-old. Rin stared up at them with fiery-brown eyes. She was very fed up about the situation. She noticed the angry looks on their faces.

"Rin." A soft voice said.

The small girl looked back at Kimara. She collapsed into the small girl's arms, holding her side.

"Why did you come out here if you were not well?"Rin questioned.

Kimara looked up at the girl painfully."I wanted some fresh air, I was getting dizzy. "She replied.

Yuri came up to them, all of the children stepping aside. "I would've helped you to get out here. "She said softly, checking her over.

The violet-eyed girl shook her head as she sat up, her long hair falling out of the ponytail holder. "I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. "She said softly.

* * *

**_-Inu-tachi-_**

Inuyasha sniffed the air. A familiar scent hit his nose….he didn't know whether to be pissed off or relieved.

"Kagome I know where Shippo is now."

The priestess' eyes lit up. She looked up into his amber eyes. "Where?" she asked.

"The western castle." He said grimly. He waited for Kagome to blow up but nothing came.

Kagome's eyes widened as her heart sank."Is Kimara there too?"She questioned.

The hanyou nodded, putting his hand on the rattling sword."Let's go back and alert Sango and Miroku."

"Let's just hope Sesshomaru doesn't kill her before we get there."

* * *

**_-Future with Kiota-_**

Kiota couldn't keep still. He was very worried for his older sister but their grandfather said she'd be okay.

"Kimara is a strong 'll be fine."

Her mother and father were more worried than anything. Tonabe had gone over to help them cope with their daughter being missing and all. It was only natural for her to be there since they were like family to one another.

"I'm sure Kimara is okay, Kagome probably found her already."Tonabe said trying to lighten up the mood. It was a good thing her mother didn't know about the feudal era and it dangers or she would have a heart attack, being more worried about her daughter than she already was.

"I hope you're right." Anita replied, silently praying to the gods for her daughter's safety.

* * *

**_-Kimara and Yura-_**

Yura and Kimara traveled in silence. The ember-eyed woman was slightly annoyed yet pleased that she could be out of the security of the castle. She could see the outside world for what it really was:_** Beautiful.**_

"I fell into a well somewhere in this time period but I don't remember where it was."Kimara whispered weakly. Yura looked back at the girl who rested her head on her shoulder. Since she couldn't walk with the condition she was in Yura took it into her hands to carry her.

"You mean the bone eater's well then." Yura said. Kimara nodded.

"Please hold on then."Yura warned. The two sped off into the east at the speed of light.

* * *

**_-Inu-tachi-_**

Inuyasha sensed something coming. But as soon as he turned around a gust of wind blew through the area, almost knocking him down. "What was that?" Sango questioned, concerned.

"It was a demon's scent mixed with a human's and its heading towards the well!"Inuyasha shouted, alarmed.

"We should hurry then. It might be Kimara."

The four rushed to 'Inuyasha's forest' and saw Kimara. Someone accompanied her.

"Speak your name demoness!"Miroku demanded.

"Demoness?"Sango questioned in disbelief.

Yura stepped in front of Kimara protectively. Her ember eyes were void of any emotions. She stared at Inuyasha. "What do you want half-breed?"she questioned.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it dangerously at her. His eyes were filled with anger. He was sick of this game of cat and mouse and was going to end it now. "Give us the girl or we kill you, simple as that. "He threatened.

"This girl wanted me to bring her back to her time and that's what I'm going to do."Yura replied.

Kagome's eyes widened as did everyone else's. "I'll take her there. "She said, stepping closer.

Yura felt that she could trust this girl for some reason. She agreed, stepping aside. Kimara was sitting against the well. Kagome dropped her quiver to the ground and embraced her friend.

"I'm glad you're safe!"She cried."I thought you were dead."

Kimara wrapped her arms around Kagome even though it hurt to move. She buried her head in her shoulder, happy to see her. She whispered something inaudible even to Yura and Inuyasha in Kagome's ear.

"What?" Kagome questioned in disbelief, getting out of the embrace. Kimara nodded, closing her eyes. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"Help me get her back to my time. "She whispered."We need to hurry."

* * *

**_-Inu-tachi-_**

Kagome and Inuyasha, made it out of the well. She instructed that Inuyasha watch over Kimara while she alerted her mother. She'd gone to the kitchen while Inuyasha stayed in the living room. There was a bit of tension in the room seeing as how Inuyasha didn't trust Kimara. She was a strange human. Her human scent was mixed with that of a demon's but it was was probably the different mixtures here in the modern era.

"Mom I've found Kimara but she must have had an encounter with a demon and..." her voice trailed off as it hurt her to go any further.

"I've heard enough to know what happened."Tonabe replied. "I'll alert her parents and your grandfather is waiting for you at the hospital."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Mom. "She said softly.

"A mother just knows these things."

* * *

**_-Future (the hospital)_**

Anita paced and paced in the waiting room. She couldn't bear to even think of what her daughter experienced. She didn't want to put her through the misery of having to tell her what happened. She was waiting for the doctor's evaluation.

A man in a white lab coat came up to them. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked too young to even be a certified doctor. "I'm doctor 's doctor had a meeting and I'm filling in for her. "He said with a warm smile as he shook Anita's hand. She nodded. "Kimara is fine as of now. You may go in to see her now."

Anita and Tonabe rushed along while Anita's husband stayed behind to hear the worst of the news. They always saved that for the strong-hearted husbands.

"Mr. Yirino." Dr. Hymenia said softly."Your daughter's life was hanging in the balance when she came to us and had lost almost a third of her body weight in blood. She's in the middle of a blood transfusion as we speak so with a few days rest she'll be up on her feet again."

"Does that mean she can go home with the state she's in now?"Toshiro questioned.

Dr. Hymenia shook his head."I don't want her to open any of her wounds. If she's doing better tomorrow I'll send her home."

The doctor watched as the man walked away. Though he didn't mention it he wondered about the clothes she was wearing when she was brought in. They were odd and seemed like something right out of the Sengoku Jidai period.

Anita clasped her daughter's hand in her own. She was sleeping soundly. Tears streamed down Anita's face. She was so happy to see her.

Kagome stared out the window. What did Sesshomaru want with Kimara? And how did she get to the feudal era in the first place? All these questions raced through her mind to the point where her head hurt.

It wasn't possible was it? For there to be more than one sacred well? She felt Inuyasha's presence behind her. "Something isn't right about this."

* * *

**_-Anita and Kimara-_**

Kimara opened her eyes. She struggled to sit up. The pain was still there but her wounds seemed to have healed.

"Mom. "She said softly.

Her mother who was sleeping in a nearby chair awoke from a light sleep. She heard her daughter call out to her and thought it was a dream. She looked over and saw that her daughter was awake. She rushed over to her.

"Kimara?"She questioned softly, Are you in any pain?" she questioned.

The raven-haired girl nodded, feeling at her side. Her mother hugged her.

"I thought I'd lost you. "She whispered. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Kimara smiled but it soon disappeared when she thought of what she was supposed to do when she was feeling better.

_"You are to become a servant for our lord."_

A servant? It sounded so far-fetched. If she didn't go back she wondered what would happen. She never wanted to go back ever again. She almost died and there was no telling what would happen even if she were to return. She decided she would go back to school.

She'd missed about two days of school and she needed to get back in time for midterms. The door opened, revealing the doctor. It was a woman. She had short red hair and glasses.

"Kimara I see you're feeling better. "She said softly, checking her vitals.

"Everything is fine, you can be discharged now. "She said with a smile.

Anita was surprised."Her wounds healed that quickly?"She questioned, astonished.

The doctor nodded. She too was amazed at the healing process. It seemed almost inhuman but she shook the thought of it off. She thought it cruel and heartbreaking to perform tests on her favorite and only patient.

"There's just a little bit of scarring and swelling but that'll heal in no time."

A few moments later doctor Himemiya came into the room. He noticed Hiromi disconnecting the medical equipment.

"What are you doing?"He asked, looked up at him. She smiled sweetly as she walked over to him and told him the news.

"T-that's impossible. "He muttered.

Kimara smiled up at him. She'd changed into some clothes her mother had brought for her. She just didn't feel right in a hospital gown. "Don't worry about me, I'm just fine. "She assured him.

Doctor Himemiya checked her over just to make sure. He was concerned with her healing process but he let it slide. If she was okay it didn't matter. He smirked as he handed her a small bottle.

"That is your pain medication. If you feel any discomfort please take one each day. "He said in a caring voice, almost fatherly.

Kimara nodded. She looked over at the window and saw her reflection except it wasn't hers. Staring back at her was a man with deep blue eyes. He had a kimono on and bluish silver hair and was extravagantly handsome. She blinked and saw her own reflection. Kimara looked around for her mother but she seemed to have left the room. She bowed, thanking both of the doctors before going into the hallway. Her mother was on her cell phone, supposedly taking to her father.

"The limo is outside dear. Anita said, softly, go on ahead."

Kimara looked down at the floor as she walked. The thought of her as a servant for someone would not leave her mind. But she in truth did want to explore that place again without having to come back home barely alive. She decided she would never go back even if her life depended on it.

"That place seems so familiar..."

* * *

**_-Inuyasha-_**

Inuyasha looked out at the starry sky. Kikyo's soul collector's had been calling him but he ignored them. He finally accepted the fact that she was dead and that there couldn't be a relationship between them. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the soul collectors. Sango watched out of the corner of her eye. She too had also noticed the soul collectors and the fact that Inuyasha didn't go after them shocked her. She'd have to tell kagome when she came back.

"I hope Shippo is okay."Sango said quietly, almost to herself.

Inuyasha looked down at her, hoping the exact same thing. If he wasn't, there was no telling what kagome would do if they didn't rescue knowing his brother he probably wouldn't give him back that easily.

**_-Kagome-_**

Kagome sat at her desk, thinking deeply about all that happened just didn't make any sense. How in the World could Kimara, a normal human girl travel through the Sacred well? What was she? It confused her to no end. She looked over at the clock which read 12:30 A.M. She yawned, sitting back in her chair.

Today was Saturday and she was studying. She had gotten so behind that she had to study on a Saturday. She looked over at the clock which read 12:30 A.M. She yawned, sitting back in her chair. The phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's me." Kimara said.

"Kimara? Are you still at the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm leaving now but Kagome do you remember what I told you at the well?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah but I don't think he'll like that idea Kimara, he could have you killed."

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." Kimara said.

"Kimara, your fighting skills are nothing compared to his, he is a demon! I'll go with you." Kagome said in a firm voice. Her best friend? She could not bear to see her dead!

"No, I'll go alone. I'll be okay, really." Kimara replied.

Kagome gripped her pencil tightly...and it broke. "Okay, see you in the morning then." She couldn't change her mind could she?

* * *

**_-Kimara-_**

She hung up the phone and sighed. She was so confused. Maybe going back wouldn't be such a bad idea. She wanted Answers. Everything she saw matched the dreams she'd been having lately. She shook her head. what was kagome doing there also?

"Kagome, what are you?"she thought aloud.

* * *

_A/N:Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my Fanfic!^^ What will happen as Kimara searches for answers. Has she gone insane or was it all just a dream? find out in the next Chapter of Sesshomaru no Saisho no Ai!_

_Thank you to all who made me so happy!_

_-EmikoSakura27-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Konnichi wa Minna!_

_I hope the reading of the last chapter was a pleasant one. I wonder if you've found out my secret yet?? Hehehehe! Maybe not but I'm not telling! Anyway enough of my talking…onward to chapter 3 of Sesshomaru no Saisho no AI._

* * *

_**-Western Castle-(Rin)**_

Rin awoke to the birds' singing and the sun's delightfully bright rays. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she sat up. She stretched and yawned, ridding herself of the remaining sleep. The young girl moved to the edge of the bed. She wondered what she would do today. It was either pick flowers for Sesshomaru or play in her private gardens. There was never any variety in what she did lately. Right now she didn't want to play with the other children. They were not her best friends right now as they had insulted her lord right in front of her.

Then her mind wandered back to the young woman from yesterday. She wondered if her wounds healed or if she even made it home safely. What if she died before she returned? Rin shook her head, wishing no ill will on her. If she was okay the young woman would be returning tomorrow. Maybe she could play with her.

* * *

_**-Kimara-**_

Kimara had taken a few days to rest from her ordeal in the feudal era. Her mother stayed by her side, making sure her daughter rested. The young woman had slept for a couple of days, letting her tired body rest. The morning sun shone through the window, illuminating the room. Kimara rolled over and shielded her eyes. She heard the door open as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let them focus.

"Kimara dear." a voice said softly.

The young woman sat up quickly, seeing that her Grandmother entered the room, dressed in her Miko uniform. Her grandmother was a beautiful woman, a shrine keeper. She was the priestess who stood watch over the Yirino family shrine, Chie Yirino.

"Y-yes Grandmother." she squeaked, startled by her tone of voice.

The older woman stood tall, towering over her young Granddaughter. Kimara's deep violet eyes stared into her pale violet ones.

"Kimara, you've just turned 17 years old and I feel its time for you to inherit the family's heirlooms." she said softly, eyes serious.

"Family Heirlooms?"Kimara questioned, standing to her feet.

The elder woman nodded."Get dressed and come to the shrine. I will wait for you there."

Kimara nodded as she closed the door. There was something about her Grandmother's words that sounded strange. Whatever it was she could worry about later. She went to her Kimono holder and pulled out a beautiful black short yukata robe. It was black with white flower petals. There was a silver butterfly bow obi. She sat on the bed as she wrapped her ankles with bandages tightly. Doing that always helped her in training sessions with her Grandfather. For the finishing touch she slipped on her shoes and tied a Silver ribbon onto her ponytail.

She hurried downstairs, not wanting to upset her grandmother with her tardiness. The Shrine house was just outside the mansion. Kimara took a deep breath before running down the hallway and to the dojo where she knew her grandmother awaited. Opening the door she walked in, her family waiting for her.

* * *

_**-Western Castle- **_

Preparations for the young woman's arrival were in progress. Kasumi monitored her staff's work, making sure everything was in order. She felt a little on edge because it was another human woman. The woman Rin requested be saved. Rin was very excited because she would soon have a new friend. The small girl played in her private gardens, decorating Ah-un with flowers. Shippo aided her. Jaken, annoyed as ever watched her.

"Jaken-sama, Lord Sesshomaru has called for you." A voice said softly.

The small green toad-like creature turned toward the voice. He looked up at a female demoness. She had black hair with sapphire streaks. Her eyes were the softest sapphire. It was Yura's twin sister Yuri.

"Rin you stay here until I return." he instructed.

Rin continued to play with Ah-un. "Yes master Jaken Rin understands."

Yuri led him to Sesshomaru's office chambers. Jaken fell in stride with her as he took in the air around him. A strange scent hit him as he looked up at Yuri. Her scent was different. He'd never noticed it before now. It was the scent of an expecting female.

"Yuri." He said softly, stopping in his tracks, are you with child?"

The young demoness stopped in mid stride. She seemed reluctant to tell him as she looked down at him. The young woman straightened.

"I am but I intended to keep it a secret from onee-sama." she said softly, continuing to Sesshomaru's study.

Jaken followed. "Well it would have been hard to keep that a secret. The scent is quite strong."

Yuri nodded, blushing slightly. They had arrived in the western hall where the office chambers were located. She kneeled before opening the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru I have brought Jaken-sama as you requested."

The green toad-like creature nodded towards Yuri before entering the room. The door closed quietly behind him as he walked up to the huge wooden desk.

"You called for me Milord?"

Sesshomaru, annoyed already by hearing his voice sighed to himself. It was too early in the morning to hear something so irritating. His honey golden eyes were void of emotion as he looked down at him. The toad-like creature flinched.

"You are to retrieve the mortal woman from her home village."

"Y-yes milord."

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with sheer annoyance. Jaken always lingered, giving him praises after he'd given an order. It drove him insane inside.

"Go."

"Y-yes Milord!"

* * *

**_-The Yirino Mansion-_**

Kimara walked into the room, closing the door behind her. The feeling of uncertainty nipped at her heart. Her family was there waiting for her as she stepped closer to them.

Chie stepped forward, holding something long and covered in cloth. She kneeled on one knee, holding the item up to her Granddaughter. Kimara took it into her hands and loosened the cloth around it, revealing a sheathed sword. The ravenette took it from its sheath and looked at it.

"That sword was handed down through the generations to our greatest warriors of the arts and I feel that you've reached that level of skill." she said softly.

Kimara held the sword up above her as she looked into its shimmering blade. She was amazed at the beauty. Beautiful red tassels adorned the hilt of the sword. The guard was a polished gold. Kimara took pride in her gift. She placed it back in its sheath and slid it into her sash. The girl kneeled down, placing a hand over her chest.

"Thank you Grandmother--no Priestess Chie. I'm very grateful for my gift and I am ready to take on my newfound responsibility and honor my family name. I will treat it with the utmost care."

Chie and her husband stepped forward."Please Rise Kimara."

The young woman rose slowly, unknown to her what was going to happen next. Her grandfather, Daichi walked forward and past his wife, also holding something that was similar to what her grandmother carried just a moment ago.

"This sword was once wielded by your ancestors 1000 years ago. It will grant you great power at the right time when in battle." he said, putting the sword into her hands.

Kimara didn't unsheath this sword as she bowed deeply, showing her utmost respect.

"I thank you for these precious treasures and I appreciate them." she said, her eyes dancing with happiness.

Her grandparents smiled down at her as her parents stepped forward. Kimara smiled, knowing that there was more to inherit. Her mother, Anita stepped forward along with her father, Kisuke.

"This is just a little something we felt you needed on your future travels." they said in unison, her mother holding out her hands.

In her hands sat a fox-like creature. It was black with a silver tuft of hair around its neck, on its chest, and on its head. It was cute but what did this fox have anything to do with her? The small foxed mewed as it jumped onto her shoulder. Though she didn't understand she was grateful nonetheless. The fox was too cute. Her younger brother walked up to her.

"Sis?" he said shyly, shuffling his feet.

The young woman kneeled before him, getting eye level with him. She greeted him with a smile as looked at him. The young boy held out something to her. It was a good luck charm.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I'll miss you sis." he said, grabbing her in an embrace.

Kimara smiled, hugging him back. Her dear little brother. She would miss him very much. Then it occurred to her. Why would she be thinking like this? Its not like she was about to breathe her last breath.

"I'll return to you Kiota. I promise." she said softly.

The young boy pulled away from his sister. His deep blue eyes were sparkling with admiration. He truly loved his older sister and wanted nothing but to be with her.

"You promise?"he asked, questioning her trust. He smiled tenderly and hugged her once more. "I love you sister. Please be careful."

" I will. Its not like I'm off to the battlefield." she said softly, eyes serious but filled with humor.

Kimara smiled happily as she stood to her feet. "Thank you all for these very precious gifts. I appreciate it very much."

Her parents hugged her before exiting the room with her younger brother. Her grandparents stayed behind. She turned to them.

"What should I do? I am still unsure if I should go back "she questioned.

Chie's eyes became serious. "What have I taught you about things like that? The Yirino family leaves no debt unpaid."

"I know." she said solemnly, turning her back and leaving the room.

The two looked after their young granddaughter. Chie turned to her husband with a look of worry. Daichi could tell she was being bothered by something. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

"She'll be fine. Kimara is our grandchild after all." he said with humor all though what he meant was something not to be funny at all.

"I just hope you're right."

* * *

_**-Kimara-**_

The young woman climbed the stairs that led to her room. The small fox sat on her shoulder. It mewed as they entered the room. Kimara sat on the bed and brought one knee up to her chin. The small fox mewed as if asking her what was wrong. She looked over at it and smiled warmly.

"I'm alright…um…um…"

She was at a loss of words. She had yet to name her small companion and she could not travel with her unnamed. Her mind searched for a suitable name for her kitsune friend. Her eyes brightened as she thought of the perfect name.

"Shuko, that will be your name from now on. Do you like it?"

The fox mewed, content with its new name. She stood and placed the two swords back in her sash. Kimara walked over to the closet, the well's resting place. That was another thing to think about. How did it get here in the first place? She shook her head as she looked into its eerie depths. It was dark and it scared her. Kimara told herself that she shouldn't be afraid of the darkness.

Kimara's parent's appeared in the doorway, unknown to their musing daughter. The young woman closed her eyes as she readied herself. Her mother took a step forward.

"Kimara, wait." She called after her.

Hearing her mother's words the young woman stepped away from the well and looked back over her shoulder. "Mom, dad." she said softly.

"I wanted to give you one more thing before you left." she said, pulling something from around her neck.

She walked over to her daughter and placed it around her neck. It was a medium-sized coin like medallion attached to thick string. "This is the medallion of truth, a precious treasure descended from my ancestors .May it serve you well." she whispered, hugging her daughter with much enthusiasm.

"Take care." she said with a wave as she jumped into the well and into the flow of time.

Anita went to the well and found that only a blue light was all that remained of her daughter. She couldn't believe it. Tonabe's words were the truth. The old mystic well did allow you to travel through the flow of time.

"Its been awhile since I'd seen that blue light.." she sighed.

* * *

_**-Inu-tachi-**_

Kagome looked up into the sky as she was harvesting herbs. The sky was clear as day and the sun shined brightly. Kaede and Kilala assisted her. Inuyasha and Miroku were elsewhere, just the women. The young miko sighed for the hundredth time today.

"Kagome-Chan , is something wrong ?"she questioned.

The miko sat back in the grass and looked around her, imagining Shippo running around playing with Kilala. The thought brought a tear to her eye. Her kitsune child still resided in the Western castle and she did not know what had become of him.

"Shippo…"she said softly, looking into the sky.

Sango couldn't help but put an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Shippo's disappearance almost slipped her mind. She had talked it over with Inuyasha and Miroku last night. They would go west and search for their kitsune friend in two days time.

"I'm sure he's okay. Sesshomaru is one who is merciful when called for."

Kagome nodded. That was true. He'd saved she and Rin many times. She was sure he could spare a young fox child. Right?

* * *

**-Rin-[Western Castle]**

Rin happily skipped down the hallways of the castle. The staff showered her with Kind smiles. She was such a sweet little girl and always wanted to help. Kasumi, head of the female servants had taken to her the day she met her. It was the night that her lord returned…

_Flashback_

_Kasumi stood before her staff as she waited at the castle gates. Earlier she had caught wind of her lord's scent, accompanied by a few others she did not recognize. Moments later a figure appeared in the clearing. A tall figure and a short figure could be seen through the slight fog. The fog cleared, revealing the concealed figures._

"_Lord Sesshomaru. Welcome home."Kasumi greeted, stepping forward._

_The others of her staff inclined their heads to him. "Welcome back Milord." The others chimed._

_A tiny figure clung to Sesshomaru's leg. The male servants took Ah-un by the reins, leading them to the stables. Sesshomaru walked closer. A human child was clinging to his leg as if she were about to die. The scent of fear was all over her as they came closer._

"_Kasumi, I trust everything has been prepared. The demoness nodded her head. _

"_Everything has been prepared. I've even prepared the young child's room myself. If she wishes to I could take her so she can bathe."_

_Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl. "Rin." He said softly._

_The young girl nodded, going towards Kasumi. Like Jaken she knew she was one of Lord Seshhomaru's servants. She took her hand and squeezed it gently. Kasumi was surprised. She didn't think the little human child would take to her so quickly considering she was a demon. It warmed her heart because she herself was unable to have children._

_**End Flashback**_

Rin was happy that she was being treated so kindly. She remembered when Sesshomaru told her of the occupants of the western castle. He told her that they might not like her because she was human .Even though that was true she knew she could get along with somebody, even it had to be Jaken alone. She was stronger now…within the heart. And that's what made her able to befriend demons.

* * *

-Lands of Musashi- [Inuyasha's Forest]

Yura and Jaken entered the forest. Jaken trudged behind the demoness and sighed. He was slightly annoyed at the order his dear lord had given him. He utterly despised humans and their weaknesses.

"Why must we retrieve this stupid girl? Can't she find her own way to the Castle?"

Yura stopped and leaned back against a tree. "I wish you'd shut the hell up." she growled.

Jaken was taken aback. "How dare you talk to me like that? Have more respect Yura!" he yelled, hopping around.

The demoness glared down at him, eyes piercing. The imph flinched, cowering behind the tree.

"I don't respect you in the least, a weakling no less." Yura retorted.

The Imph was astonished at her words. "Lord Sesshomaru…."his voice trailed off.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a true Daiyoukai is someone whom I respect whole heartedly unlike an eyes sore like you."

The Imph was broken hearted. "You are nothing like your twin sister Yuri-san."

Yura sat in the grass, crossing her legs. "Shut up and concentrate on the orders given to us."

* * *

_**-Kimara-**_

Kimara felt her feet gently touch the ground. Light bellowed from above. She was back in the Sengoku Jidai. Reaching up she grabbed a vine and pulled it, making sure it was strong enough to support her. After making sure they were sturdy she climbed up and out of the well. The forest overlooked the area. It was really beautiful as she sat on the well's edge so she could enjoy the beauty of this forest. The wind blew gently, her hair flowing with its wonderful breeze. A rustle in the bushes nearby ended her moment and opened her senses. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Wench." A voice said.

It was an annoying voice that could get on anybody's nerves. The bushes rustled again, revealing the disgusting green creature she'd seen back in the dungeon. The woman that brought her back to the well stood beside him.

"I've come to escort you back to the castle." the imph stated sternly.

Yura kicked him, sending him flying."Don't listen to that pitiful excuse for a demon. Our Lord informed us of your return and said that we were to come retrieve you." she said softly.

Kimara nodded but just sat on the edge of the well. Her long hair blew in the wind as she looked up at Yura.

"If it is okay I wish to stay here for the time being. I want to think about this a bit more. I'll stay in the neighboring village for at least two days. I need to clear my mind." she said softly.

Jaken stepped forward."Insolent wench. How dare you...!"he began but Yura kicked him, sending him spiraling into a nearby tree.

Yura nodded."I understand your feelings completely and I'll inform our lord of your decision. Please take as much time as you like. I'll respect your wishes."

With that Yura walked out of the forest. The sun hung overhead and shone brightly. Kimara smiled at her retreating back.

'I have to make my final decision. But first I want answers' she thought as she rose from her spot.

She walked out of the forest and along the path she took the day before. Kimara looked around, making sure no more ogres were after her. That was something she never wanted to go through ever again. A small village was coming into view. The rice patty fields were just along the road and she took it as a sign of hope. The men and women in the fields looked at her as though she were some kind of alien. Kimara hurried along and into the village.

'_You are nothing in comparison to him. He is a demon!'_

Kagome's words rung in her head again. She shook her head. If she was careful she could probably negotiate her way out of it. As she entered the village the villagers stared, men in particular. They gave her odd looks as they surrounding her.

"What is your business here?" they questioned defensively.

Kimara smiled nervously. "I…was just looking for someone who could give me some insight."

"That would be me child." said an elderly voice. Turning around the young woman saw an elderly woman dressed in a Miko uniform. She bowed deeply, knowing the woman was probably the head of the village.

"Leave her be." Kaede implied, looking around at the surrounding men.

The men backed away, following her orders. The old Miko walked away and into the center of village. Kimara followed, hoping to seek information. The elderly woman welcomed her into one of the huts. She followed, taking her seat across from the woman.

"What can I do for a young woman such as yourself?" Kaede questioned.

She could see that the young woman before her was from Kagome's time. She even had a slight resemblance to the young miko. Her physique was that of a martial artist. She also noticed the swords beside her.

"I've come in search of answers. My mind is clouded with confusion and I don't know what to do." She said softly.

"Well….its not so simple."Kimara said softly.

"What's not simple about it?" Kaede questioned.

Kimara explained her almost tragic dilemma. She showed no fear in her eyes as she had long gotten over it. The woman before her looked at her as if she had uttered unholy words.

"Whats the matter?" she questioned.

Kaede snapped out of her trance. Her expression turned serious as she turned to the young woman.

"Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Castle. A demon Lord."

That took her by surprise. Demons were also in her dream. So was the dream a foretelling of her coming here? She couldn't help but wonder.

"A demon lord you say?" she questioned, wrapping her mind around the idea.

_Kagome said the same thing. At first I didn't believe her but since I had seen a demon up close I had no choice but to believe. This feudal fairy tale…is coming true._

* * *

_**-Forest- [Yura]**_

The demoness ran through the forests, Jaken trying helplessly to follow behind her but to no avail.

"Yura, wait!"he called.

Yura stopped in her tracks. This frog youkai was honestly getting on her last nerve. She was surprised she had such patience to deal with him. She growled her displeasure as she turned to face the lesser youkai.

"You're slowing me down. We won't make it back in time if you keep stopping us." she snarled menacingly.

The frog youkai was angered by her words. "Insolent wench!" he yelled, hopping around, how dare you speak to me in that manner!"

"Who are you to address me as such?"Yura questioned.

Jaken was taken back. How did she think she was in any higher position than he was? Lord Sesshomaru would hear about this once they returned to the castle. Yura rolled her eyes before taking off into the forest. She was sick and tired of listening to that sorry excuse for youkai. She wondered why such trash was brought into the castle in the first place. She left him to babble on and on about nothing.

Jaken stopped his preaching and looked around. Yura was gone. He scoffed. That demoness certainly had a nasty attitude unlike her baby sister Yuri who was sweet as could be. They were polar opposites; Sweet and caring Yuri, then there was the fiery and arrogant Yura. Sometimes he wondered how they managed to get along.

Night was falling and he needed to get back to the Western Castle and inform his lord of the situation.

* * *

_**-Sesshomaru-[Office chambers]**_

Sesshomaru sat in his office, reading over some documents. It was about time he turn in for the night though he himself didn't need the rest. Yura had relayed a message to him not long ago. The door opened swiftly, yet softly.

"Milord, you've been in here all day. Shouldn't you rest?" a voice whispered.

Sesshomaru never looked up as the girl's scent filled the room. The soft footsteps stopped before his desk.

"Rin you shouldn't be up. Go back to bed." he replied, shuffling papers around on his desk.

Rin stepped into the room. Sesshomaru looked up at the girl who was dressed in a yellow yukata with a dark obi. Her hair was up in a side pony tail which lat on her left shoulder.

"Please Milord." she begged, chocolate eyes gleaming.

The demon lord sighed as he stood to his feet and walked over to the young girl. He nodded towards Yuri who stepped aside to let him pass.

"Come Rin."

The young girl followed ,walking side by side with him. Yuri followed closely, keeping an eye on Rin. The three walked silently back to the Western Wing and to the second floor where Rin's room resided.

"Lord Sesshomaru I shall take over from now."Yuri suggested, her voice quiet as she tucked Rin into bed.

Sesshomaru looked down into Rin's dark eyes."Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Yuri exited the room while Sesshomaru lingered behind to watch the sleeping young girl. She was growing to be such a beautiful girl and would soon find a mate. Until then he would protect her. The demon lord closed the door behind him and went to retire to his room for much needed rest for he would have hell to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

_Many thanks to those who have reviewed and have supported me. Thank you all very much. Chapter 4 will be up momentarily. Continue my feudal fairytale and click the 'next' button._

_-EmikoSakura27-_


	4. The Right decision?

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha...but I do own Kimara, Yuri, Yura for now.^^**

**Well I'm back with another chapter! It isn't much but I hope you all like it! Happy reading!**

* * *

**-Musashi village-(Kaede's village)**

Kimara had been trying to decide whether she would go back to that castle. She'd been staying in Kaede's village and had been helping out as payment for staying there. She knew her parents were worried but she would visit them shortly. She needed some things from the other side.

"Is something wrong child?" Kaede questioned as night began to fall.

Kimara folded her hands in her lap as Kaede started a fire so she could cook. Her eyes wandered as she took a few deep breaths.

"Its just that I'm so confused. I don't want to go back to that castle." she replied.

Kaede sighed."Just give it some thought child. The answer will not come to ye just like that." she replied, adding water to the pot.

Kimara nodded at her words and went to the other side of the hut and gathered some vegetables. Kaede would need them for whatever she was cooking.

"Ye should just go out to the hot springs and relax. Cleanse all those thoughts from your mind." the priestess said, handing her some clothing.

"Take as long as you need. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Kimara nodded, taking the items from Kaede. She bowed respectively before leaving.

_Flashback_

_'You will become a servant of our Lord and tend to his needs after his work is done.'_

Those words echoed in her mind. as she walked farther away from the hut. The hot springs were just on the outskirts of town. She could see the springs in the distance but there were already people here so she hid behind a tree.

"It sure is nice to relax once in awhile!"a voice exclaimed.

That voice sounded so familiar. She'd heard it before from somewhere but couldn't quite place it. She went to a vacant part of the springs where she was sure she wouldn't be bothered. The ravenette placed the items Kaede had given her on the grass beside a tree. She undressed, first placing her kimono on a tree branch beside her sash. She sat in the grass and began untaping her wrists and ankles.

"Miroku, you pervert!"a voice screamed.

That made Kimara jump in suprise. Were there perverts here too? She took the soap that Kaede gave her and lathered her body with it. She noticed that it was different than the soap from her time. The bushes rustled and the ravenette looked back.

"Who's there?"she questioned.

A cat with two tails jumped out of the bushes. It mewed softly as it came to sat beside her clothes. She smiled as she took the ponytail holder off , letting her hair fall. Kimara lathered it with soap also. Her thoughts from earlier dispersed as she then rinsed her body with the hot water. The small cat mewed as she got out and put on a silk white yukata. The fabric clung to her wet body as she walked back toward the village. The kitten followed, mewing.

"Are you going to follow me?"

The kitten mewed, jumping onto her shoulder, licked her cheek then ran off in the other direction.

_What a strange cat. _she thought.

An ominous wind blew harshly, stopping her in her tracks. Her senses took over as a branch snapped to the left of her.

"Who's there?"she questioned, putting her guard up.

A small squirrel ran by, startling her. She sighed as she began making her way to the village again. As she looked out at the moon she wondered how she were to make her final decision. Maybe if she slept on it she could decide. The ravenette entered the village and found Kaede's hut.

"Did you have a nice bath?"the elderly priestess questioned.

The raven-haired young woman nodded. Kaede looked over at her. She seemed distraught, almost lost in her own world. She knew what she was thinking about.

"Here child. Why don't you eat something." she suggested, handing her a bowl of stew.

Kimara nodded, taking the bowl. She was starving. The young woman began eating, putting all her worries aside. Kaede watched her carefully. She couldn't place it but there was something odd and out of place about her. The elderly priestess pulled out the futon mattresses, laying one out and placing the other beside Kimara.

"I'll be turning in for the night. You should too."

With that said the teenager lay down for the night. She pulled the cover over her body and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**-Kaede and Kimara- (The next morning)**

The sun rose high as it beamed brightly over the feudal Era. The birds sang and the fall wind blew wistfully. It was a beautiful combination of scenery as Kimara took it in. The air was crisp and pure, nothing like back home. The young woman couldn't help but enjoy this as she dressed herself. Kaede smiled, knowing she was feeling better and that her decision had been made.

"So you're going?"she questioned.

Kimara slid her sword into the sash of her kimono and tied her hair back.

"I am." she said calmly, uncertainly yet positively.

Kaede looked over at the girl with wide eyes as if she had spoken unholy words but as she thought about them she smiled and her eyes softened, holding great respect for Kimara's decision.

"I see." the priestess said as she finished her sweeping, please have a safe journey.

the raven-haired young woman nodded as she pulled the medallion her mother had given her from her kimono sleeve. Kaede peeked over at her out of curiosity. The medallion caught her attention. She'd seen it before somewhere but she couldn't remember where. Kikyo had once possessed a replica of the said medallion but to this day never knew what it meant.

"W-where did you get that?"she questioned,

Kimara looked down at the medallion around her neck. She smiled as she remembered her mother's precious words.

"I received it from my grandmother its an heirloom, she replied, a family heirloom."

"F-family heirloom?" Kaede questioned. Kimara nodded.

The young woman nodded, grasping the medallion in her hand, running her fingers over its symbols.

"My Grandmother, priestess Chie told me that the Yirino family never leaves debts unpaid." she explained.

The older woman nodded her understanding. "Lady Kaede I must be on my way. I want to keep that promise to my family."Kimara said softly as she looked into the sky.

"Please be careful."

* * *

**-Inner Gardens-**

Sesshomaru looked out into the clear sky. Something had his senses on high alert ever since this morning and he couldn't figure it out. Yuri was watching Rin play out in the garden and he watched from a distance. The clear blue sky suddenly darkened and roared with thunder. A figure of a dog demon in its full form appeared in among the clouds. Yuri noticed and went to gather the children and make sure they were inside and safe. Sesshomaru went closer to the figure as it descended and the sky began to lighten up.

"Sesshomaru." a female voice said. He recognized the voice as his mother Tsukiko.

"Mother, to what do I owe this visit?"he questioned.

The female Inu Youkai smiled. "I've come to deliver a message ...from your father."

* * *

**-Inu-tachi-**

Today was the day they would set off on their journey for the western lands. Sango had been preparing for it along with Kagome. The two sparred from dawn until dusk the days before, honing in on their powers. They wanted to be strong enough since they heard that demons in the west were much stronger.

It was early as the moon still lingered in the sky. The sun slowly began to rise and the inu-tachi set off on their new journey: to rescue Shippo. As they walked Kagome couldn't help but worry..Though she'd been told that he'd be alright something kept eating at her. She didn't know what it was but she knew something was not right.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

The young miko looked up into the golden eyes of her beloved Inuyasha. They held concern for her. Kagome shook her head and gave him a smile of reassurement.

"I'm just a little worried…nothing wrong." She said softly.

Inuyasha nodded, looking into the sky.

* * *

**-Tsukiko and Sesshomaru-**

Sesshomaru stood before his mother and stared at her with those cold piercing Golden honey eyes. She returned the look only kinder.

"Why don't we talk in private? This concerns your rule over the lands."

The demon lord's eyes widened, surprised at her words. He led her into the security of the castle not that either of them needed it. Tsukiko admired the beautiful castle she was once a part of. Soon enough they were in his private office so they could have all the privacy that they could ever wish for. Tsukiko cleared her throat as she began to speak.

"Sesshomaru, my son." she began, You've only ruled these lands for such a short time. Though that is so I feel that it is time for you to take a mate."

"Absurd. If that is all you have come to tell me then leave." he growled.

Tsukiko didn't flinch in the least. Her eyes were trying to tell him something but he didn't care as she had angered him with her words.

"Sesshomaru there is a reason for that. The Council wishes to take over your lands if you are unable to find a mate in a year's time. If you heed my warning you will be stripped of your title and will have to step down as ruler."

Those words angered him even further as his eyes went bloodshot red. Tsukiko let him be so he could think about her words. Sesshomaru's inner beast was with the idea. It had been long since he'd seen a female worthy of him. It longed to have a woman to pleasure.

"Mate." it growled.

Sesshomaru calmed it as he left the room and Yuri trotted up to him. Her eyes were soft.

"Lord Sesshomaru my sister has caught wind of the mortal girl and has gone to the gates so retrieve her. Are there any certain arrangements you'd like me to make?"

The demon lord rolled his eyes and his inner beast saw this as a window of oppurtunity as it purred in delight. Sesshomaru blocked its thoughts as he turned to answer his most loyal servant.

"That doesn't not concern me." he replied flatly.

Yuri nodded."Yes Milord. Sorry to bother you." she said in a low whisper as she turned on her heel and left.

Sesshomaru found it a little hard to control his inner Demon's sudden urges. He didn't know why hearing of this woman made him go haywire.

'This is going to be difficult'

* * *

**-Kimara and Shuuko-**

Kimara walked through the forest, following Kaede's directions. She'd made much progress for the short time she'd been traveling. Shuko, her small fox slept soundly on her shoulder.

"Shuko, you should stretch for a bit." she suggested, smiling down at the fox.

The small fox squeaked as it jumped down from its perch and stretched just as her master instructed. Kimara looked ahead and saw a huge structure in the distance. It seemed to be a very prestigious castle by the look of it. Shuko growled as they neared it. The ravenette shushed her as they came before the enormous metal gates. Up close it was even bigger than she imagined. Four guards blocked her path.

"What business do you have here Wench?"one growled.

That made Shuko growl as her tiny form grew. The small fox was no more as she had taken her larger form. She bared her fangs and snarled visciously at the demons.

"I'll take it from here." a voice said.

A woman walked from behind a tree. She had fiery ember eyes and ember high-lighted hair. The woman nodded at the guards as she passed them and went to stand before Kimara.

"I see you've chosen to come back. You must be a brave one. No human would ever come back to a demon castle."

Kimara nodded, a sad look on her face. She straightend up. "I'm in debt to the lord of this castle."

Yura silently led Kimara into the Garden of the Western Castle where the children were playing. The children of many ages stopped their actions and stared at the pair. The Raven-haired maiden hid her face shyly as they passed. She felt a sense of relief once inside the castle. Yura noticed that the girl was panting as if she'd run a marathon to get here.

"Stay here while I get my sister. She'll need your measurements in order to prepare your clothes for tonight when you are presented to the lord of our lands."

Kimara raised an eyebrow. "Presented?"she squeaked, I'm not some trophy to be won."

Yura turned to face her."I'm well aware of that but Demon Males are not. I don't know how things are in your world but that is what's done here little girl. And as a female I can't help that."

Her words made Kimara stop planning her very angry reply. The demoness led Kimara down the hall and up to the second floor where they bumped into a young woman.

"Onee-san, I see you've returned. I've prepared your room miss. Please follow me." the young woman instructed.

Kimara obeyed, Yura behind her. She was led to a room, lavishly and extravagantly decorated. Stepping into the room Kimara saw it for what it truly was: _**Breathtakingly beautiful.**_

"Stay here until preparations are will watch you until otherwise." Yura that she left.

Kimara sat on the bed."Lets get you measured."Yuri said softly.

"Measured?For what?"

yuri pulled out a measuring tape from her Kimono smiled."Your Kimono if can't wear that I'm afraid."she said with a laugh.

Kimara hesitated a bit."There are no males in this wing of the just us girls."she said with a slight giggle.

The ravenette obeyed, untying her sash and letting it fall to the felt she could trust this she removed her kimono and everything she had under it.

Yuri stepped around her and measured her petite waist. She then estimated her height which was no taller than her own. Yuri then brought her hand around to her chest and pulled the tape around, the ends meeting. She wanted to make sure she had the right measurements. Kimara winced as she pulled it even tighter.

"Please try to bear with it. I need an exact measurement."Yuri said softly as she read the numbers on the tape, then memorized them. She released the young woman from her slight torture, letting Kimara catch her breath.

"I will bring your clothes as soon as their ready. Please rest here until then."

Yuri walked out of the door and into the hallway only to see Rin. She was dressed in a beautifully decorated Kimono.

"Good Afternoon Rin."Yuri greeted with a smile.

Rin peeked around Yuri, trying to see into the room."Is she here yet?"she questioned with enthusiasm.

"If you mean the young mortal woman then yes."Yuri replied.

The young girl ran into the room and crawled onto the bed. She scooted closer to Kimara who looked out of the window. The ravenette turned to face her.

"You're Rin aren't you?"she questioned.

the young girl smiled, nodding."My name is Kimara. Its an honor to meet you Rin."

The young girl nodded, smiling."I didn't think you'd come back. You're wounds were horrific and no human would ever come back here. I didn't think you'd recover from your wounds...just like mama."

Kimara instinctively pulled her into an embrace."Its..okay Rin."

Rin slowly got out of the embrace. She had never told anyone about what happened except Sesshomaru. In her little fragile heart she knew that she could trust Kimara. She reminded her somewhat of kagome.

"I got your kimono all dirty." she whispered, touching the wet spot her tears had made on Kimara's chest.

The older girl smiled."Its quite fine. Rin's your name isn't it?"

Rin nodded in agreement."My name is Kimara, its an honor to meet you."

There seemed to be a peaceful glow around the little girl as Kimara looked at her, Though she was confused at to what it was but smiled at the young girl. The door opened, revealing Yura and Yuri.

"Here you should change into this. Its more befitting of the current situation."

Yuri lay a beautiful snow white furisode across the bed. It was adorned with beautiful autumn colored leaves. The obi was a darkish orange with a beautiful floral pattern

Kimara nodded as Yuri took her leave. Rin sat on the bed, wanting to know what Kimara would look like in her Kimono. The older girl undressed and got dressed in the Kimono. She let her hair cascade down her back as she removed the ribbon. For a finishing touch she placed the medallion around her neck and hid it under the kimono.

"Pretty." Rin whispered , amazed at her beauty.

The door opened, revealing Yura and Yuri. "Rin, Lord Sesshomaru is calling for you."Yuri said announced.

Rin hopped off the bed and went to stand by Yuri. She was her guardian as ordered by Sesshomaru. She smiled at Kimara before she and Yuri exited the room. Yura stayed behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru awaits us. I shall escort you." she said in a low whisper.

Kimara followed after her as she was deep in thought. The name Sesshomaru sounded a bit familiar yet she did not know why. The name was distant in her mind and she couldn't hold onto it as it faded back into the darkest depths of her mind. While in her musing she bumped into Yura who glared back at her.

"Sorry." she whispered as they neared a different hallway.

Yura stopped and kneeled at a door."Milord I've brought the human woman as you requested.

A deep male voice said, "Enter."

The two entered the room. This room was filled with many books as they were lined up in rows on the bookshelves. A desk stood before them and a man stood before them. He was dress in a white Hoari with red hexagon's on each sleeve. Kimara looked at him through her bangs.

"What is your name Wench?"he questioned.

Kimara hesitated a bit as she clenched her fist at his disrespect. "My name is Kimara sir."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her tone. She was trying to hold back something and he wondered why. Her scent was a scent of honey and jasmine. Her deep violet orbs looked up into his pure golden ones. Sesshomaru took notice of her clothes. The snow white Furisode hugged her slender body. The wide obi was orange red, the koshi-himo sash dark brown, date-jime belt contrasted with the koshi-himo. For the finishing touch the obi-jime cord was dark yellow. The different colors set off the entire kimono perfectly.

Kimara never looked up at him again as she shifted her weight around on both feet. The sandals made her feet a little uncomfortable. Being around this demon Lord was unnerving but she stood her ground and fought to bear with the overwhelming vibes that were emitting from him. She could tell by his looks of disdain that he hated humans with a passion and that his feelings weren't changing anytime soon.

"Yura have you informed her of the duties in which she will be responsible for?"he questioned, his voice echoing in Kimara's ears.

The demoness nodded in agreement as she stepped into the room and kneeled before him.

"Yes Milord. Yuri is finishing her room preparations as we speak. We'll take care of it, no need to worry." she replied.

The demon lord nodded in understanding then glared at the young woman before him again. Yura turned on her heel and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. Kimara felt so insecure alone with him she felt how cold he was and knew his heart had iced over.

"Leave." he said coldy.

"Y-yes."she squeaked, rushing for the door.

* * *

**-Inu-tachi-**

Kagome had heard about Kimara's decision from her mother. She couldn't believe she'd do something so crazy. A human living among demons never ended well. It was either that human was killed out of spite and hatred or condemned to the life of a slave. She wished no ill will on her and now that she'd gone and done this .She was brave; she could say that much but Kimara was also fragile.

'Kimara why?' she thought to herself, I may lose you...no I can't lose you. You're one of my closest friends.'

"Something wrong Kagome-chan?"Sango questioned, concerned for her friend.

The Miko shook her head and smiled."No its nothing. Just thinking." she laughed.

Inuyasha looked down at her from his perch on a tree branch above. He knew Kagome had been deeply hurt by her friend's decision. She was going to be a slave for the rest of her life and she actually chose that. Although Kaede told her of their moments together and how Kimara had decided of her own free will she just couldn't believe she was gone; gone out of her life.

"Inuyasha, I'm going for a walk." she said softly as her deep blue eyes wandered the skies.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked through some of his father's books. His lands were in danger all because mating season was approaching. It was such a waste of time to seek a female who was worthy of proving herself and producing a powerful heir to his kingdom. Sesshomaru found no need in such things because he wouldn't have an emotional attachment to the demoness, only use her to produce a strong heir who was capable of ruling his father's lands.

Seeshomaru was intent on studying and seeking information that he had no idea how late it was. There was a knock at the door and he didn't look up at it as he heard a soft voice say, "Lord Sesshomaru I've prepared your evening tea."

With that said the door opened and soft footsteps came into the room. Sesshomaru looked up to see the young woman who was with Yura earlier. Their eyes never met as she placed the tea on his desk and backed away.

"Milord I-."she began but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Why were you trespassing on my lands?"he questioned, glaring coldy at her.

The raven-haired young woman shuffled her feet nervously, her head bowed. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I was trying to find my way back home. I'm actually not from this time and I..."her voice trailed off.

The girl was unaware that she had just told him that she was from the future and she really didn't mean tell more than she had to. 'Damn' she thought as she bit her tounge.

"You're not from this time?" Sesshomaru questioned, curiosity arising.

Kimara tried to correct her mistake."Well...I...that's not...I meant...I'm...never mind." she muttered under her breath, looking at the floor. She noticed that her chest was glowing. The necklace like medallion was glowing intensely and yet she didn't know why.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened as he remembered something from long ago.

**~Flashback~**

_"_ Chichi-ue_ what is that?" a young Sesshomaru questioned, pointing at the glowing circular object around his father's neck._

_Inutaishou smiled at his young son's curiosity and picked him up so he could sit in his lap._

_"Sesshomaru, my son. This is one of our family's most treasured possessions. It enables you to find a mate who is honorable, a worthy female who is capable of becoming the Lady of the Western Lands. Someone who can rule by your side."_

_"A mate?" the young prodigy questioned, looking up at his father. He'd never heard of the word even in his studies. Maybe his teacher was slacking._

_Inutaishou nodded his head at his son's question. His son was rather eager today and he was different than other days when he was silent._

_"Your mother Tsukiko is my mate. And you will someday in your life find one. "he explained, and I advise you use this to find one who is worthy."_

_The young boy smiled."Yes _Chichi-ue_."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Kimara stared at Sesshomaru whom had fallen silent as he stared at the glowing light that emitted from her chest. She pulled the glowing item from her kimono and held it in her hand, staring at it with wide eyes. The demon lord before her stood and snatched it from her grasp, breaking the string that held it around her neck. The raven-haired young woman was pulled forward a bit but caught herself just as she was about to hit the desk.

"Where did you get this?"he demanded, noticing his father's symbol on the back. Kimara looked up at him and wished she hadn't. His eyes were dark and angry .She backed up and to the wall, forgetting that the door was so near.

"My grandmother...Priestess Chie gave it to me. Its an item that has been passed down into our shrine. I don't know where it came from."

The demon lord looked at her then to the item in his hands. Then he looked back to the young woman who cowered at the other end of the room. Was his family connected to hers? No that was dishonorable and out of the question. The sight of humans was disgusting and she was no exception.

Kimara was past afraid. She was absolutely terrified as she brought her knees to her chest and lay her head on them, clenching her eyes shut for fear of him striking her. She feared that even her slight movement toward the door would anger him even further. Tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her head into her knees. She heard footsteps as they swiftly moved across the room and out into the hallway. That was her cue as she made her escape into the hallway and down the stairs. She encountered numerous hallways until she found her room which was beside rin's on the eastern hall.

The young woman shut the door behind her, back against it as she slid down to the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing was uneven. She stood and balanced herself on shaky legs and went to sit on the bed. She was tired. All the fear that had consumed her was draining her energy. Before she went to bed she undressed and put on a simple light blue yukata with a dark yellow obi. With that done she snuggled under the covers and fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

**_A/N:Kimara has entered the western castle once again. Her encounter with Sesshomaru is not a happy one. It only clouds her mind further. Did she make the right decision on coming back here? What will happen as Kimara continues to work at the Western castle? Find out in the next chapter. Please review!^^_**

**_PS:If you are a follower of any of my other stories, don't worry I will be updating soon. I've just been busy! Until Next Time! ^_^  
_**

**-EmikoSakura27-**


	5. The final Decision

**Hello! My writer's block has finally subsided and I'm back on track. I won't talk for long but its just that writer's block is soooo Evil! Well enough of that onward to the very exciting chapter of Sesshomaru no Saisho no Ai! Bye now!**

* * *

_**-Western Castle-[with Rin]**_

The next morning Rin awoke to the twittering of the birds as they sang to the morning sun. She hopped out of bed and stretched. Yuri entered the room, wearing a beautiful summer yukata.

"Lets get you cleaned up Rin." she said with a smile, Today is a such a beautiful day to play outside."

Rin smiled at her words. She finished stretching and went to follow Yuri into the hall. She thought about Kimara for a moment. She had heard when she ran into her room last night and was a little concerned.

"Is Kimara-chan up yet?"she questioned.

Yuri looked down at the small girl, her eyes staring down at her but her mind elsewhere. She had heard what went on last night and it frightened even her.

"I'm sure she's tired .Let her rest for the time being." she said with a smile.

Rin nodded, following Yuri down the hallway. She saw Yura approaching and stopped, bowing her head in respect. Yura stopped before the young girl.

"Lift your head Rin. " she said with a smile, you need not bow your head upon us for we serve you."

Rin blushed. She always forgot that. "Oh."

* * *

_**-Kimara-**_

Kimara shifted in bed, turning to avoid the sun as it beamed into the room. Her mind was in a fog as all the memories seemed to flood back. She blocked them as she moved to sit up. Her violet orbs were dark as she moved to get out of bed. There was silence. She thought it a little odd as she sat up. The door slid open, revealing Yura.

"I can't believe you're just waking up. Come now, I'll take you to the bath house."

The young woman's deep violet orbs brightened as she followed Yura. Maybe things would be better today. Without the medallion of truth around her neck she felt a little less confident and her heart yearned for home. Her doubts were overpowering her heart and she felt like she was being backed into a corner. Chills ran down her spine as they passed _his_ private study. Soon enough they arrived in the outer building. Rin and Yuri were already here.

"Kimara-Chan, are you okay?" Rin questioned, getting out the water and running to her.

Her wet little body clung to kimara's thigh. She trembled with worry. Kimara patted her head. "I'm alright Rin. I…um…didn't get much sleep last night." She whispered, her voice distant.

Yura and Yuri looked at one another before taking their leave. Rin pulled the obi, that held kimara's kimono together loose. The kimono fell away, revealing her naked body. Instinctively she covered herself. Rin pulled her into the bath.

"Relax." Rin coaxed with a smile, pulling a jar from one of the cabinets.

The older woman settled down in the water. It was warm and ridded the sleep from her eyes. Back at home a bath never made her feel this revitalized. She felt at peace here almost like she belonged here but she didn't believe that. She belonged back in Tokyo with her family. She'd only come here in respect for her family as they had never left a debt unpaid; never tarnishing their honor. Then she thought about it. Her family was so calm about everything. Not once did they question her about her ordeal or how she got her horrific wounds.

Rin looked up at Kimara with her eyebrows furrowed. She seemed troubled by something. The older woman snapped out of her so called trance before pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. Three days. It had been three days since she arrived here and she still felt homesick. Was it because the Medallion of Truth no longer dangled around her neck? She sighed before grabbing a washcloth and cleaning up. Rin had gotten out before her and was now getting dress. Kimara stood, grabbing a towel and wrapped it around her slender form.

She went to sit on one of the stone pedestals. Her clothes lay on the other end, a powder blue furisode with a very beautiful and intricate floral design. The young woman got dressed then braided her hair. Rin watched Kimara as she braided her knee-length hair. Kimara noticed the disappointed look on the child's was dressed in a light green yukata robe with different shades of white and yellow designs.

"Would you like me to braid your hair as well Rin-chan?"she questioned.

Rin nodded her head as she smiled an ear-to-ear grin. "Would you Kimara-san?"she squeaked.

The young woman nodded. Rin sat beside her on the pedestal, barely able to contain her excitement. Kimara couldn't help but smile at the little girl's happy attitude. She could think of her as a little sister and the thought of it made her heart swell with joy. At least she had someone who liked her. Rin smiled as she looked in the mirror and saw her hair. She had two circular braids on either side. This hairstyle was unknown to her and yet it was very beautiful, not comparable to any other she'd seen.

"Thank you so much."Rin squealed, grabbing Kimara in a hug.

Kimara patted her head and smiled."You're welcome. Come now, let's get you something to eat."

The two exited the room and walked along the hallways. Kimara took in the beautiful scenery outside and smiled. Then some chrysanthemum blossoms and Cherry blossom trees caught her eyes as she got an idea. She gingerly pulled a chrysanthemum blossom from a branch and a cherry blossom from a branch. Then she placed each one in rin's hair where the braids were.

"Kimara-Chan, let's make a promise on these flowers. "The young girl said softly, holding out her pinky finger.

Kimara looked down at her in confusion."Promise?"

The small girl nodded."Let's promise that we'll always be friends."

The older young woman smiled as she intertwined her pinky with Rin's. "It's a promise."

"Rin you go ahead to the dining hall. I've other things to tend to."

The young girl skipped along as she disappeared in the opposite direction. Kimara turned on her heel and went down the hallway then to the castle kitchens. She prepared some tea and even added a few things to it so it didn't taste so bland. Then she made her way upstairs and to _his _office. She knocked but there was no response. It was quite odd.

Kimara learned that he was quite the early riser. She figured he was in his room. It was then that she hesitated to take a step up the stairs. The fears that she felt last night coursed through her body again, a new kind of fear. Something within her battled with the consuming fear and urged her to face him. She took slow steps at first but then walked with confidence.

She knocked on the door but there was only silence again. Kimara raised her hand to knock once more but the door opened, revealing the silver-haired man. His golden eyes stared down at her. She flinched a bit.

"Milord I've brought your morning tea. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Kimara waited for a response. He began walking down the hallway. She followed him back downstairs but stopped and looked around. She sensed something and it bothered her. Looking out of the window she saw a tornado-like structure coming towards the castle. What was worse Rin was playing in a tree near there.

_"Promise that we'll always be friends."_

Kimara was intent on keeping her promise. She looked up at Sesshomaru's back. His body tensed as he had sensed it too. She couldn't take a chance at it missing Rin and her instinct took over. Sesshomaru was already gone. She jumped from the second story window and landed swiftly on her feet. She stripped herself of the Furisode to reveal a shorter kimono and ran as fast as she could.

A scream rang through her ears and it awakened something deep within her. Her speed increased tenfold and she even surpassed Sesshomaru. He looked onward as confusion riddled his mind._ How was this mortal able to surpass him?'_ he thought. The tornado that approached the castle dispersed, revealing a pack of wolves.

Rin looked at them, terror in her eyes as she climbed higher into the tree as the wolves ascended the tree. They were determined to get their prey. The small child remembered the horrible day...the day in which she was murdered by these animals and she was absolutely petrified. Tears stung her chocolate eyes as she clung desperately to the tree.

"Somebody...anybody help me!"

Kimara placed a hand on the hilt of Suzukina. She jumped, putting all her energy into her legs. Though she couldn't feel pain she knew her muscles were screaming and that she would pay for it later. She jumped between trees, using small spurts of energy more powerful than the last. The wolves were making their advance towards Rin, running up the tree now. Kimara noticed and she would not let them near her. She drew Suzukina and threw it, sending it spiraling towards the ravenous animals.

The blade threw them off the tree, averting their attention. Finally she made her way to the top branches and up to Rin. The small girl ran into her arms and cried into her chest. Kimara smiled weakly as she felt her body weaken. She placed a hand on rin's head.

"You're safe...I'm ...glad..."she said in a low whisper as her eyes went blank. Her body went limp as it fell backwards and out of the tree, pulling Rin with her.

Sesshomaru didn't take second chance as he sped towards the two .Rin was his only priority right now. The other mortal could fend for herself.

"Kimara please wake up."Rin begged, Please Wake up!"

The young woman didn't budge. Rin shook her and shook her but to no avail as they hurdled downward. The small girl saw a blur of white and knew instantly that it was her savior, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"She screamed as he came toward her.

The demon lord caught them in his arms, supporting them also with his pelt. His golden eyes looked upon the two, Yura and Yuri appeared at his sides. The wolves were no longer a threat as they had retreated from the power of Sesshomaru's demonic Aura.

"What happened?"Yuri questioned.

"Wake up, please wake up!"Rin begged.

She was crying, begging Kimara to awaken. She was just lying there, still and unmoving. Yuri put her hands on her shoulder.

"She's still alive."Yura said softly, her heart is still beating. She's just tired from her ordeal. I'll take her to her room."

Yura's ember eyes were filled with astonishment as she looked down at Kimara. She'd seen everything and nothing added up._ This young woman is of mortal blood. 'She thought. If that was so then how come she could do things even a demoness had difficulty with? Yura wondered why her scent was that of a human's yet she had the agility and flexibility of a demoness? She racked her brain for any possible answers but found none._

The demoness walked to her Private bed chambers. She slid the door open and placed her gently on the bed. She took one last glance at the girl before leaving.

'_What in the world was she?'_

Yura walked to her Private bed chambers. She slid the door open and placed her gently on the bed. She took one last glance at the girl before leaving.

* * *

**-Sesshomaru and Yuri-**

Sesshomaru couldn't fathom that odd phenonom. He wanted answers from the mortal wretch. She intrigued him and she might even prove useful to him. Rin lay sleeping in his arms. Yuri took the sleeping child into her arms.

"I'll see to it that she is cared for Milord. "She said softly, showing her respect. The young woman walked off without another word.

Sesshomaru stared at her back. He went on his way to his study, ready to engage in research. He absolutely had to know more about this mortal woman. She intrigued him and his inner demon. It wanted to know more about her but Sesshomaru was not about to let that happen. She was a mere mortal and he was a great Daiyoukai. She would disgrace his reputation if he were even seen with her.

* * *

**-Kimara-**

The young woman lay in bed. She was sleeping, letting her body rest from its earlier ordeal.

"Who...are you?"She whimpered.

_A man stood before a young girl, no older than seven. The man had bluish silver hair and dark blue eyes they were kind as he looked down at the small girl._

_"How many times have I told you my dear Kimara?" he questioned, kneeling down before the child._

_The young girl shook her head at his words."Who are you...and how do you know my name? 'She demanded._

_The man stood and went toward the young girl. The girl backed away."You don't need to worry about that. "he said softly, now come with me."_

_The young girl covered her ears and ran in the other direction. She didn't understand what he was saying but it scared her._

_"You must accept it. "He said, the words ringing in her head._

The girl shook her head violently and screamed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Kimara's eyes opened wide, sitting up quickly. She was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Her body trembled violently and was riddled with sweat. Kimara took in deep breaths, trying to catch her breath. She moved to sit at the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. The dream she had was unreal and what did it have to do with her? Then at that moment pain shot through her body and legs.

The door opened with a snap. Kimara lifted her head to see who entered the room. Yuri had a look of concern on her face as she came closer to her.

"I heard you cry out. What ails you?"She questioned, stepping a little closer.

Kimara regained her composure as she shook her head."No I'm fine. It...was just a nightmare and an old injury."Kimara said softly.

Yuri shook her head, eyes soft and caring."I understand. Would you like some herbal tea? Maybe it would help a little? And Maybe even a fresh change of clothes?"

"That sounds nice. Thank you very much."Kimara said with a bow of her head.

Yuri's blue eyes danced. She smiled before going on her way to the task asked of her. Kimara looked at the floor and began to think. Just what did she do in order to gain injuries such as these? The pain was great and felt it was only getting worse. The good side to this was that Rin was safe. It was the only thing she remembered. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said softly.

The door slid open to reveal Yura and Jaken. The little green toad ran into the room, his staff pointed at her as if he would hurt her. She raised an eyebrow then glared at him with annoyance.

"What do you want you little toad?" she growled.

That infuriated Jaken. He hopped around, waving his staff at her as if were going to unleash a great power upon her. She was such a disrespectful Wretch.

"How dare you, you insolent and disrespectful Wench! You need to learn some manners or you won't last here long!" he shouted.

Kimara, already in pain and completely aggravated by this idiot's shouting, kicked the little frog-like thing. Jaken smashed into the wall and slowly slid down onto the floor. He mumbled something before standing to his feet.

"You listen to me. I will not be insulted by such an annoying thing as you. You have no power over me whatsoever and I defenitely refuse to listen to what you say. Yell at me again if you want to but I won't guarantee that you won't live next time. Got it?" she said in a low voice, full of poison.

Yura laughed. "I'm so glad we think alike. I came here because our Lord has summoned you to his study. I know nothing of the details but I know it concerns your actions earlier."

Kimara swallowed hard. What did he want with her? Slowly she stood to her feet, wincing as the pain engulfed her in its hellish fire. Her hands found the wall and her nails dug into it, trying to deal with the horrible sensation. Yura rushed forward and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright? Its the Injuries from earlier isn't it?"she questioned.

The young Mortal woman tried not to make it obvious but she failed miserably. She smiled at Yura before forcing her legs to hold her weight. It would be agonizing but she hated showing weakness.

"If you are able to go, I'll take you to him." Yura said, releasing her grip on her.

Kimara nodded. "Thank you."

Yura led her into the hallway and towards _his_ private study. It resided in the West wing of the huge Castle. Kimara's heart began to race and her legs trembled as they neared it. Yura stopped and Kimara followed suit. She stepped aside and Kimara swallowed hard before moving closer to the door.

"Milord, you called for me?"she whispered, opening the door a crack.

The sound of shuffling came from inside the room. "Enter."

* * *

**-Sesshomaru and Kimara-**

Kimara did as she was told and bowed deeply. Sesshomaru noticed the fear on her. She reeked of it. He wondered what made her so afraid. Him? Well he wouldn't put I past her. Most mortals feared him, an Inu-Youkai. He also noticed her trembling.

"There is something I require of you."he said in that monotone voice.

Kimara raised an eyebrow but didn't try to focus on it or she would lose her balance. She was in enough pain as it was.

"Require?"she questioned.

He only stared at her and she took that as a yes. He stood to his feet and walked around the desk to stand before her. Her legs threatened to fall beneath her. She looked into his golden eyes. They were void of any emotion yet she sensed something deep within.

"You will be Rin's protector from now on."

Kimara looked at him in confusion. Why would he trust her to protect Rin? She was a servant here and only just got here plus she was a mortal. Well Rin was mortal too but that still didn't explain anything.

"W-why?"she questioned, do you really trust me to do such a thing?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you questioning my decision?"

"N-no milord. I apologize for my rudeness."she whispered, I will go to Rin now.

Kimara bowed before taking her leave. Once outside the door the tension drained from her body and her legs gave out. She cursed under her breath. Footsteps sounded behind her. Sesshomaru had discovered her. His eyes bore into her back and she dare not turn around. 'Why?' she thought, why couldn't it wait until I returned to my room?'

"Move." he said.

The young woman shivered at the sound in his voice. He gave her an order and she, for once, couldn't comply with it.

"I can't."she whispered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Kimara craned her head so that she could look at him. Her violet eyes bore into his. He raised an eyebrow. Why wouldn't she move?

"My legs won't move. Its because of the injuries I sustained from earlier."she replied.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He knelt down and picked her up in his arms. She was an annoying mortal. Having to save her a second time was really aggravating. Kimara stiffened in his arms, feeling the tension between them. He obviously hated her and didn't want anything to do with a mortal like her. Sesshomaru inwardly fought with himself. His inner Youkai liked the idea of having a mate. To him this human was more beautiful than any demoness but was she worthy of a demon lord such as himself? Sesshomaru blocked the thoughts from his mind. He absolutely despised humans and taking one as a mate was simply out of the question. It was just downright disgraceful. He would not become his father, a great Inu Daiyoukai who suffered a miserable death because of a mortal woman and his ignorant half-breed brother. Just the thought of it angered him. He dropped the young woman he was carrying and walked away.

"Stand on your own strength."

Kimara groaned in pain before looking at Sesshomaru's retreating back. How dare he! He was such an arrogant and selfish person. She'd asked him a simple task of helping her to her room and he goes and drops her! There must've been no common courtesy in this place. The young woman grabbed the wall and supported her weight on it as she stumbled to her feet. The pain was searing and mind numbing but her anger averted her mind away from it.

"You pride-engulfed dog." she whispered.

* * *

**-Yuri and Kimara-**

Yuri, who was walking down the hallway hummed a soft tune to herself. She had a fresh kimono laying over her shoulder and a tray in her hands. The her mind went to Kimara who was a mortal living in a demon inhabited castle. When she first arrived Yuri saw past her mortality and immediately treated her as if she were a demon herself. Yura had done the same, seeing through her weak mortality and treated her as if they were family. Though full-fledged demons, the sisters were not so quick to judge unlike their brethren who would kill a mortal in an instant.

The blue eyed demoness continued on her way to the eastern hall when her ears picked up something. It was soft but she heard it though she couldn't quite tell what it was. She stopped in her tracks when she felt her foot hit something. She looked up and saw Kimara leaning against the wall, her legs trembling. She could smell salt from her tears. Hurriedly, she put the tray down and was at her side. The mortal girl slid to the floor and sobbed.

"What ails you? Is it your injuries?" she questioned.

She shook her head slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She buried her head in Yuri's chest and cried even harder.

"Home….I want to go home. I never want to come back to this place." she sobbed, squeezing Yuri's hand.

Yuri held her in her arms and consoled her. What could've happened to make her want leave like this. IT was a little heartbreaking. Footsteps slowly approached.

"W-what?" said a voice.

Both young women looked up to see Rin. The little girl stared at them as if she'd lost her best friend and on the verge of tears. Before either could say anything Rin ran back down the hallway. Kimara stared at her retreating back. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She pulled away from Yuri and wiped her tears away. Yuri's sapphire eyes were downcast as she put Kimara's arm around her neck.

"I'll….make arrangements. We'll leave tonight." she said pulling her up from the floor.

Silence engulfed the two as they returned to Kimara's room.

* * *

**-Rin and Sesshomaru-**

Rin ran, tears staining her face. The only person she could trust like a mother figure was leaving out of her life. Why did everyone she cared about have to abandon her? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. In her musing the little girl ran into someone, resulting in her falling on her butt. She looked up to see Sesshomaru. He knelt down to her and she ran to him, burying her head in his kimono.

"Kimara-chan, is leaving? Why? Why Sesshomaru-sama? Why is my only friend leaving? If she leaves…Rin will be all alone again." she whispered.

Fresh tears swelled in her chocolate eyes. Sesshomaru placed an arm around her and let her cry. He never liked seeing Rin sad. It pained him as much as it aggravated him to see her shed tears. Rin pulled away and he wiped the remnants of water from her eyes.

"Rin, what happened?" he questioned, his golden eyes somewhat soft.

Rin nodded, sniffling. "I heard Kimara-chan tell Yuri-san that she wanted to go home and never return. When I heard that my heart shattered. Please Sesshomaru-sama, compel her to stay. Rin will be all alone again."

Sesshomaru put a hand on her cheek, looking down at Rin. She smiled before hugging him.

"Thank you lord Sesshomaru." she said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded, standing to his feet. He would get to the bottom if this. Anyone who dared to hurt Rin was destined for the Netherworld. On his way to the Eastern wing he met with Yura. She didn't say anything but her words burned within her fiery eyes.

"My lord, please." She whispered as she passed him.

* * *

**-Sesshomaru and Kimara-**

Her words held a meaning and yet he could not decipher it. The Demon lord continued on his way until he reached Kimara's room. He opened the door and walked inside. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. She was dressed in strange clothes, similar to his brother's Miko. It was obvious to him that she was leaving.

What is it now?" she questioned, her violet eyes meeting his.

Sesshomaru frowned, narrowing his eyes at the tone in her voice. He didn't like it, not at all. He closed the door and stepped closer.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, come back to torture me some more? Tell me that you hate my mortality or that I'm weak and useless? Well I don't want to hear hit, not another word. I don't appreciate being disrespected like I have no place on this very earth. Apparently insects have more of a place than me. I don't care if you are the demon lord of the West, I still think you're a cold-hearted bastard. Rin shouldn't be here; She'll become just like you."

Sesshomaru became angered at her words. No one dared to speak to him in such a manner and a female no less. His inner Youkai liked the fiery feistiness of this mortal girl but it also thought she was overstepping her boundaries. His eyes grew bloodshot red and he lunged at her. He trapped her on the bed, his knees on either side of her hips. He bound her wrists with his hands, making sure she couldn't escape. Her mind was spinning, unable to comprehend what had just happened as it had happened way too fast for her mind to follow. She looked into his eyes, burning crimson with turquoise pupils.

"What the hell! Let me go, get off me! Who do you think you are?"she screamed, fighting his hold on her.

He tightened his grip on her. "Silence!" he barked.

She shut up instantly, fearing he would really hurt her. His voice resonated in the air before Silence completely engulfed the two along with tension and fear.

"Sessho..maru."she whispered.

"You little wench. How dare you speak to me like I'm a lesser Youkai or as if I'm your equal." he growled.

Kimara was absolutely horrified. This must've been his true nature. To think he was supposed to be a great demon but to resort to such tactics. Then anger set in once more. Be that as it may, he had insulted her for the last time.

"Is that all you think about? Your precious pride and status? Are all demons as egotistic as you? I may be mortal but I will never submit to someone who has no respect for me. You have to give respect in order to earn it so don't think I'll roll over and bark on command. I'm not a slave and I don't want to be treated as such. That is why I wish to leave. I want to return home."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what she was saying. It made his mind reel at a remarkable speed. His father once told him something similar. He couldn't quite remember but his father's words didn't have much meaning to him when he was younger.

"_Sesshomaru, my son. If you wish to become a great Taiyoukai and ruler of the lands you must care for your loyal subjects. If you don't have loyalty, you don't have a structure. Demons will follow you no matter what but Mortals are another story. They must be treated with kindness and respect or they will never become trusting towards demons….especially females."_

Those were his words. His eyes reverted back to their golden hue. Kimara was surprised. What had happened? She didn't let her guard down because she was unsure of what he would do or say. He released his grip on her and moved away from her. She sat up and looked at him in bewilderment.

"I'm right aren't I?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet. He looked at her over his shoulder, startling her.

"Do as you wish but Rin does not wish for your departure." he said.

He stood there for a few minutes. She continued to stare at him. Her anger was great and hearing Rin's name made her calm down.

"Rin…"she whispered.

Though she was calm she still felt doubtful. Why did Rin request that she not leave? She went to ask her question but he was already gone. That was just like him, rudely leaving before she could get a sentence out. Then it gave her time to think too. So many thoughts swirled through her mind. Then her mind reeled back to the incident that just happened a moment ago. It made her blush. Even though Sesshomaru was cold-hearted he was very handsome. With Long silver hair and those Amber eyes? Absolutely beautiful. Even though that was so she wouldn't let him disrespect her. He could be the most handsome person on the planet but that wouldn't change her mind.

Her mind was made up. She stood to her feet, her legs stronger now. Her wounds no longer ached and now she could fully support her weight.

'Finally, I've made my final decision.'

* * *

_**What has kimara decided? To stay or to go back to Tokyo and continue her college life. Will Rin end up lonely once more or will she have a new friend and mother figure? Will Jaken ever shut the hell up? I'm sure you're wondering where Shippo went so he'll be popping up soon(sorry bout that) And I know I haven't added Inuyasha and the others too. LOL. I had a long reader's block and to add I was trying to update a bunch of stories at once which I will never do again but I just love writing so much. Not to mention my lovely reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Goodbye but not for long,**_

_**~EmikoSakura27~**_


	6. Kimara's Decision and Shippo's Choice

**A/N:I know what you're all thinking. Why the hell haven't you updated? Well I've just been too busy but I had been typing whenever I could. I'm sorry it took so long but please forgive me. I added a couple of 'supirises' if you could call them that. If you think its going a bit downhill tell me and I promise to make it better. I really do appreciate it if you have any ideas or the like. It keeps me writing and I'll listen to you every word. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**PS:I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did though. It would be totally awesome but I DO own, Kimara, Kasumi,Yura and Yuri.

* * *

**

_**Last Time**_

_Her mind was made up. She stood to her feet, her legs stronger now. Her wounds no longer ached and now she could fully support her weight. _

'_Finally, I've made my final decision.'

* * *

_

_**-Inu-Taichi-**_

Inuyasha and the others had been traveling toward the Western lands in search of Shippo. Kagome missed her Kitsune friend and given the chance she could visit Kimara in the present wondered how she was doing after all that happened. They neared the Western castle finally after two days.

"Well we're finally here." Sango said as she looked up at the enormous castle.

Inuyasha nodded. Miroku looked at the building ominously. "Many demons reside there."

"I just want Shippo back. "Kagome said softly, taking her place beside Inuyasha.

The group started towards the castle only to be stopped at the gates. "Who goes there? State your names." the guards said, readying their weapons.

Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it at the two demons, by sense were not very strong. The guards readied themselves for combat.

* * *

**-Sesshomaru, Yura, and Kimara-**

Sesshomaru went back to his private study. Yura stood outside the door, leaning her back against the wall with her arms crossed. Her ember eyes burned with emotion.

"Did you talk to her?" she questioned.

The demon lord sidestepped her. Yura followed, closing the door behind her.

"Sesshomaru, Kimara may be a mortal but she isn't weak by any standards. Would you rather lose a possible candidate for a mate or lose your kingdom? Or did you forget that already?"

He stared at her with blank eyes. "I'd rather lose my kingdom than to mate with a human. Yura, you of all people should know that, having served me and my father for all of these years."

At that moment there was a knock on the door before it opened gently, revealing Kimara. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her scent filled the room and Sesshomaru's inner demon stirred.

"I've made my decision.I've thought it over, about what you told me about Rin. She lost her family to a wolf onsalught and she has no one to look up to. I'm going to stay here in order to protect Rin. We made a promise and I vowed not to break it."

Yura smiled. "Kimara…"she whispered.

The young mortal woman smiled before going over to his desk. "That is if you want me to. I don't want to leave Rin any more than she wants me to leave." She said, her violet orbs a bit distant.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked up at her with deep pools of amber, staring at her. She stared back, not willing to drop her guard.

"Fine. Do as you wish." he growled.

She smiled a cat-like smile but it reflected her happiness. "I won't let you down. Rin will be well cared for under my watch."

Her voice held sincerity and her eyes danced with truth. Yuri smiled before leaving. There was an explosion, causing the entire area to rumble.

"What the hell?"

Sesshomaru was gone in an instant as the said explosion had sent the castle staff into high alert and safety measures were being taken. Kimara rolled her eyes. He would never change. She went to leave the room but Yura blocked her path.

"Yura?"

The demoness looked at her with question. Of course, she was glad that Kimara was staying. She'd even grown to like her which was weird since she was a human. But why did she feel the need to go onto the battlefield?

"Don't get yourself killed. Rin will fall into deeper despair so keep your promise to her."she said with a wink.

* * *

**-Inu Tachi-**

Sesshoamru appeared before the Inutachi. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and got ready for combat. Sango and Miroku followed suit.

"Why are you here? What do you seek from this Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha growled low. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! We're here for our friend you bastard!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed with aggravation. "I do not know what you are talking about. Leave now half-breed."

Sewsshomaru sensed the mortal woman's presence behind him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. The young woman registered the faces in front of her before noticing one in particular.

"Ka-go-me?"she said lightly, coming a bit closer.

Inuyasha pointed his sword at her, with deadly intent. Kimara didn't back down. She wasn't afraid of him and yet her heart hammered in her chest and her brain kept telling her to run.

"You stay away from Kagome. I don't care who you are."

Kagome couldn't believe what he was saying. Sure, they were a couple now but that didn't mean he had to be so harsh.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled in disbelief.

Kimara clenched her teeth. Who was he and why was he treating Kagome this way? She really didn't have any knowledge of this world but she couldn't differ him from friend or foe. She really wasn't sure.

"And who are you to tell Kagome what to do?" she questioned, she is a woman of independence and she can make her own decisions."

Inuyasha put both hands onto his sword. Sesshomaru merely placed a hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga and prepared for a battle. Kagome went to stand in front of her mate.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!"

The Miko didn't budge. "This isn't something to be fighting about. You two have no reason to. Naraku is gone and Sesshomaru no longer covets the Fang. We only came to retrieve our friend and nothing more."

Fearing the Miko's purification powers, Inuyasha backed down and sheathed his sword. Sesshomaru turned toward the human girl. He was surprised that she'd become this powerful in the short time they'd seen each other last. Her Aura was pretty strong. In reference to her comment he drew his sword. The Miko didn't know how wrong she was.

"These are my lands. You would do well to leave at once. The reason you are here does not concern this Sesshomaru."he said, venom dripping off every word.

Sango got ready for combat although she didn't want to. Kilala took on her larger form, snarling at the cold demon lord. Sesshomaru looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kimara standing just a foot behind him.

"Stand back and Get out of my sight. You'll only get in my way girl."he ordered.

Kimara, still fearful of him, did as she was told. Then the comprehension of his order came into play. She stepped back into place. His golden eyes glared into hers. Sango couldn't believe it. This mortal woman had just disobeyed a direct order from The demon lord of the west.

"No. I won't"

Her words sparked rising questions in the Inu-Tachi's minds. Why was Kagome's friend here in the first place and with Sesshomaru of all people? It was just insane. The demon lord crossed swords with his impudent, dare he admit it, half-demon brother. Kagome came over and hugged her dearest friend tightly.

"What in the world are you doing here?"she exclaimed, forgetting about her kitsune friend at the moment.

Kimara returned the gesture gently before moving out of the embrace. She couldn't exactly face Kagome right now. She felt a bit guilty for returning when Kagome had warned her of its many dangers and yet she'd gone against her wishes.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome I-." She stuttered before the priestess cut her off.

Kagome's blue eyes were filled with a fire that neither Sango or Kimara had seen before. It gave them the chills.

"I told you not to come back here because of your own good! Sesshomaru may kill you at any moment. And if that happens what am I supposed to tell your family huh?"

Kimara flinched." I truly apologize but I have a promise to uphold to my family. And that is to never leave any debts unpaid, no matter what they are. It's just something I have to do even if it is dangerous."

Sango's eyes softened. "Wow. You're very loyal to your family. I can understand not wanting to dishonor your family's name."

Miroku nodded. "May I ask your name young woman? If you're Kagome's friend then you're almost like family." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

The gesture almost put Kagome on edge, thinking that Miroku had reverted to old habits. She was glad to know that married life had changed him for the better. Kimara took his hand, which he shook gently.

"Forgive me. My name is Kimara Yirino, nice to meet you. In return, may I have your names?" she said with a smile, referring to Miroku and Sango.

Sango nodded. "My name is Sango and this is my Husband, Miroku."

Kimara heard the clashing of metal nearby and turned to see Sesshomaru and the other person fighting, their blades clashing with each swing. She wondered who he was. Kagome giggled.

"That's Inuyasha, my mate." she said with a nervous smile.

She hadn't exactly informed her friend of her life. The blank stare she got from her was exactly what she expected.

"Kimara-san! Where are you?"sang a small voice.

The voice snapped the young woman out of her stupor. That was Rin's voice. She was accompanied by the kitsune she'd met a few days earlier. The two stood at the entrance to the Courtyard.

"What are you doing out here? Get back inside!" Kimara shouted.

Oblivious to the danger, Rin and Shippo ran through the courtyard. Inuyasha released his adamant barrage, diamond spears flying all over. Kimara quickly went toward them, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She just prayed she would reach them in time before anything pushed harder, her hand reaching out to them. A spear brushed her side.

Sesshomaru once again clashed swords with Inuyasha before noticing Rin's prescence and the danger that raced towards her. When he went to move to go after her he already noticed the slightly injured girl beside her.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Need to protect your little human pet?" he teased.

The demon lord turned back to his opponent, golden eyes dark with anger. He watched from the corner of his eye as Kimara raced for Rin. She pushed her legs more and reached her hand out to them. The diamond spears ripped her clothing, grazing her exposed skin. She got far away enough to get both Shippo and Rin out of the crossfire. Shuko, Kimara's demon companion landed in front of them, shielding them from any more harm.

"Are you both alright?" Kimara questioned.

Rin nodded before noticing a small puddle of blood. Her eyes followed it up to a wound on the young woman's leg. It must've been from those flying things.

"You're bleeding, Kimara-chan!"Rin exclaimed.

Kagome came over. "Are you all okay?"

Kimara nodded. "Just a little scratched up."

Kagome kneeled down, medical kit in hand. She first cleaned the wound with a wet washcloth then sprayed it with antiseptic before bandaging it tightly. Shippo, noticing the beloved Miko, hopped into her arms and hugged her.

"Kagome." he whispered softly.

The young Miko hugged the kit closer. "I missed you so much Shippo. You aren't hurt are you?"

Shippo looked up at her and shook his head. "Your friend saved me when I got captured. She and Rin both took really good care of me."

Rin nodded. "We played every day in the gardens and we explored the castle too!" she said happily.

"Yeah we did!" Shippo exclaimed, his green eyes shimmering with glee.

Kagome noticed how happy he sounded. Never having any siblings, Shippo never really had anyone to play with. He was always fighting demons with them and Kilala wasn't exactly the perfect playmate. As much it pained her she dared to ask him this question.

"Shippo, would you like to stay here for a while longer with Rin and Kimara?" she questioned.

The Fox Kit turned to her, confusion in his eyes. "What?" he asked, not contemplating the meaning behind her words.

Kagome smiled, shrugging. "Your childhood shouldn't be spent chasing and fighting demons. No child would ever want a life like that. As your friend I'm giving you a choice: Stay with us and live a life filled with demonic carnage or stay here and live a life full of prosperity with those of your brethren. You'll never learn to defend yourself if we keep protecting you and we want nothing but the best for you."

Sango kneeled beside Kagome." We're not trying to force you or anything. It's your choice."

This was all a bit overwhelming for the little Kitsune. He crawled out of Kagome's arms and went to sit in the near garden. Rin looked after him.

"I'll go too." Rin said, following behind him.

The four looked after the two then turned the two who continued to fight despite the fact that Shippo had been returned to them.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Don't you think that's enough already?" Kagome questioned.

The two brothers continued to clash. It really irritated Kagome, even after all these years after the defeat of Naraku. They should've been able to get along now. Though it wasn't Sesshomaru who started the fight, Inuyasha was still getting aggravated at being called half demon.

"Inuyasha! Stop before I purify you both!"

Inuyasha jumped back and withdrew his sword, putting it back into its sheath. Seeing Inuyasha back down made him see that it was pointless to go on any further. He sheathed Bakusaiga before turning to his brother's friends.

"Leave my lands at once. We're finished here." the demon lord said before walking away.

Kimara looked on after him. He seemed different somehow. She moved to get up but the pain in her leg added to the pain of the inflicted wound from yesterday was unbearable. Seemed like all she did since she got here was get came over.

"Let's go. We got what we came for. We have no reason to stay here."

Sango shook her head her, eyes in the direction of the garden that was nearby.

"We have to know his decision."

* * *

**-Rin & Shippo-**

Shippo sat in the sea of flowers. There were many colors and scents, swirling in the air which made it all the more enjoyable as he was deep in thought. Kagome's words rang in his mind.

'_As your friend I'm giving you a choice: Stay with us and live a life filled with demonic carnage or stay here and live a life full of prosperity with those of your brethren. You'll never learn to defend yourself if we keep protecting you and we want nothing but the best for you.'_

Though he hated to admit it, Kagome was actually right. He wouldn't be able to become the demon he was if he was constantly protected. How was he supposed to become the great demon his father was if he couldn't defend himself, let alone others. Then he thought about the adventures he'd had with Kagome and the others. They were fun and full of life and Humorous times. The images were running rapid in his mind and it gave him a headache. He'd grown considerably and older now, standing at Rin's waist.

"Shippo-kun." a voice said softly.

The young fox demon turned to see Rin. He sighed, unable to make up his mind. Rin looked at him. She honestly wished he would stay. There were no other children here that wanted to play with her because she was human. Even though Shippo was a demon he didn't treat her like a human but as an equal. In the short time they'd spent together the two had become somewhat friends. The fox demon stood to his feet.

"I've made my choice."he said, hopping of the stone bench.

Rin looked up at him. "You have?"she questioned, face brightening.

The fox kit nodded, walking back to his friends, Rin right behind him. The Inu-Taichi looked up to see the two coming towards them. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. As shippo came closer he noticed the fox demon that sat beside them. Its fur was black in color with a silver tuft around its neck, silver-tipped ears and tails. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Now he was sure of his choice.

"Everyone, I've made my decision. I'll stay here so I can learn how to become a true fox demon. When that's done, I'll come back to you a stronger demon."

Sango patted Shippo's head. Kagome turned to Kimara. She bowed her head.

"We're leaving him in your care. Please take care of him."she said softly.

Kimara was a bit surprised. "W-wait a minute! You want me to take care of him? I don't think I'm capable of doing that, I mean, I'm in the same boat as he is. Besides there's no way that someone like _him_ would let a kid like _you_ stay here without authorization."

Rin shook her head. "I can take care of it. Leave it to me."

Shippo looked up at Shippo and the Inu-Tachi. She smiled a nervous smile, placing a hand on the fox kit's head.

"I'll take good care of him. If he ever wishes to return to you, I'll grant it."she promised.

Kagome gathered her medical supplies before standing to her feet. Shuko lifted her master onto her back with her tails.

"Thank you so much Kimara. Also please tread carefully around Sesshomaru. He won't hesitate to kill you. Keep that in mind."she whispered.

With that the four said their goodbyes, knowing they'd left their dear companion in capable hands. Someone who they could trust. The raven-haired young woman sighed, looking to the dark orange sky as the sun sank into the sea of dark hues. Now she had two people to care for besides herself. What was she? A surrogate mother all of a sudden? Laughing at the thought she looked up to see Yuri. She was smiling, her beautiful sapphires sparkling.

"What's with the smile?"

Yuri shook her head. "Oh nothing much, its just that you have a new duty assignment from Kasumi, head of female staff. She's currently speaking with Lord Sesshomaru but she will come to you after that is done."

Kimara raised an eyebrow. "A new assignment?"

* * *

**-Sesshomaru & Kasumi-**

Kasumi's light orange eyes glinted in the light as she stepped into the room. One could've sworn they were a light golden almost Amber color.

"I've prepared the hot spring for you. After that your meal will be ready as well as your Evening tea. I'll have Kimara bring it up to your room. I know you have your duties to attend but Lady Rin implores that you get some rest tonight and not stay cooped up in your study."she said calmly yet sternly.

"Very well."the cold demon lord of the west replied.

The demoness couldn't help but smile a little. Rin really did have some effect on him. Whatever her wish was he would grant it. Kasumi bowed her head in respect before turning on her heel.

"Where is the girl now?"he questioned.

The question surprised her. "She went to the bath house with Lady Rin just a moment ago. Why do you ask Milord?"

The young lord said nothing as he stood to his feet. He needed to check on Rin since he hadn't been very observant of her condition after the events of today. Kasumi looked after him with a confused look before going off to her duties.

* * *

**-The BathHouse-** **[Kimara,Rin, and Shippo]**

Rin undressed, removing the few layers of her Kimono before getting into the steamy water. Kimara removed the hair ornaments from her hair as it tumbled down her back. Then she turned to Shippo who was in the bath next to the one Rin was currently occupying. The young fox demon insisted that they bath together since he'd always done it with Sango and Kagome. Kimara had told them that boys and girls did not bath together. Shippo didn't understand but when he asked as such Kimara blushed madly and told him she would explain it later when they were older.

Kimara sighed, standing to her feet. "As soon as you both are done, I'll prepare your dinner."

Rin and Shippo looked at each other before looking at the older woman. "Aren't you going to bathe too?" they questioned in unison.

The raven-haired maiden shook her head. "Not yet. I still have work to do like preparing your dinner and getting you to bed."she replied, helping Rin into a fresh Yukata.

Rin pouted as her hair was braided. "I don't want to go to bed yet, Kimara-san."

Shippo agreed. "Me neither."he said, also getting dressed in a dark blue Yukata.

Kimara crossed her arms. "If you don't I get into trouble. You don't want that do you?"she said, folding their Kimonos and putting them into a basket where they would be washed.

"No."the two said in unison as they shook their heads.

The two followed her out of the building to the Main wing of the castle. Shippo was amazed at the size of this castle. The bath house was a seperate building, indicating that the rest of the castle was vast.

"If you two eat all of your dinner I'll let you stay up a few minutes longer." Kimara said over her shoulder.

The two children cheered. "We promise!"

Then at that moment the young woman in front of them stopped in her tracks, causing the two to bump into each other. Shippo wondered why they'd stopped and looked up to see Rin skipping towards someone. When he realized who it was his body tensed.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Rin looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment before his eyes moved to the young fox demon accompanying her. She noticed.

"Can he stay Lord Sesshomaru?"she questioned.

He ignored the girl's question and looked at the other mortal woman who remained silent. She could feel him looking at her and decided to speak though she really didn't want to. He wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world.

"He's under my care. I'm merely doing a favor asked of to me. I don't mean any disrespect but If you would excuse me I have to get Rin her dinner before she goes to bed."she said walking away.

Rin and Shippo followed behind her. Sesshomaru looked after them, his mind trying to precious what had just happened. His inner beast stirred. How could his inner beast, a being of true power come to show interest in a human woman? It was ludicrous. He turned to walk in the other direction, his mind constantly reeling. Why? Was he becoming his father just like his brother had?

* * *

**-Dining Hall-**

Kasumi awaited the mortal woman and Rin along with their fox companion. She had gone ahead and prepared Dinner for all three of them. The door opened, revealing just who she'd been looking for. Rin came and hugged her.

"Good Evening Kasumi-san."she greeted with a smile.

Kasumi patted her head. "Good Evening to you too Rin. Why don't you and your friend there eat your dinner while Kimara and I talk okay?"

The young girl nodded, looking over at shippo. He joined her at the dining table and began their meal. Kasumi took Kimara by the arm and led her into the hallway.

"I have a new assignment for you tonight. My staff is a little short-handed tonight and you're the only one available at the moment. I need you to bring Lord Sesshomaru his meal and evening tea."

If words could kill, Kimara would've dropped dead. Were they trying to get her killed? Hell, she wouldn't put it past them. They were all demon after all. Kasumi continued.

"Since I have to prepare everything, you'll have time to get cleaned up."she said, handing her a bundle of clean clothing.

She only nodded, fearing what would happen if she disobeyed an order. Walking away she thought up evil words, some she didn't even know how she knew as she went back to the bath house. When she entered the room she was enveloped in the warm steam. Shuko accompanied her. She placed the clean clothing Kasumi had given her down on a stone bench. Removing her clothes she stepped into the steamy water then seated herself.

"This is the life, she sighed, isn't it Shuko?"

The small fox demon mewed in content, answering the question. It had been over 100 years since she'd experienced such royalties. If only she could return to such times when there was ever truly peace. She watched her master with soft silver eyes. If only she knew of the turmoil that awaited her here in these lands.

"So have you been thinking about home? I miss it a lot. All these demons honestly don't scare me but all I can seem to think about is the dream I had a few nights ago. There was this man with silverish blue hair..."Kimara mumbled softly.

The mention of the subject made Shuko's ears perk with interest. He was her...no..it couldn't be... could it? She shook her head, brushing it off as a mere coincidence. Sometimes she wondered. Looking back up at her master she was cleansing her body with the scented soaps and fragrances.

"You know. The new month begins tomorrow. Maybe I should go home for the time being. I won't be of much use here."she added, standing and securing a towel around her slender form.

The door slid open. Looking up Kimara couldn't believe her eyes. The sight before her didn't compare to the dangerous thoughts processing through her head. Sesshomaru looked at the mortal before him. His demon stirred at the sight of her wet body. It truly longed for a female, having not enjoyed the pleasures of one that could satisfy him when the time arose for quite sometime. Having been born of Royal lineage, he was coveted by many demoness' of all backgrounds. Most only wanted to bed with him because of his royal lineage. It was disgraceful to say the least, a woman of lesser power flaunting herself just to bear the child of a great Taiyoukai such as himself. This one was different though.

"What is it?"she questioned, blushing lightly.

The fierce tone in her voice made his inner demon's interest in her spark. She just had something that other females he came across did not possess. It was quite intriguing to him. While he continued to glare at her, Kimara moved away to pull her Kimono on. What happened next caught her off guard. The cold demon lord had her pinned against the wall.

"My lord?"she questioned,trying to sound as calmly as possible, what are you doing?"

Having been overcome by the severity of his inner's yearning, he held the girl in place. The look in his eyes was of yearning and not hate for her. What was going on? All of a sudden he wanted her like _that_? Now that was just not Sesshomaru and she knew that for the few days she'd been staying here.

"Sesshomaru, she whispered, Sesshomaru!"

Amazingly he snapped out of his bewitched trance. As he registered his surroundings he noticed that he and the girl were too close to one another. A little too close for comfort. Kimara continued to blush while she placed a trembling hand on the arm that still encircled her waist. In return, the demon lord jerked his hand away,disgusted by her touch. The young woman pulled her Kimono closed, securing it with with an obi before turning on her heel.

"You seem tired. Why don't you relax in the hot spring. It may be of assistance to whatever is bothering you. Your dinner will be waiting for you."she said walking away. When she got to the door she turned to look at him. They stayed like that for a few moments before she left.

"I'll have to get rid of this feeling or I'll become just like my father. Someone who let his heart be stolen by a human woman."

* * *

And that's where I decided to end it. If I would've gone any longer I'd have been two days late on the update. Like I said above, If this may sound as if it's just going downholl with no real action I spologize. Its a little hard getting back into my 'zone' but it'll be better next time I promise! Sesshomaru's inner demon continues to find interests in the mortal girl that has now joined his master's female staff. Desptie Sesshomaru's clear hatred for her his inner beast sees otherwise: a possible candidate for a mate. With the limit of a year to find one he isn't going to wait until the time passes and loses his kingdom to the Youkai Court. Why does Kimara worry about the new month's arrival? Hmmm? find out in the next Chapter of Sesshomaru no Saisho no AI:

Chapter 7:Seasons

PS:ANY ideas are appreciated! Maybe I could get back into my zone. Sorry for the sucky chapter.

-EmikoSakura27-


	7. Seasons

_**Chapter 7: Seasons**_

_**Kimara**_

The droplets pounded on the window and Kimara rolled onto her side and a sharp pain woke her up. She sucked in a breath as she sat up, causing even more pain to befall her. As her eyes focused, her mind began to reel. It seemed that she was always in some sort of pain here. Then again, maybe it wasn't the right choice to stay here and become the servant woman of some feudal lord. A demon one. Had she made the right choice? To add to her grieving mind, the new month had arrived and she wasn't in the best mood nor did she feel too well.

Sesshomaru probably thought of her as a burden by now and wished her away from the castle. Rin would've wished otherwise and no matter how crazy the idea, Sesshomaru would accept it. With confused eyes, she looked down at the mint green kimono she was wearing. Wondering what time it was, she looked to the outside for guidance. The weather outside gave her no answer so she decided to ask someone. With great effort, kimara lifted her seemingly heavy body and stood to her feet.

As she left the room, she grabbed the wall for support and took only a few steps at a time. With luck, she could make it to the dining hall before she became even weaker. When she thought about it, she'd been neglecting her training and it could've been the cause for her being out of shape. No wonder her body hurt so much worse than when she would've been training. Maybe there was a secluded area she could train in. Just as she was about to open the door, it slid open to reveal Rin.

"Kimara-chan!" she sang, running over to the older girl.

The ravenette was enveloped in affection as Rin hugged her. Kimara winced but didn't complain as she patted the child's head gently. Rin looked up at her with bright and cheerful chocolate eyes.

"Are you that happy to see me?" Kimara questioned.

Taking her by the hand, Rin pulled her friend down the hall and towards a pair shoji sliding doors. The child opened them with much enthusiasm and marveled at the sight. The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom and the rain had stopped, the sun brightening the dark skies. Kimara was stricken with awe. The first buds of Spring had opened and she was now unable to go to the festival back home. Seeing this made her a bit homesick.

"When the 1st blossom of spring falls, Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin stopped her sentence.

She looked up at her friend, who looked at the scene with a funny expression on her face. When Kimara thought about it, Spring had never been this beautiful back in her time. The few lightly falling raindrops that remained created an even more beautiful portrait as they created small streams of rainbow-colored light. Her heart fluttered and it somehow made her feel lighter.

"Kimara-chan?" Rin questioned.

Kimara smiled down at Rin. "Its nothing. What were you telling me about Spring?"

As the two walked, Rin told her about the journey she would take with Sesshomaru and Jaken every year. It sounded as if that Sesshomaru was nicer than she thought. Hell, she would be lucky if she got even a smidge of kindness from the Demon lord. It was then that Rin grasped her hand tightly just before entering the dining hall for breakfast.

"Will you accompany us? I really would enjoy it if you came."

Her words made Kimara wonder. Sesshomaru already wasn't happy about her being here. Surely he wouldn't want her around, intruding on their journey. She bit her lip.

"I don't know Rin...I...wouldn't want to intrude."she answered.

The little girl's chocolate eyes dulled from their earlier shimmer. "I know you and Sesshomaru-Sama don't get along but I'm sure it would put his mind at ease knowing you were there to protect me."

Kimara took those words to heart. "I'll think about it Rin but remember it doesn't matter what my decision may be. Sesshomaru decides."

Rin nodded, opening the doors to the dining hall and pulling her inside. She bowed upon seeing her lord, showing respect.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru-Sama." she greeted before seating herself to his right.

The young lord nodded his head to her. His amber eyes scanned over the other mortal in the room. She too bowed in respect before seating her self next to Rin instead on the opposite side of him. It didn't surprise him because of the fear that he instilled within her. Shippo could feel the tension rising in the room and it made the little Kitsune uncomfortable. Just what was going on between the two of them any way? They were kind of like Kagome and Inuyasha when Kikyo was around but worse. Shippo then looked to Rin who winked at him, an obvious signal. He nodded.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said happily.

The demon lord sipped his tea before acknowledging her. "What is it Rin?" he questioned, honey-colored eyes upon her.

"I was wondering when we journey east tomorrow afternoon, Could Kimara and Shippo-kun accompany us?"she questioned. "I feel that we should all enjoy the 1st day of Spring together."

The few demoness' present in the room were surprised that the child would ask such a question. But then again they knew just what she was scheming as she had gone over all of it with them. The three waited in anticipation for their lord's answer. Sesshomaru didn't think much of her question. Bringing the new mortal and the fox kit would interrupt their celebration together. It was a time he cherished with Rin, who was something of a daughter to him.

"I will not allow it. These wretches have already invaded my lands, what makes you think I'm going to allow them to disgrace our excursion?"he chastised.

Rin was taken aback. His tone was something he didn't use with her;Never. Kimara almost choked on her tea, hearing his rude words to the child. She slammed her hands on the table as she stood.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry but a simple "No" would've sufficed. You didn't have to answer that way. Besides I wouldn't want to go anywhere with you if you were the last person on earth!"

With that, she stormed out of the hall , slamming the doors as she went. Shippo sensed something else in the atmosphere. Something deadly. His emerald eyes went to Sesshomaru who simply placed his tea down and exited the room, eyes closed. Rin's eyes grew wide with fear and she knew what would happen.

"Oh no." she said. "He's going to kill her."

* * *

_**-Bedchambers(kimara)-**_

Kimara fumed as she hurried back to her room and got dressed. She took deep breaths as she grabbed her swords, sliding them into her sash. Her mind was operating a mile a minute.

_'I have to blow off some steam.' _she thought. _'Or I won't be able to get through the day.'_

Today that Demon lord had really pissed her off and so early in the morning too! It wasn't the fact that he denied Rin's request, it was the _way_ he'd done it. Of course, she'd go anywhere Rin asked her to and he knew that. If he hated her that much, he could've thrown her out already but he hadn't. There were so many opportunities but he neglected each one. She often wondered why. The ravenette found her way to the empty courtyard, the fresh air sweeping her hair within its grasp.

Removing one of the two swords from its sheath, she took a stance and guided the blade around her body slowly.

_'Find your center.'_ she told herself. _'Find your concentration.'_

Just as she was about to take another step, she opened her eyes abruptly and turned to block another sword. Who could it be? Why would someone be attacking her here of all places? The force of the attack knocked her back but she was able to twist of out the way, landing back into a crouch. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru. His emotionless Amber eyes were rimmed with crimson but he kept his composure.

"You dare to speak to me that way within my own sanctuary?" he questioned, advancing toward her. "I do not intend to let you do so ever again, you insolent wench!"

Those words burned into her memory as he sped towards her. She had no time to think, just to block. And she was barely doing that. She could sense that he was fully outraged and honestly trying to kill her.

"If you wanted me gone, you could've told me. I would've gone home a long time ago!"

Sesshomaru's inner youkai heard her words and ceased his attack. Kimara took in a deep ragged breath. He was very sharp with a sword and had never met anyone who could break her stance. Sesshomaru brought his hand down and knocked the sword of her hand. Before she had time to draw the 2nd blade, he'd pinned her in less than a second, to the ground.

* * *

**-Rin- **

This was the only opportunity she had. If she didn't take it, who would? She took off into the courtyard, the sound of metal against metal ringing in her ears. Shippo wasn't far behind her. The Kitsune's only concern was to protect Rin and Rin's was to protect Kimara, her Kimara-chan. Now close enough, she heard Kimara's words as clear as a bell.

"No! You cannot leave!" she screamed.

The anger within Sesshomaru seemed to be redirected by something else. He had to get control over Rin before she began to hate him for his actions. Of course, he'd known how attached she'd gotten to the mortal woman and he had to calm her down. Relenquishing his hold over the other mortal, he went to Rin's side. Kimara quickly rushed to Rin, wrapping her arms around her young friend.

She could feel Rin's tears soak through her clothes and her small body trembled. "I don't want you to ever leave Kimara-chan."

Kimara bit her lip at Rin's words as she tightened her embrace. "I'm sorry Rin. I won't leave you, I promise."

Sesshomaru's demonic blood seemed to simmer down at the sound of her voice. It was gentle and held caring, sweet intentions. Kimara stroked Rin's hair and whispered apologies to her.

"Its okay."she said. "I won't leave you."

The little girl nodded, wiping away her tears. Her chocolate eyes bore into Kimara's violet ones. "Go on inside. I'll be there shortly."

With a nod, Rin took Shippo by the hand and returned to the Castle. Kimara stood to her feet and turned to Sesshomaru. Her eyes held sincerity and the utmost loyalty.

"Milord, may I travel with you?" she questioned.

The stoic demon lord raised an elegant silver eyebrow. She blushed lightly, averting her eyes. "F-for Rin's sake, I mean."

The stoic lord grew evermore curious. This human woman was just so fascinating that it had distracted him for the moment. She'd tried to convince him with empty words yet here she was, now flustered and asking for his permission. Oh his Demonic blood was definitely beginning to boil.

"Do whatever you so chose." he simply said, walking away.

As she watched him walk away, Kimara was defenitely flustered. When she thought about it, Sesshomaru seemed to be acting quite strangely. He hadn't killed her because Rin wished him not to. If he was really intent on killing her, then why did he stop? Did he value her as Rin did? She could only wonder.

* * *

**-Inu-tachi-**

It had been a week since Shippo had left them in order to stay in the Western Lands. Of course, Kagome was a bit shaken up about it, Shippo having been her adoptive son and all. Her friends helped her to cope and she was getting a bit better at accepting it. But of course, one thought did not leave her mind. Not for a second.

'What if Shippo was harmed in some way and the worst had come? What if something horrible happened and kimara couldn't protect him? She didn't doubt her abilities for a moment. The Miko had seen how she handled a sword but that meant nothing when dealing with a demon. Then again, maybe Sesshomaru would finally stop having a superiority complex and get his attitude out of his ass. Maybe having Rin around had changed him for the better.

"Kagome?" came a voice.

The Miko snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at the Tajiiya. Her kind Brown eyes held concern for her best friend; her sister. Kagome shook her head.

"Oh its nothing." she said. "I was just wondering how Shippo was doing."

_'Please take care of him Kimara. I'm counting on you.'_

* * *

_**Tsukiko**_

Tsukiko narrowed her amber eyes as she looked at the Panther demon before her. He was of the Lord's Council and of the Youkai Court. The man had shown himself before her in such a strange manner. It puzzled her and it made her curious to know why he'd want an audience with her.

The panther demon looked upon the beautiful demoness with dark blue eyes. They were said to be most beautiful in all of the South. And seeing them now, Tsukiko was sure it was true.

"Ah, Lord Kuro. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

The man bowed deeply to her, showing great respect for the former mate of the Great Inu no Taisho. Her Golden eyes were serious as she settled them on him.

"My Lady, I've come to inform you of some changes that the council has made." he began.

Tsukiko rested her head on her hand, somewhat in boredom. "Oh," she questioned, "The conflict about Sesshomaru finding a mate?"

Kuro took that as a sign to continue. He nodded in agreement. "Yes, My lady. The council has decided to give the young lord until the first cherry blossom blooms next spring. If he is unable to find a suitable mate, then the council will decide for him."

The female Inu-youkai simply nodded, her rouge-colored lips forming a small smile.

"We shall see what that foolish child decides. He chose to take over his Father's lands at such a young age, so he has brought this upon himself."

'_Sesshomaru, you're mother awaits what decisions you will make. Surely you will not let the same demons possess you as they did your father.'_

* * *

_A/N: WOW! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I apologize terribly! Senior years has had me swamped beyond belief! But now, I have 8 more days until I finish highschool then 4 days until I Graduate! Woot! __I hope you enjoyed this chapter after a long dormancy! Stay tuned! I plan to update sometime this weekend!  
_

_Goodbye, but not forever,  
_

**_-EmikoSakura27-  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

* * *

_**Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, a clawed finger pinching the bridge of his nose. A stressful sigh escaped him as he realized that dawn was nearing. He'd not slept for another full night. It wasn't as if he needed the rest on a regular basis but it was necessary now that he'd become Lord of the West. Of course, ensuring that his lands were protected deemed worthy of losing valuable sleep. Although his body was in no need of such thing, his mind was growing weary from the late nights. Rin was sure to become worried and he couldn't have the child worry about him since it was not her place to do so.

_'If that is the case, I won't hear the end of it from Yura. My Father put his trust in her to ensure that, as my duty, his lands were well-ruled. She's become my advisor in so many ways.'_ he thought.

Then a strange sensation befell him. He'd picked up an odd scent that seemed familiar but he couldn't recall it.

_'This scent...I wonder what it is.'_

* * *

_**Kimara**  
_

Stifling a yawn, Kimara walked down the hallway. She'd gone to get some fresh air since she hadn't been able to sleep. It was then that she felt a pang of homesickness. She was starting to miss her family and more importantly her little brother. He'd seemed most shaken up about her coming back here.

'_Kiota wasn't very happy to see me leave.' _she mused. _"….But Mom & Dad….even Grandmother and Grandfather…." _

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes staring at the hard wood floor. Looking up, she recognized the then turned to a door and by the looks of it, it was indeed Sesshomaru's study. Inhaling deeply, she lifted her hand to knock as gently as she could.

"Enter." came the voice of the Demon lord.

Kimara did just that as she stepped into the room. Sesshomaru looked up at her and could tell she wanted something. Humans _always_ wanted _something_. The flame's embers lit their faces and danced so wildly in their eyes that it was almost ominous. It made Kimara all the more nervous.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering if I may return to my home village. It would give me an opportunity to prepare for the journey we will embark on."

Sesshomaru listened to her words and thought them a bit strange. Why would she need to go home? What was so different about her home village?

"Are you implying that what this Sesshomaru has to offer will be insufficient to your needs?"

The ravenette simply shook her head. "Of course, I mean no offense to you by any means necessary. There are just some things there that I can't acquire here."

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically for a few moments. He still did not trust this woman and it made him curious to see what this 'village' of hers was like. No doubt, it would be some run down piece of a village that had nothing to offer as all did. Even though that was so, he was still curious.

'_Her scent has changed.' he thought.  
_

"I will allow you to return to your village. If you do not return, you will be left behind."

Kimara bowed deeply. "You have my deepest thanks. I shall return in two day's time, on the morning of our departure."

The silver-haired Inu-youkai watched with annoyance as she ran from the room. His inner youkai was stirring again as it hissed its disapproval when she quietly left the room.

'_That woman is so strange. I can only wonder what __**you**__ could find so interesting about her.' _the young lord mused.

* * *

_**Shippo**_

Shippo rolled over to see the sun rising in the horizon. He'd never woken up so early in the morning before. In fact, he'd never felt so revitalized. When the young kitsune had been traveling with his friends, they usually traveled through the night and when they did rest, it sometimes wasn't a full night's sleep.

He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over to Rin's bed which was empty. He figured she'd probably gotten up for some water or something. She was such a lucky girl. To have no worries, especially for shelter and food. It was a good thing she had Sesshomaru or there was no telling what would've become of her.

* * *

_**Rin**_

Rin rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked down the hallway. Then she saw a light coming from one of the rooms further down the hallway. Curiosity struck her and she couldn't help but venture toward the lit room.

The child peeked into the room to see Kimara packing her things. Could she be leaving because of Lord Sesshomaru? But then again, she didn't seem mad at all as an air of peace was around her. She actually seemed content.

"Come on shuko, we should get going." she said, taking her bag into her grasp.

The kitsune purred, brushing her head against her master's legs. Kimara went to blow out the flames of the torch but wide chocolate eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"R-rin?" she whispered.

The child stepped into the room, her eyes a bit frightful.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, "Did what Lord Sesshomaru say upset you so?"

Kimara knelt before her, eye level with her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Rin, its not because of his words or actions that I'm leaving. I asked Sesshomaru's permission to go back home so I could get some things I need."

Rin nodded. "Does that mean you will return to us?"

The young woman nodded, smiling. "I will return on the morning of our departure in two day's time." she said, "But until then I suggest you go back to sleep."

Rin nodded, turning on her heel to leave but stopped. She went back and hugged her friend then gingerly kissed her cheek. Kimara blushed as she watched the girl vanish from the room. The kitsune at her feet nipped impatiently at her.

"Let's get going." she said, blowing out the flames before running down the hallway.

* * *

_**Yura & Sesshomaru**_

Undetected, Two Inu-youkai watched the mortal. Sesshomaru turned and walked into the opposite direction. Yura unfolded her arms and sighed.

"Are you sure about this?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes glowed in the darkness. "What about it?"

"Letting her go just might be a bad idea." she replied, "Of course, she's no prisoner by any means but what if she decides to remain in her village."

Yura watched as her childhood friend only continued to walk away. "I do not care for that mortal. Rin is the one who requested to let her stay here and I simply honored it. I could care less about what she does."

'_You fool!' _growled his Inu-Youkai.

"Then what about your Empire?" Yura challenged, moving away from the wall.

Sesshomaru turned to her. "Then I will let it fall."

"And If Rin makes a fuss?" she added.

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He was becoming fed up with her. "I will simply retrieve her."

"You can't reach her!" she argued.

In that instance, sesshomaru turned to face her. The demoness took a step back as she realized just what she said.

"Is there something that you have hidden from me?" he questioned.

* * *

_**Kimara & Shuko**_

Shuko purred as she felt the wind comb through her fur. It was such a nice sensation and It had been some time since she'd flown so freely. The scent of the well was nearing and the sun was rising. She looked back, feeling the eagerness of her master.

"We're almost there, Shuko." she said. "I can feel it."

The kitsune demon purred at her words and continued to fly ahead. She sniffed and found the demonic aura of the bone eater's well. Shuko dove down and landed gently.

"We're back in the Musashi Province." Kimara said, hopping off of her companion.

Shuko reverted to her smaller form. She led the way as the mystic well came into view. Kimara peered down into its depths and shuko hopped onto it's edge. The two looked at one another.

"Home is waiting for us. Come on Shuko, lets go." she said climbing onto the well's edge and jumping in.

A blue light engulfed the two of them and pulled them 500 years into the future. It didn't last for long as they landed at the bottom of the well. Kimara looked up to see a bright light shining down into the darkness.

"Kagome?" said a voice, "Is that you dear?"

Kimara recognized the voice as Ms. Higurashi's voice. 'This must be the Higurashi Shrine.'

"Mrs. Higurashi?" she questioned hopefully, "It's me! It's Kimara!"

Mrs. Higurashi peered into the well to confirm who she was. She let down the rope ladder so she could climb out. Once out, Kimara took a deep breath and sat on the well's edge.

"We're back." she breathed, speaking to no one in particular.

Tonabe smiled down at her as she draped a sweater over her shoulders. "Why don't you come inside so we can talk?" she suggested.

The young woman looked at her retreating back. Had she known that she was going to return here?

"Ms. Higurashi?" she questioned, "How did you…..?"

* * *

**_And I have decided to leave it there! A cliffy! I know you guys are gonna hate me but I just had to leave it there. I had bad writer's block so maybe you could help me out with any suggestions for the next chapter. Just send me a pm and I'll hope to have chapter 9 finished by this week. _**

**_It seems Ms. Higurashi knows something. I wonder what it is. And poor sesshy is still being so stubborn although his Inner demon seems to think otherwise. And lets not forget Yura. It also seems that the fiery demoness knows a secret that she's been hiding from Sesshomaru. We can only wonder can't we? Hehehe._**

**_Goodbye but not forever,_**

**_-EmikoSakura27-_**


	9. Connected

**Hi My lovelies! How are you all? Good, I hope. Well here I am again with another chapter for you. First things first, I would like to thank my newest buddy samy-sama for her many words of encouragement and her pure gold advice. **

**Without it, I would've taken an extra week on this chapter. So lets all give her a big thank you. Many thanks to you. Well, enough of my blabbering. Onward to Chapter 8!**

**PS: I hope this answers some of your questions :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Connected  
**

**-Higurashi Home-**

The clock ticked and the water from the sink dripped. The sounds echoed in the silence and it made Kimara jump a couple of times. Kagome's mother made tea for the both of them and now here she was sitting across from her.

Ms. Higurashi frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Kimara jumped again and drummed her fingers on the cup she was holding. She still couldn't figure how she would've known that she'd returned.

"H-how did you know I came back?" she stuttered, violet eyes looking up at the woman.

Tonabe took a sip of her tea and placed her cup down before looking Kimara in the eye. She'd never told anyone about it, never wanting to burden anyone.

"I guess you could call it a habit." she began, "When Kagome traveled back and forth through the well I would always anticipate her return. But now that she's made her choice, I guess it was just a coincidence."

Kimara nodded. "I see. So you thought I was Kagome." she said, closing her eyes, " It's only natural for you to think that. You're her mother and you have every right to worry about her. I just apologize that I disappointed you."

Tonabe shook her head, placing a hand atop hers. "Don't think of it like that. I'm very relieved to see you because I've always felt like you were a second daughter to me. That well has kept us all connected through the years."

Kimara blinked. _'Connected? What does she mean?'_

Tonabe saw the look of confusion on the young woman's face. It was no surprise that she didn't know. _'I might have said too much.'_

"We'll have to save that story for another day." she said with a smile._  
_

* * *

_**Kagome**_

Kagome was startled awake. She'd sensed something but she was unsure of what it was. She moved out of bed and quietly left the hut, careful not to wake Inuyasha. Once outside, she walked away from the hut and found a nearby clearing. The miko closed her eyes and opened her senses.

'_An aura?' she mused, "But it's not demonic at all.'_

Unable to find anything, she pushed harder and opened her senses to a more sufficient range.

'_No…No…the forest…the forest?'_

"Then that must mean…" she thought aloud.

* * *

**Western** **Forest**

The forest was quiet, the wind blowing briskly. A young woman whisked through the woodland area, her mind set on the task given to her. Her master had put his faith in her and she was determined not to let him down. She halted her pace and took a sniff of the air.

'_A massive amount of demonic Auras.' she thought. 'I must be getting close.'_

The young woman jumped into the treetops so she could have a better view of the area. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun. Surely, just in the distance was a massive castle from which she'd sensed the demonic Auras. Hopping down, onto the forest floor, she continued towards her destination.

'_My mission is almost complete Master.'_

* * *

**Sesshomaru [Archives]**

Sesshomaru had gone to the archive in search of some information. What Yura told him had been quite puzzling. Even now, the thought of it seemed impossible.

**Flashback**

"_You can't reach her!" Yura argued._

_In that instance, Sesshomaru turned to face her. The demoness took a step back as she realized just what she said._

_"Is there something that you have hidden from me?" he questioned._

_Yura stiffened, her fists clenched at her sides. What was she supposed to say and how exactly? Of course, Sesshomaru wasn't one for lies and she knew that well. She was backed into a corner and there was no way out without telling the truth._

_'I'm Sorry Kimara. I hope you'll be able to forgive me.'_

"_Kimara is not from this time period." she began, "She comes from a world not like ours, 500 years into the future."_

_Her words certainly had Sesshomaru interested. That woman was from a different time? How could such a thing be possible? Sure, she seemed strange enough but the Tai-youkai looked into Yura's flame-colored orbs and within them was the truth._

"_Very interesting." he said, eyes still fixated on her. "How does one go about doing so?"_

_Yura nodded. "There is a well that resides in the Musashi Province. There is a forest there called 'Inuyasha's Forest'. It is there, before the sacred tree, where it resides."_

**End flashback**

'_It seems I'll have to perform another experiment.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a voice screeched.

Instantly annoyed, Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken running down the hallway. His behavior was quite strange from his normal routine. The Imp had followed him back to his study, shaking with nervousness.

"What is it Jaken?" he questioned as he sat at his desk.

Jaken hopped around in a panic. "A-A representative of the Youkai Court is here!"

* * *

**Kimara**

Kimara stretched her arms in rejuvenation. She felt so refreshed that she felt like a new woman. Who knew having a normal bath could work such wonders? She was actually glad Ms. Higurashi had insisted on it after being exposed to the slightly chill weather earlier that morning. Plus, she was lucky enough to pack some of her normal clothes when she crossed over.

Even now, the sun was bright as it warmed her skin slightly while she stood beneath a large cherry tree. She looked at her watch to check the time.

'_The bell should be ringing soon.' _she thought as she looked up at the large school. This school was Umenomori Academy, the private school that her little brother attended.

The bell rang and it made her nervous. She hadn't seen her little brother in so long. How would he react? Then it made her remember the day she'd left.

**Flashback**

_Kiota blushed lightly as he shuffled his feet nervously. He then held out his hand to reveal a good luck charm. Kimara looked up at him, a soft expression on her face._

"_I don't want you to get hurt and I'll miss you sis." he said, grabbing her in an embrace._

_Kimara returned the gesture full-heartedly. "I'll return to you Kiota. I promise."_

**End Flashback**

She'd promised to come back so it was enough right? But then again, its not like she was going to be in her world for much longer before she had to go back.

'_I'll have to make the best of it.' _she thought.

The chattering of the children brought her out of her muse. Kimara watched observantly as the children passed her by. She could only close her eyes and wait patiently.

"Sis?" came a voice, "Kimara, is that you?"

* * *

**Western Castle**

Sesshomaru stared at her. This woman was presumed to be one of the Youkai Court's representative's. She stared at him with a solemn expression. She wore an orange kimono along with some very distinct armor covering her chest and mid-section. The armor signified that she was of the court's personal guard.

"What business do you have with me?" he questioned.

The woman bowed her head. "Milord, My name is Ritsuka. I am a trusted vassal of the court.I was asked to deliver something to you personally."

She stepped forward, reaching into her kimono and pulling out a scroll. It was sealed with a dark blue ribbon and stamped with an official seal, symbolizing the importance of this scroll. It had to be important otherwise they wouldn't have sent someone such a far distance.

Sesshomaru took the scroll from her and removed the demonic aura emanating seal with his own demonic power. Once unraveled, his eyes scanned over the contents.

'_This is a summons.' _he thought as he read on further.

_To the Mighty Lord of the West,_

_An unexpected and highly urgent court session is taking place in one days time. The meeting will be held in order to discuss very important matters that pertain to your lordship. The court will go into detail when you arrive should you choose to attend._

Sesshomaru then realized that this letter had been written in a familiar hand. After looking at the penmanship, he soon realized that it was Hironori. He was his father's most trusted friend and a very well known man throughout the country. For years, he'd taught him many things that his father could not when he died.

Seeing his hand writing actually brought a smile to his face since he hadn't heard from him in some time. He was not hesitant to write his reply and give his approval for he would enjoy Hironori's company as well as what those fools of the court had up their sleeves this time.

Sesshomaru stamped the bottom corner of the letter with his approval as well as secured it with a ribbon that represented his lands. He then held out the document to Ritsuka who took it then bowed.

"I will see to it that this is delivered safely Milord." she said before taking her leave.

Once she was gone, Jaken turned to his lord and bowed. "Pardon me for asking Milord, but what was the letter about?"

"That was nothing of your concern Jaken." he said.

* * *

**Kiota**

Kiota entered his school courtyard so that he could wait for his Grandparents. His parents were away on business and hos sister was somewhere in the past. No one could even fathom the worry and fear that consumed him whenever she came to mind.

_'I want you back home.'_ he mused, taking in the scenery.

The cherry blossoms had bloomed and were very beautiful. He just wished his sister could see them. As he admired the beauty, something caught his eye. A girl stood beneath the tree, her hair blowing in the wind. Intrigued, he walked over to the tree so he could get a close look.

Even as he got closer, she didn't notice but he was sure of it now.

"Sis?" he questioned. "Kimara, Is that you?"

The girl, more like young woman turned to him. Her wonderful violet eyes were his answer as he embraced her. Kimara could only yelp in surprise at the sudden action.

"I really missed you." he whispered.

She nodded, patting his head. "And I missed you as well."

The two stayed like that for a few moments before letting go. Kimara looked around to see that almost all of the students had gone home.

Why are you still here?"she questioned. "Why aren't you at home?"

Kiota sighed. "Mom and Dad are away on business so Grandma and Grandpa have been staying with me at home until they return." he explained.

As they walked, Kimara took all the things she'd said into account. So her Grandparents were staying for the night? This was going to be the perfect opportunity to ask some very insightful questions.

_'I'm going to get my answers.'_she thought, clenching a fist at her side.

* * *

**Kagome[The Well]**

Kagome had gone to the well. She'd just wanted to confirm something. As she peered into the well, she opened her senses again. She didn;t want to merely look into the well, but past it. She wanted to determine if her friend had really gone back home.

Did Sesshomaru let her go? No, he wouldn't let her go so easily and not without a catch. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would not do so unless he had a good reason.

_'A good reason?'_ she mused._'I can't really think of any.'_

The miko touched the well, her mind remembering the many times she'd used this well.

_"I just hope you're safe.'_

* * *

**Rin**

Rin walked with Yura to her bedchambers. She and Shippo had just eaten their dinner and now they were being sent to bed fairly early. Of course as children they did not see why but Yura had not answered their questions nor had she acknowledged their protests. The two could only look at one another in confusion.

"Is she normally like this?" shippo whispered.

Rin shook her head. "No. This is the first time I've ever seen her act this way." Rin replied. "Its rather strange, I agree."

As they reached their room, Yura entered first as she lit a candle to light the room. The children went to their respective beds.

"Yura-san, May I ask a question." came the voice of Rin.

The demoness stiffened slightly but let her body relax. She sat on the bed and sighed. "The reason behind all of this is quite simple Rin. We will be leaving here the day after tomorrow and I want you both to get a lot of rest. There won't be many stops so that we may reach our destination quickly."

The children nodded. "That makes sense." they said in unison.

Yura stood to her feet again and went to blow the candle out. She took her leave after saying her goodnight and taking her leave. A painful subject seemed to jam itself back into her mind.

_'I just hope that you can forgive me.'_

* * *

**Kimara**

_Later that night..._

Kimara had taken it upon herself to prepare dinner for she and her brother as well for her Grandparents. She'd finished her dinner and was now on her way to the Shrine where her grandparents were sure to be engaged in their evening meditation. She entered quietly and quickly found her way to one of the rooms.

" I apologize for the intrusion but I brought your dinner." she said softly as she placed the tray on a nearby table.

They nodded in acknowledgment. Kimara took a seat on the tatami and waited for them to finish their evening meditations. Chie opened her eyes to notice her granddaughter sitting before her as well as the two blades that lay at her side.

The couple looked at their Granddaughter in confusion as they gave her their full attention.

"What's bothering you Kimara?" Daichi questioned.

The young woman looked at the floor for a moment before settling on the two of them. "While I was away, did you worry about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Daichi inquired. "Of course we worried about you."

Chie remained silent, a stern look on her face. It was a face she always wore when dealing in urgent matters with her family. She was a stone that refused to be moved. Kimara could feel the heat rising within her but she controlled it.

"Are you telling me that even though your Granddaughter came back to you a bloody mess, you didn't care to know where her injuries came from?" she questioned, her voice rising.

Chie's look grew even colder. "Lower your tone and show some respect." she whispered, her voice hard.

That even made it worse. Daichi knew he could not intervene between two fuming women of the Yirino family. If the women were known for something it was their amazing tempers.

"You...Even My parents showed no remorse when you sent me back with smiles, acting as though it were completely normal to send me to an unknown battlefield.." she raged, standing to her feet, swords in hand.

Angry now, she held the sheathed swords out to her grandmother.

"And these!"she screeched. "What purpose do they serve? What are you hiding from me?"

With those words, she threw the blades away and turned on her heels. Chie was fuming yet she had no words to say as she ground her teeth.

"You ungrateful girl!" she yelled.

Kimara looked over her shoulder, eyes dark with anger and betrayal. "Its pathetic when I can't even trust my own family." she seethed, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

The next day passed quickly and the day of departure had arrived. The western lands were quiet and peaceful and he wanted it to continue whether he took a mate or not.

The young lord stood upon a tree branch, staring at the brightening sky. Many oranges of different hues were beginning to decorate the sky as the sun began to rise. He sensed another presence and looked behind him to see Jaken. He bowed.

"Everything is being prepared for our journey Milord." he said, bowing.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he left his perch and landed on the grass. Jaken looked up at his master. His silken haori was decorated with his family's crest as well as the few flower petals on his sleeves. The ever loyal Imph found the sight very rare since his master's clothing was absent of the armor and fur boa.

"Does something trouble you milord?" questioned Jaken.

Sesshomaru, as usual said nothing as he summoned his demon cloud beneath his feet. Before Jaken had the chance, his master had gone.

_'The time is now...'_ mused Sesshomaru. _'..for me to test my experiment.'_

* * *

**Kaede's Hut**

"The..Youkai Court?" Miroku questioned.

Kaede nodded in response. "It is a court composed of very powerful and wise demons of all backgrounds. They judge those who of demon blood."

Inuyasha sat in the corner, fidgeting in sheer aggravation. He'd received a scroll about the matter of the worthiness of his mate. What Miroku didn't understand was the fact that why something like this was so important. Kaede nodded, willing to explain.

"In demon society, there are only choice qualities one will look for when searching for a mate. The court will only accept those choice qualities." she explained.

Miroku nodded. "It must be Kagome."

Inuyasha sharply turned to them, claws digging into the hardwood floor. He was glad that Kagome didn't have to see him in such an unacceptable state. It was then that a familiar scent burned his nose.

_'Whats he doing here?'_

* * *

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kimara stood over the well and peered into its depths. It glowed slightly with a bluish aura at the bottom as if it were inviting her into its darkness.

"Are you alright dear?" questioned Tonabe.

The young woman shook her head as she tightened the grip on her backpack strap and pulled one leg over the well's edge. She turned to her fox companion who gave her encouraging look. With a wave to Ms higurashi, Kimara jumped into the time void.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and a familiar scent hit him. It was a familiar scent that he could've sworn he'd come across before. Then he remembered when he first returned to his lands. This scent, of lavender and jasmine, was oddly soothing and pleased his inner demon.

"That girl.." he said, looking down into the well.

Without a second thought, he jumped into the well and a sudden sensation ravished his body. A blue light engulfed him and before him was the woman he'd sought.

Kimara was equally shocked as she stared wide-eyed at him. She then looked around them. The blue hue surrounded them and it seemed as though they were floating and gravity was a thing of the past. The flow of time had been disrupted and they were stuck in the rift.

"Oh Kami." whispered Kimara.

* * *

**_Oh Kami is right!_**

**_Secrets, Secrets, and more secrets! When will we get answers? I'm that's what you're all thinking. All in due time, my friends. Just be patient with me and I will answer them all. _**

**_Trust seems to be running thin within the Yirino family as it slowly falls apart. And it seems Chie is without her own difficulties when it comes to her Granddaughter. And what about this Hironori person? What role will he play? I also wonder why the council has contacted Inuyasha about Kagome?  
_**

**_And what a predicament our favorite duo huh? You probably wasn't expecting it but Sesshy was curious enough to take the plunge. Oh how will they get out of this mess. Find out in the next chapter!_**

**_Goodbye but not Forever,  
_**

**_EmikoSakura27  
_**


	10. Discovery

**Phew! This chapter took me sooooo long to finish! I had to actually make a decision whether to split it or continue and because I wanted to update, you can guess what I did. LOL. BEfore we start, I'd like to once again thank my new friend samy-sama for giving me so much feedback and support. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be squealing like a fangirl right now. This is my tenth chapter and I'm more thna proud of how this story has progressed. In samy-sama's words, it's "delicious" hehehe. Anyways onwards!**

**Chapter 10: Discovery**

* * *

**Kimara & Sesshomaru**

"Oh Kami." Kimara whispered, fear grasping her heart.

Oh she wasn't afraid of being stuck in between the two dimensions. Hell, she wasn't even afraid of never getting out of here. But, what did bother her was the fact that a certain demon was watching her. It was very unnerving. She couldn't even fathom what was happening. MAybe two people couldn't be in the well at one time and they'd disrupted the flow.

"W-where are we?" she stuttuered.

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from her as he took in his surroundings. This atmosphere seemed vaguely familiar. It reminded him of that time he'd gone to the underworld in order to save Rin.

_'They do seem similar.'_ he thought.

Tenseiga pulsed at his hip. What did the sword wish for this time? To save the human woman? To protect him? He couldn't fathom the reason for its pulsing as he drew the blade from its sheath. It was colored with the meido. Without another thought, he slashed at the air and the meido opened completely to reveal the sky.

_'I shall grant you this power one last time, Sesshomaru.' _said Tenseiga.

Rushing forward, he grabbed Kimara by the waist and leaped out of the meido. Sesshomaru landed on his feet and kimara fell to her knees in relief.

"I thought we'd be stuck there." she breathed, "Thank you for saving me."

When she looked up, he was already walking away. "We have already been delayed." he said, "You will be left behind."

Kimara glared at his retreating was just so rude! People had no manners in this Era!

* * *

**Inuyasha**

The heated Hanyou made his way into the forest and took a time to think as he walked. Why in the world would the court contact him now? In the past, they'd wanted nothing to do with him because of his human blood. So why?

He couldn't even begin to think of what his father would've done. Hell, he who would want to tell the Great Dog General that his marriage to his mate was not allowed? He was sure nobody would've stood in his way but right now this was another story altogether. How would this Court take away what was his?

* * *

**Youkai Court**

Ritsuka bowed before her superiors. She had returned early that morning and had delivered the message to the court. And now, she was awaiting to hear what they would say. She watched closely as each member of the court read the letter. There were very mixed emotions.

"Who does the boy think we are?" growled Lord Minoru.

A laugh, like shattering glass echoed throughout the room. Ritsuka winced as the sound hurt her ears. That laugh could only belong to one person. The men of the court looked to one of the female Elders. She was actually the youngest Elder, a young woman.

"That boy is _his_ son after all. I don't see why you're all so surprised." she said in humor.

Seiji, a bear demon did not like her tone. "Do you think this is a joking matter, Setsuna?"

The girl giggled once more much to everyone's aggravation. "Of course not." she said with a smile.

It was clear that she had other things on her mind. That man was absolutely delectable. And she coudn't wait until he arrived.

* * *

**Western Skies**

Yura looked into the sky, the wind brushing against her skin. The castle was far behind them now. Jaken told her of the order Sesshomaru had given him. If Sesshomaru didn't return within an hour, they were to leave for the east and that he would meet them at the checkpoint near Sayome village.

Jaken had been melancholy, sighing every so often. It made her sometimes wonder whether he preferred males rather than females. The thought made her shudder.

"Yura?" came the quiet voice of Rin.

Rin looked back at her with curiosity swirling in her brown eyes. She turned back around and sighed before asking her question.

"Lord Sesshomaru went to the well didn't he?" she questioned.

The older woman was taken back by her words. Had she heard their conversation that night? Yura could feel the uncertainty in her thumping heartbeat and the quivering of her lip. Shippo also noticed the strange way Rin was acting.

"Is he going to kill her?" she questioned, not allowing Yura to answer her earlier inquiry.

Yura pulled at the reins and Ah-Un halted his flight. "What makes you think that Rin?" she questioned, "Where did you get such thoughts?"

Rin didn't turn around this time but kept her eyes ahead of her. "I've come to know that he trusts her with my protection." she said softly, "But I can sense that he only trusts her with that task alone. Why doesn't he instil the trust in her that he instill's within you?"

Yura looked at Rin and laughed. Rin couldn't believe it. She was laughing? This was not a joking matter.

"Trust me Rin, Sesshomaru's feelings are very complicated. They are even to a point where I, myself can't even guess what's going in that stubborn head of his."

Rin cocked her head to the side. Yura was speaking in an odd way. "Do you have feelings for Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

Yura shook her head, a smile adorning her features. "Sesshomaru and I have been friends ever since his father's rule of the West.

Rin's eyes gleamed with awe as she nodded. Yura must've been remembering her past. In Rin's eyes she seemed happier when she talked of the past. Maybe her past was an escape from the present.

* * *

**Sesshomaru & Kimara**

The two had taken to the skies after leaving Musashi province. Sayome village wasn't very far but they needed to meet up with Yura and the others. He was sure she could protect Rin and the fox kit if danger arose. The quiet atmosphere unnerved him and actually struck curiosity within him.

Normally, he would feel at ease as Rin chattered about nothing in particular or if Jaken chided her for her silly actions. But since neither were present, he felt very odd. In addition, the human had not said a word since they'd left the well.

If anything, she seemed to be in a daze of sorts. It alarmed his inner youkai but Sesshomaru pushed the feeling back and out of his mind. Although he did so, he did sense that something was off.

Kimara looked at the earth below them. She enjoyed seeing the land beneath her as well as the refreshing breeze. Even though she'd tried to clear her head, her mind continued to become clouded. There were so many questions rattling around in her mind that went unanswered. Shuko, sensing her master's distress, voiced her displeasure.

The young woman stroked her fur in reassurance although the weariness in her eyes could not fool the fox demon.

"We should be arriving soon to meet the others." said a voice, breaking through her thoughts and bringing her out of her stupor.

Looking up, the young woman noticed him looking back at her over his shoulder. She simply nodded her head and continued to follow him as he proceeded forward.

* * *

**Sango & Kagome**

The two women had traveled away from the village two days ago in order to shop in the neighboring village. In addition, they'd also gone to the slayer's village at Kagome's request. Of course, Sango had honored her request since she'd already intended on visiting the village.

Now, after two days they were on their way back home. They had managed to borrow Kilala from Kohaku since he was currently visiting. Sango watched Kagome with curious eyes. She hadn't asked why Kagome decided to go to the Slayer's village. Her curiosity got the best of her as she caught up with her friend.

"Kagome, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

The miko looked to her best friend, more like sister. She could tell that something had been on her mind since they'd left her home village. She nodded. "Yes. What is it Sango?"

The Tajiya's eyes wandered to the bundle the miko held in her arms. "I just wanted to know why you requested those slayer uniforms. There were quite a few of them and I know you aren't going to wear them so I had to ask."

Kagome looked at her then to the bundle in her arms. "Well, I'm worried about my friend. Kimara may be strong but she's nowhere strong enough if she gets seriously injured. I also have my doubts about whether Sesshomaru will protect her or not."

"Ah, now I see. That does make sense. I understand but there's no telling when you'll see her again to give her those."

Kagome sighed. "You're right but I'm sure she'll pass through here soon enough."

The two had landed in the village and went into the small shopping district of town. Kagome saw the look of uneasiness swirling in her love's eyes. Miroku had taken Sango to the hut to give them privacy and promised he would explain properly what was going on.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said softly, turning toward the forest.

She nodded, following him into the forest. What could he want to talk to her about?

* * *

**Sayome Village Outskirts**

Rin laughed happily as she and Shippo played in the cool stream. The day had been a little warm since it was alittle past noon and this was the perfect way to cool down. Both Ah-Un and Jaken had been left to keep an eye on the children while Yura had gone into the village.

"You should come join us Ah-Un and master Jaken." she laughed, splashing water in their direction.

Jaken glared at them. "I can't believe that stupid woman." he fumed. "She should be the one to watch this child. I've watched her for three years already."

Ah-Un rolled his eyes at the dumb Imph. Even he was aggravated by his babbling at times. The dragon stood to his feet to shake the water from his body but almost abruptly turns toward the sky. He roared at something and Jaken looked into the sky to see two figures descending upon them. His annoyance vanished as he hopped around joyfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Inu-youkai in question landed gracefully. Shuko landed swiftly next to Sesshomaru. Kimara hopped down, landing on top of Jaken. The Imph muttered in pain as he slipped from beneath her weight.

"My Lord!" Rin exclaimed, running over. "Kimara!"

Sesshomaru was actually relieved to see that Rin was okay and that Jaken, in all his stupidity was able to keep her safe. But Yura was nowhere to be found. Rin looked up at her lord with a bright smile.

"I hope you fared well my lord." she said with a bow.

He nodded then looked around to see that Yura was nowhere in sight. His golden orbs narrowed with suspicion

"Where is Yura?" he questioned.

Jaken nodded. " Aye Milord. Yura went into the village just a little while ago. She said she would be back soon."

While the two of them chatted, Jaken couldn't help but notice that the other human was silent. She was also wearing such weird clothing. He often wondered why Rin adored her so. It was beyond puzzling. Kimara squeezed Rin gently in their embrace as well as the kitsune she'd grown attached to. He was such a sweetie.

"Rin was a good girl while you were gone." she said, smiling a glowing smile as she pulled back.

Shippo climbed onto her shoulder and looked at the backpack she was carrying. It resembled the yellow one kagome wore but it wasn't as big and a wonderful aroma was emitting from it.

"There's a yummy smell coming from your bag." he said, hopping off her shoulder.

The young woman placed her bag on the grass and pulled something out of it. She then proceeded in unwrapping it to reveal a three tier bento box. Shippo glanced at it and grinned widely as the different compartments were placed on the picnic blanket. Even Jaken had become curious at what the delightful aroma was as he too joined them on the oddly colored fabric.

"There's so much! It all looks so yummy!"Shippo said as he picked up a pair of chopsticks.

Rin was awestruck. She'd never seen any of these dishes before. She was a bit wary but her rumbling tummy changed her mind as she began to eat. Kimara smiled, happy that they enjoyed it.

_'Good thing I decided to bring so much. Maybe my anger isn't such a bad thing after all.'_

* * *

**Yura**

Yura had been wandering through the village for a little bit now. Seeing how it was a demon village she was unsure if they would have what she was looking for. She sighed, shifting the bundle she already had in her arms. She'd managed to collect a few things like herbs and salves with different properties.

_'This should be enough.' _she thought. _'I'm sure Sesshomaru and Kimara have arrived already so I need to get back.'_

"You there!" yelled a voice.

The voice wasn't intimidating nor was it a threat. It was probably just a villager and it wasn't even meant for her. Yura looked around but didn't see anybody who would've called out to her. Then she looked up to see a merchant waving her over. She usually wasn't one to fall for things like this but she could use some entertainment as she walked over to the booth. This man was selling armor and other such items needed for battle, not like she needed them.

"You're quite a fine young lady." he coaxed, "Wouldn't you be interested in some armor or a weapon?"

The young woman looked at what he had to offer. As her eyes traveled, something caught her attention. It was an outfit, somewhat similar to a Youkai Taijiya's. Her eyes literally sparkled with interest.

"I'll take that and the armor next to it." she said, "How much for them?"

The man grinned greedily as he held up a clenched fist, then he opened his hand to hold up all five fingers. Yura's eyes gleamed mischievously and she smiled a fang-revealing smile.

"I'm sure I can persuade you."

* * *

**Inuyasha's Forest**

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the deeper entwines of the forest. Why would he lead her all the way out here? Was whatever he had to talk about so important that they couldn't discuss it in front of the others? She slipped her hand out of his, causing him to turn around to face her. He was honestly scaring her as she grasped her chest in hopes of easing her thumping heart. Even so, her eyes didn't depict the slight fear that shook her but she could feel the rising tension.

The hanyou looked at her with swirling pools of Amber as he took his hand and sat her down against the tree. He followed suit. Kagome looked up at her husband as he scratched his head.

"K-Kagome." he said, never looking at her.

He bit his lip and Kagome gave him a smile, hoping to give him some encouragement. The hanyou took a deep breath then gently squeezed her hand.

"While you and Sango were away, A courier bearing the Court Crest came to the village." he began, feeling a bit lighter in spirit.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What in the world was he talking about? "What court crest Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration. It was already hard enough to tell her this as it was. Then she goes and asks a dumb question like that. Those "exams" must've made her stupider.

"What other crest is there, stupid?" he shot back. "The Crest of the Youkai Court!"

The Miko looked at him with hardened eyes and clenched teeth as she was ready to lash out at him with any ugly word she could think of. How could he get mad when she was trying to comfort him in his time of need. She opened her mouth to fire an insult but he quickly put a clawed finger to her lips.

"We've been summoned to the court because My marriage to you was illegal. It wasn't legal within the Youkai Bylaws."

Kagome grew even more confused. "W-why?" she questioned, "What's wrong with that?"

"That's all I know. The court didn't take well to me being born a half-blood so there was not much for them to discuss with me before now."

Kagome understood what he was saying. Their marriage had violated something within the Youkai Court and now they were taking action. Her hand went to her shoulder and her sapphire eyes held his golden ones.

"So this mark will mean nothing?" she questioned, her voice a ghostly whisper.

Inuyasha put a hand to her cheek and wiped away the tear that threatened to fall, being sure not to scratch her with his claws. He knew the subject would upset her but he would need to calm her down if were to continue.

"Kagome, understand that I need you to be strong." he whispered, "I would never jeopardize our relationship for some old bastards that think they know everything. I love you and only you."

He kissed her deeply and she returned it, putting her arms around his neck. She loved him with all her being and the proof of that love was etched into her shoulder as an emblem of the burning flame that was their passion. Both pulled back for lack of air and gazed into the other's eyes for a few moments.

"I'll stand by you." she said, "But I might just have to purify these 'old bastards'."

Inuyasha could only laugh as he helped her up and walked together with her back to the village. They had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

**Modern Era**

Kiota was on his way to school, not happy to begoing in the first place. His grandparents had offered to accompany him but he'd roughly refused. He'd figured it was their fault that his sister had left. On that night she'd gone to the shrine, she'd come stomping back into the house screaming like a wild banshee. It became even more obvious earlier this morning when he'd gone downstairs to see the large breakfast and a note.

_Flashback_

_Kiota had woken up early to get ready for school. He'd gone downstairs expecting his sister to be waiting for him as she would every morning since she'd come back. But when she wasn't there, his heart began to race. That was when he'd seen the note sitting on the kitchen counter. It was written in Kimara's pretty yet intricate way of writing kanji._

_Dear kiota,_

_I want to apologize. I know I didn't get to say goodbye before I left, but I had something very important I had to do. But I don;t want you to fret over your big sister. I love you and will return to you very soon. Just understand that I had to do this. So dry your tears and wait for me because I will wait to see you._

_Love you,_

_Kimara_

_PS:I already made your school lunch for the next few days as well as dinner. Grandfather doesn't need to destroy the kitchen for kami's sake._

_The young boy quickly wiped the oncoming tears. Then he smiled. His big sister was scolding him even if though she wasn't there. He pressed the letter close to his chest and thanked the heavens for a wonderful sister like her then prayed that she would come back safe._

_'Take care of yourself.' he said to no one in particular. _

**End Flashback**

Kitoa looked into the sky and smiled._ 'Come back soon, Onee-san.'_

* * *

**Kimara**

Kimara watched as Rin took a nap, her head in her lap. Shippo was also resting on the lush grass beside her. She'd covered them with a small blanket and smiled at the scene. Rin had honestly taken to her and vice versa. Who wouldn't? She was a child with a dark past and needed to be showered with love and affection But would she be able to give it to her? Of course she would try but she wasn't sure how much longer until her debt was fully repaid and she was released as her caretaker.

Jaken watched the tender moment. Rin was smiling in her sleep, something of which he'd never seen her do. That stupid woman was actually doing something right for once. It still bothered him that she hadn't said much of anything. He turned to his lord who sat against the a tree, waiting for Yura.

"Milord, don't you think it's strange that she hasn't spoken?" he questioned, "Has she gone mute?"

At that moment, the bushes russled and Yura emerged. She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Sesshomaru and stepped on Jaken. She surveyed the area and found who she was looking for with a sleeping Rin in her lap.

The two were beneath a shady tree. She smiled, taking in the moment. Rin could truly be at peace with her and she wished that it was like this at all demonesss stopped her thoughts since she was getting far too ahead of herself.

She kneeled in front of the pair and gently shook Kimara from her light nap. Her violet eyes opened to see Yura's beautiful ones.

"Come with me for a moment." she said softly, not wanting to disturb the child.

Kimara gently moved from her lap and rested her head on the folded picnic blanket. She then got up and followed Yura not too far from their resting site. Sesshomaru had warned them that if they did not return in the next few minutes that they would be left behind.

Of course, Yura waved him off which had earned a growl of warning from him. Kimara couldn't help but be amazed. Once they were at a safe distance, Yura turned to her. She walked over and placed a bundle in her arms.

"I want you to put this on. I'm going back to help prepare everything so we can leave. When you're finished come back to the clearing." she said softly before leaving her in peace.

Kimara looked down at the bundle in her arms and uncovered it. It was some kind of clothing and even some armor. Whatever the reason, Yura felt it was essential for her and she had no intentions of questioning her decisions. She slung the clothing over a tree branch and then undressed behind the tree.

Sesshomaru had taken notice whenYura returned without the human woman. It made him even more irritated at how much time they had wasted already. He wanted to reach the Eastern lands before nightfall so he could speak with Hironori.

It was then that he could hear something in the distance. His ears and senses became alert, hearing the bushes russle with movement and he flexed his claws in case there was a need for battle. Judging by the scent, it was the human girl called Kimara. She stepped into the clearing and his inner youkai howled, wishing to be released. She was dressed in a suit somewhat similar to the Taijiya whome traveled with his brother.

It was black in color with Amethyst colored fabric adorning it in almost every area. The clothing was skintight, fitting her perfectly down to every curve. It had been designed with a splash of mainland flavor as it was sleeveless and had a type of chinese-influenced buttons near her chest.

An armored plate with a jewel-like substance at its core was at her waist, a amethyst colored sash-like cloth hanging from it which covered her pelvic area. A sash of the same color was wrapped around her waist and tied in a half-bow at her lower back. A thick heavy armored circlet was wrapped around her left and two thinner rings encircled her left upper arm.

More of the purple fabric ballooned loosely at her calf, reaching down to her ankles. For the finishing touches, a type of fingerless glove-like guard extended to her forearm and her hair was put into a high pomytai that reached her calves.

Jaken blushed at her beauty, This made her oddly appealing and he could feel himself getting aroused. Yura wrinkled her nose in disgust. The thought of jaken's arousal was sickening. It was like being exposed to the horrible scent of rotting meat. She surveyed Sesshomaru and knew she was right. His inner youkai was begging to come out just like she had predicted. It was true that the raging demon had taken a liking to the mortal woman. She sighed. It was a start at least.

Kimara blushed deeply and hurried to gather her things. After making sure she had everything, yura took her bag and secured it to Ah-Un's saddle so it didn't have to be carried. The young woman took rin into her arms and mounted Shuko while Yura had taken shippo in the same gesture and mounted Ah-Un. Sesshomaru gathered his demonic cloud at his feet and ascended into the sky, proceeding in his quest.

He'd managed to calm his demon to the point where he was now lightly growling in protest. He didn't understand why he'd reacted so and thus fueled his desire to reach the eastern lands before nightfall. He was seeking wisdom on the subject as he pulled out the medallion he'd taken from the human woman some time ago.

_'Father, what does this all mean?'_

* * *

_**Eastern Lands**_

The Eastern domain was preparing for a very important visit from the lord of the West. The Lady of the castle had ordered that everything should be perfect so that their company would be as comfortable as possible. Hironori had informed her of the humans that accompanied the young lord. Honestly, most demons frowned upon it but she looked past it. If he let humans travel with him, that was his bussiness and no ones else's.

The lady of the East found her husband's study and entered quietly, a tray in her hand. Her husband had been with guests from the neighboring lands and knew he was a bit stressed about dealing with the Youkai court as well as tend to his own lands. Her mate was busy talking when she'd entered but his attention was on her as she approached.

"I brought some tea for you and your guest." she said sweetly, in that beautiful voice he knew too well.

Hironori couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Just what are you doing, Kohana?"

The woman turned to him, waving the tray as if in an effort to dismiss his question. She wore a pouty look on her face in a way to tease him. "I stole this from the servant. She wasn't doing her job so I wanted to do it myself." she said matter-of-factly.

The minor lords in the room couldn't help but stare at the woman with wide eyes. Her beauty was something to be desired as she was more beautiful than any woman they'd seen. She'd held the previous position of princess of the Inuzuri clan, a very distinguished clan that ranked high. Her clan was only second to that of the Westen Taisho clan.

Only one could wonder why she'd chosen ot marry and leave such a powerful clan. She smiled, once she'd caught them looking at her. It was a smile that had a very deadly meaning though sweet in appearance. It was a smile used to tell males that she was already mated and did not take kindly to their staring.

* * *

**Sesshomaru & Company**

Sesshomaru had been sensing multiple demonic auras in the vicinity. At first, he'd ignored them, thinking they'd retreat at the flare of his own demonic aura. Instead they'd insisted on following them. Yura had also sensed the high number of youkai in the area.

"Yura." he said, flexing his claws.

She nodded, snapping Ah-Un's reins, telling him to descend. Shuko followed after when all of a sudden a lizard demon attacked from behind, grabbing hold to one of Shuko's tails. The fox howled in pain before attempting to throw it off but in the process she threw her master and Rin from her back. Yura sliced through the demon but only more closed in on them, leaving them unable to escape. When she thought about it, the attack was so odd. Lizard demons only attacked once provoked. Other than that, they were a peaceful species.

Shippo recognized the demons as a similar demon in which he'd battled to save a human girl to which he'd taken a liking to. He wondered if he could prove useful to his friends and even more, to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru aided on ridding them of these pests. They'd signed their own death warrants when they'd chosen to attack his pack. Out of the corner of his eye, he'd spotted Kimara in the midst of the chaos. She was holding onto Rin as they hurdled toward the ground, dead set on protecting the child. Kimara found a tree to land in as she reached out and caught hold of a branch so she could get to the ground safely without harming Rin. She swung over and hoisted herself onto the branch, setting the girl on a thick branch and against the tree so she'd be safe.

But call it bad luck or horrible misfortune that an even larger lizard demon appeared and knocked her to the ground. She'd landed on her back with such force that she just knew something was broken or shattered. Rin crawled to the edge of the branch, her eyes enlarged with horror.

"NO!" she cried out in anguish.

Sesshomaru had seen everything but neither he nor Yura could do anything because of these damnable pests. His demon blood was boiling in a fit of rage at those who had attempted to hurt his charge, his precious Rin. To add to his anger, these vermin had injured his pack members which sent him over the edge. The beast pushed through and surfaced,his form altering to that of his true form. He snarled, his acidic saliva forming as he attacked.

Yura had taken cover in the forest with the others. The demon had obviously been brought forth because its pack had been attacked and even worse, some of them were injured. Rin had been so she looked around, all of her friends were injured.

Yura had a bleeding arm. Ah-un had a gash at his shoulder. Shuko had large scratches along her back and even Jaken was injured. She'd even heard the disturbing scream of pain that accompanied the fall and was now in hysterics. Why wasn't she moving? Why was she just laying there as if she were...dead?

Her chocolate brown eyes grew large as images of the night her own family was murdered came to her mind. These people were her family now and the sight of them injured was more than she could bear. Tears filled her eyes and she screamed, trying to get rid of those memories. Yura tried to calm her but she only continued to cry and tremble with fear.

She got up in an attempt to run to the woman who she felt was her mother, a woman much like the mother that was taken away from her in a bloody raid of greed. How it had haunted her even after all these years, it was somehow freshly reburned into her memory only to torture her grieving mind. Yura grabbed Rin's kimono and pulled her back, stopping her from going out there in such an emotional state.

"HAHA-UE!" she screeched, tear stinging her eyes.

Yura couldn't bear to see Rin in such a state as she pulled her into her chest and let her cry.

"Calm down Rin." she whispered, "Don't be afraid as you approach."

She'd said that was Sesshomaru but she knew better than that. This beast was not the person whom she had grown up now that she thought about it, these demons weren't a formidable foe so why were they so powerful now? She then realized Shippo was nearby. He was a kitsune by nature and would be able to protect Rin.

"Shippo, go with her." she said.

The fox kit looked aound him to see that no one else was near. He was tremling as he pointed to himself.

"M-me?" he stuttered. "What am I supposed to do?"

Yura nodded again to his dismay. The kit still didn't like the idea of going into danger. "Protect her with your foxfire."

Shuko voiced her encouragement, her eyes boring intot he emerald ones of the young boy. She, as a fellow kitsune, wanted to build his confidence. Shippo felt a little stronger as he took Rin's hand into his own.

"I'll protect you, Rin-chan."

* * *

**The clearing**

Once the last of the vermin were gone, the large Inu-youkai turned it's attention to Kimara. She hadn't moved since the fall and he was concerned. He looked down as he towered over her, taking in the aroma that was her scent. It was even more wonderful than when smelled through Sesshomaru. She was a very interesting being to say the least.

Nudging her with his nose, he attempted to wake her. He whined and licked her cheek lightly, his acidic saliva gone. Still she did not wake. He lay down in defeat, her unmoving body between his paws. Not wanting to give up, he nudged her again.

The scent of life flared in his nostrils. The woman groaned then coughed but didn't open her eyes. Instead she put a hand to her forehead, somewhat in defeat.

"I'm so stupid." she muttered.

The large Inu cocked its head to the side in confusion. What did she mean? While he pondered the thought, his other half was dominating him for control. He took one last look at those he considered his pack before consenting to go back into a light dormancy.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman in confusion then to the clearing. The demons had been dealt with yet he felt something else had happened. Even as he tried to remember, something was blocking it. Though something had transpired, he felt as though his inner youkai had something to do with the destruction. But something else was bothering him.

There was this amazing taste within his cavern. It was pleasing to the palate and was unlike anything he'd tasted yet there was a problem. Just what was it? The taste was savory yet somewhat spicy and he found himself hungering for more. Then there was another problem. He didn't know where it had come from.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a small voice yelled, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

He looked up to see Rin,Yura and both kitsune youkai running towards him. The larger of the kitsune's rushed forward, concerned for her master. Shuko licked her face to which she opened her eyes and smiled weakly, reaching up to pet her muzzle. Rin ,Yura and shippo joined them and yura helped her to sit up. It was clear she was in discomfort but she never voiced it.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, "I caused trouble because I'm not feeling well."

Her words brought a sudden realization to Yura. She now knew the the reason behind those rather ferocious lizard demons. They had been in a blood rage, follwing the scent of Kimara's impending heat or as the humans say, "period of vulnerability." How had she not scented such an aroma? Better yet, why hadn't Sesshomaru?

* * *

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

The couple had set off for the East not long after their conversation in the forest. Their friends and family had sent them off with love and encouragement. In fact, they'd run into Hachi who was going in the same direction they were. The raccoon dog offered to give them a ride since traveling on foot would be long and probably more dangerous. The couple was in deep thought as they succumbed to the chiling winds.

This wasn't just any Castle they were going to. They were going into unknown territory, a battlefield if you would. And there was no telling what would happen. They could be seperated for eternity and forced to relquish their bond as Husband and wife. But Inuyasha would not let that happen, no matter what they would try. He would fight for his wife; his friend; his eternal soul mate. He loved her too much for someone to take her away.

Kagome's thoughts were almost in sync with her mate's as she looked into the sunset. She would be ready to fight for the love she had for not only Inuyasha but for his sanity. Without her, he would no doubt go into a rage at being unable to continue on without her in his life. And she would probably go into that same rage, having been bonded to him.

She couldn't help but be curious about the Lord of the East. After seeing what an ass Sesshomaru was, she was beginning to have her doubts. She even doubted that Inuyasha knew much of anything considering what he'd told her.

"How do you think this will turn out?" she questioned.

Inuyasha looked back at her and sighed. "To be honest Kagome, I couldn't tell you. From what I can tell, their a bunch of stubborn old fools."

the young priestess nodded. "Well." she said, pushing up her sleeve and holding her arm in a victorious pose, "We'll have to go in fighting."

* * *

**Forest**

Sesshomaru had decided that they would rest for a bit since his pack was more than fatigued after that battle. They would also restock on water as well as dress any wounds that were sustained. Yura had agreed that they have a short rest in order to recoup a little energy for the remainder of their excursion. The demoness had taken Kimara a little further into the forest so she could properly see to her wounds without frightening the children.

Kimara removed the top half of her clothing so Yura could look at her back. She'd insisted on looking at it to see how much damage had been done considering the harsh impact. Of course, she'd tried to argue but Yura had manage to convince her. Yura stared at her companion in confusion. She could see the dark discolored skin but some odd white thing was in the way. She'd never seen anything like it.

"Could you please remove this strange object?" she whispered, the strange thing frustrating her.

They teenager turned to Yura, the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Do I have to?"

To her dread, Yura nodded her head. "I need to examine you properly."

Kimara sighed, the blush still evident as she unclasped the bra and cast it aside so all of her back was visible. Yura then moved her hair over her shoulder so she had a clear view. It was actually worse than she thought. The skin that surrounded her spine was badly bruised and she knew the tissue had been damaged as well. She wasn't a healer but she knew enough that it wasn't supposed to look like that.

_'I'll just have to do what I can.' _she thought as she found the salve she'd bought earlier.

She first cleaned the area with a wet cloth that had been soaked with an herbal mixture that would disinfect the area. Kimara hissed in pain, her fingers digging into the earth as she doubled over, trying to withstand knew her words rang false when she had said that she wasn't in any pain. Who wouldn't be? After a fall like that, she was curious as to how she survived at all.

"You brought this upon yourself girl." said a voice.

Yura turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the tree. She shook her head at his actions. He didn't need to start with her right now. For all she knew, it could make it worse.

"Sesshomaru, stop it." she said, never looking up as she dug something out of her bag.

Yura applied a salve that would help with the pain and irritation. It would help until she was able to see a healer within the Eastern Castle. They would surely know what to do. As she bandaged her companion's torso and upper body, she was growling in frustration. Sesshomaru was still present behind the tree and this was only the beginning of his insults.

"If you're going to whine like a whelp when injured, I suggest you leave." he siad, "I can't have someone like you weighing us down. You will only be extra baggage that this Sesshomaru does not need."

Kimara stood on shakey legs and went over to him, her anger at its highest point. Yura called after her but she ignored her. Her violet eyes were dark with hate and anger was burning in her aura as she looked at him. She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"You think I asked for this?" she screamed, spreading her hand to him which was covered in her blood.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to do this?" she roared, "To shed my blood and put the one life I have on the line for your bidding? To please you?"

The inu-youkai's eyes narrowed at her tone. Who did she think she was talking to? "This Sesshomaru..."

"SHUT UP!" she snarled.

The children heard her angry screams and came into the clearing, followed by Jaken and Shuko, who's fur stood on end with ferocity. Yura pulled the children away from the scene. She didn't want them hearing more than they needed.

"I'm sick and tired of being treated with such inferiority." she whispered, "To be treated without an ounce of respect as if I'm a slave...I BELONG TO NO ONE!"

Sesshomaru simply stared at her. No emotion. No indication that he actually cared. Just a cold glare that he usually gave her, hardened with annoyance.

"You've been manipulating me ever since the beginning." she whsispered, fooling Sesshomaru into thinking she had calmed, "And I was stupid enough to go along with it!"

She'd pulled her left arm back in an attempt to punch him. Sesshomaru simply sidestepped her, her hand contacting with the tree. The large tree snapped in half and fell down from the force. Kimara was panting hard since her reflexes had slowed due to her injuries. It was then that she felt a pressure in her lower abdomen, causing her to fall to her knees as she clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Yura exclaimed, kneeling beside her and placing her hands on her shoulders.

It was a crippling pain she knew all too well. The pressure bcecame more intense and she could feel her stomach flip flop in protest. She covered her mouth and ran to find a bush or the taiyoukai would be wearing her lunch as an ensemble. Yura followed after her, glaring at sesshomaru as she went.

The young lord of the west scented an aroma. He recognized it as a female in season. It was heavenly and it beckoned him, reaching his beast but he would not go into a rage so easily. He would not fall prey to the scent that most demons sought out. And he, the Great Sesshomaru, was not one of those demons.

* * *

_**And I decided to leave it there! I had much more but the next chapter will be a short one in order accomadate for what i couldn't put into this chapter because of its length. Sorry samy-sama. Hope you can forgive me. What is in store for our heros as they enter into the Eastern lands? What will the court proclaim and what will be the verdict? **_

_**Stay tuned for chapter 11: Onto the battlefield and Into the fire**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Emikosakura27**_


	11. Onto the Battlfield and Into he Fire

**Hello! Long time no see! Finals are finally over and I passed the first semester! Woohoo! Now I have come to give you another chapter! It may sound a bit choppy because I'd been typing off an on between school but please bare with me. I promise the next chapter will be much better! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Onto the Battlefield and Into the Fire**

The sun had set and the night was young, the moon rising into the sun's place. The animals were at play and the owls were like specters in the night. Sesshomaru found that they were indeed within the Eastern territory. And with that in mind, the castle was sure to be close. A large set of gates came into view as they approached. About 20 or more guards were in front.

"State your name!" they yelled, weapons raised.

Sesshomaru did not flinch. "My name is Sesshomaru, Lord of the west. You shall grant me clearance."

At the sound of his name and the sight of the Prussian blue crescent that adorned his forehead, the guards scrambled to open the gates. Yura sighed in both relief and exhaustion, happy that they were wise not to anger him. They walked through and the servants scattered about the courtyard as they took Ah-Un to the stables and even unpacked their belongings.

"Please follow us Milord. We will take you to the Lord and Lady."

The group was led through a second courtyard then through the inner gardens before actually approaching the Castle itself. Kimara looked up at the enormous structure. It was beautiful and her textbooks couldn't even hope to capture its true beauty. Her school hadn't portrayed the Eastern castle the way she was seeing it. It was such a beautiful structure and it made her eager to see what it looked like on the inside.

It made kimara even happier to see an even more gorgeous change of scenery as they entered the Castle, more like palace walls. The hall they entered was filled with traditional scroll hangings and breathtaking portraits. But when she looked ahead, there were two figures dressed in elegant silken robes. The servants bowed, stepping aside.

"The Lord and Lady of the East, Hironori and Kohana." they announced.

The man and woman came closer, hand in hand as they approached. They seemed like a young couple in kimara's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's been many a moon since we've seen each other last. It's good to see you doing well." said Kohana as she approached the young man.

Sesshomaru nodded, a small smile adorning his features. Kimara could've jumped out of her skin. He was smiling! So he wasn't void of emotions after all.

"Likewise Lady Kohana." he said, kissing her hand, a sign of respect. "I hoped you have fared well in health."

The lady laughed lightly, a hand on her stomach. "Yes, the little one and I have been well. Thank you."

Hironori chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. He then turned his attention to the people behind the young lord. "Ah, Sesshomaru. I see you've brought along some new faces. Friend's perhaps?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and Kimara tensed, causing a little sharp pain in her back. She stood tall nevertheless. "The human woman is Rin's caretaker and the fox was left in her care. You are already familiar with Yura and Rin."

Hironori nodded, taking the information into account and opened his mouth to speak when Kohana intervened. "Why don't we let our guests get settled in and cleaned up. Then we can talk in the dining hall." she said in a kind voice.

Yura nodded in agreement. Bathing was an excellent idea. She reeked of lizard blood and the stench was unbearable. Kimara was a bit baffled at Sesshomaru's behavior. He'd treated Kohana so kindly as if he were another person. It was strange and different from how he'd usually act but then again, the couple had to be demon. Bowing in respect, she followed after the servants that would lead them to their bedrooms.

Hironori turned to his wife, their eyes speaking to each other. She nodded. "Very Interesting."

The servant led the, to a hall with rather large double doors; three of them to be exact. The servant woman had given the room assignments in a particular way.

"Lord Sesshomaru's quarters are here." she said pointing to the room on the left side of her.

Then she turned to the right side of the hall. "The room on the right has been prepared for the young women and the room to the left of it has been prepared for the children. I will allow you to get settled in then I will come back and escort you to the baths." she 'd said before taking her leave.

Rin wriggled herself out of Yura's arms as she woke up, stretching and yawning.

"Jaken, you will room with the children." said Sesshomaru as he turned on hiss heels to go into his room.

Jaken was left with his mouth wide at his lord's proclamation. Why did he have to care for the brats? It was a woman's job! He hit his head against the wall in frustration. Rin rolled her eyes. "I'd rather see Lord Sesshomaru's beautiful pale skin!"

Rin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms."Well nobody likes you either." she said, chocolate brown eyes hazy with sleep and voice laced with annoyance.

Rin's words made kimara laugh and Yura snickered. She was such a smart child! She scooped her up and twirled her around, making her giggle with happiness. Just at that moment, Sesshomaru turned his head and saw the scene.

The two didn't notice as both giggled and Rin hugged her tightly. The child had grown attached to her and even called her mother. Maybe it was worth keeping her around if only for a little while.

* * *

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

The couple had reached the Eastern Castle grounds. Hachi had landed a few feet away from it so as not to be shot down at Kagome's request. The raccoon dog thanked her for her concern and was on his way soon after. Kagome turned to the large structure.

This was it. This was where her battle would begin. She took her husband's hand into his and held it tightly, her wedding ring gleaming in the moonlight. This ring was the symbol that she would fight for.

"Ready?" she questioned, looking up at her husband.

His golden eyes were glowing within the moonlight, casting a beautiful almost god-like hue. For a fleeting moment, it was if he weren't real. He squeezed her hand tightly and gave her a smile.

"Ready when you are." he said, determination ringing in his voice.

The two set off toward the castle gates, ready to go down fighting if they needed to. No one, not even the strongest demon could break past them.

* * *

**Musashi village**

Sango could only look up at the star-filled sky with worried eyes. She'd come to pray at the shrine for her friend's safety when she noticed the starry night. It had been so beautiful tonight and the moon was very bright. Strong arms encircled her waist and Miroku lay his head upon her shoulder.

"You're still worried?" he questioned.

The Ex-Taijiya nodded. "What Kaede told us about the court has me a bit antsy. Are they really so ruthless that they'd separate the two of them by force?"

Miroku chuckled in her ear and she blushed, finding it no joking matter. He then looked into the sky and held her hand as they ascended the steps to the shrine.

"Sango, Kagome is a headstrong woman who refuses to back down even prompted by even the most fearful of enemies. She will not cave to any such threat. As for Inuyasha who also has a strong head, he has a strong sense of protection in which he utilizes around those whom he holds dear. Kagome is his wife, his best friend; his eternity. He would never let any type of harm befall her."

* * *

**Castle Baths**

Rin sang songs as she soaked in the piping water. It felt good on her skin and it erased the chill she'd felt in the castle. Yura relaxed and Kimara leaned against the bathing pool's edge, resting her head on her arms. She couldn't help but wonder why they were here. Sure, it seemed an important enough visit but she'd rather have some insight.

Yura sensed her distress. She was obviously worried about something. Without turning to the young woman she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kimara turned her head to see Yura a little further away. She resumed her earlier position and sighed. "I'm fine." she said, "It was nothing."

Yura nodded, not wanting to push the matter unless she was willing to talk about it. She then turned her attention to the wall that separated the females and males. She could hear Jaken's babbling and could feel Sesshomaru's aggravation.

Shippo could only watch in horror as Jaken was enveloped in sparkles. Sparkles! He was giving Sesshomaru endless praises about his "beauty". Sesshomaru stood, rivulets of water dripping from his delicate skin. The attending female servants couldn't help but look at the young lord of the west with wide eyes. He was a beautiful and almost seemed too handsome to be real. Their eyes traveled and once they'd reached a certain area, their faces reddened at how well endowed this man was.

The servants snapped out of their musings and one of the young women stepped forward, bowing as she held up neatly folded clothing. The other young women followed suit, showing their respect.

"M-milord, we've brought some suitable clothing for you and the two who accompany you. We hope it is to your liking. Please let us know if there is anything wrong and we will make sure to fix the problem."

The young woman kept her head bowed as she stood to take her leave, leaving the clothing on one of the stone pedestals. The others took their leave as well. Jaken huffed as he watched them go, giggling like little ignoramuses. It was so degrading to see them acting as such when they too were demons like they.

"Just who do they think they are!" he exclaimed.

Sesshomaru kicked the stupid imp out of frustration. He had gotten on his ever lasting nerve. As he dried himself and dressed, his beast couldn't have been more curious to see a certain female on the other side of the wall.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

Yura, Rin and Shippo had been led to the grand dining hall. It was large enough to fit every residence of the palace within its walls. There were traditional green tatami mats and a long polished table and large pillows that designated the seating. Rin surveyed the area and knew she could not sit at the head of the table like back home. Instead, she would wait to see where Yura and Kimara were sitting.

Kimara entered the dining hall after trailing behind and took her seat beside Rin. The little girl scooted closer to her, a wide grin on her face. The teenager gave her a responding smile. Then her eyes went to the rather large dining hall. It was a nice room and all but the space was a little more than she deemed necessary. There would only be seven of them dining but maybe it was for the better good. She hated feeling suffocated.

"Remember to be on your very best behaviors tonight." instructed Yura as she made eye contact with the children.

Kimara nodded, knowing full well those words were directed at her as well.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru and Jaken before it closed. Sesshomaru sat near the head of the table and Jaken joined them at the other end. He wore a light yellow kimono and his silver hair, once free was held in a ponytail. Another door opened, revealing two servant women.

"All rise for the Lord and Lady." they said in unison.

Standing, each of them bowed their heads in respect except for Sesshomaru who simply closed his eyes. Hironori and Kohana entered the room. Kohana's eyes seemed to wander as she and her husband made their way to the table and took their seats.

"You may all lift your heads and take your seats." she said softly.

Kimara lifted her head and saw two new faces sitting across from her. Sapphire and Golden eyes met her own in the same state of shock. A gasp escaped her and she quickly covered her mouth so as not to disrespect anyone.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare and she settled down quickly, apologizing for her outburst. Servants brought out many different dishes for each of them and while they did so, Hironori took this as an opportunity to learn more about the two human maidens.

"So young lady, may I ask your name?" Hironori questioned, settling his golden eyes upon the young maiden.

The room was silent and Kagome looked up to see that he was talking to Kimara. The girl quickly bowed out of respect, her violet eyes staring at the floor.

"My name is Kimara." she said softly yet audibly, "It's an honor to have you ask. You are too kind my lord as your humble words are wasted on me."

Her words certainly did raise questions within the room and even seemed to interest Hironori. This young woman was very educated, something very seldom heard of if one was not among royalty and had access to such knowledge. Her dialect was very different as well, a form of which he'd never heard before. It held an elegant tone and was very formal. But it wasn't just him who had noticed. Everyone had noticed and the room had grown a bit chill with curiousity. Sesshomaru was more than surprised although he wouldn't show it. Why had she never used such a tone when addressing him? It was very peculiar.

Kohana turned to the young woman next to Inuyasha. "And what about you?"

Kagome blushed as she pointed to herself in question. When Kohana nodded, her blush deepened as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand. "My name is Kagome." she answered, "I'm honored that you asked."

Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes. All this formal stuff just wasn't him and it aggravated him as he rested his head on his hand in annoyance. Kohana realized just how different the Great Dog Demon's sons were but they were somewhat alike if only a little.

Many servants placed many dishes onto the table. Rin sat still and patiently until Lord Hironori picked up his tea. It was only until then that they could eat. Once the signal was given, everyone dug in.

* * *

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

As the couple returned to their room, Kagome elbowed her mate in the ribs. She couldn't believe how disrespectful he'd been at dinner. Sure, he didn't care about formalities but this was a lord, youkai lord at that. And not just any lord but one of his father's most trusted friends!

"Lord Hironori might've excused your behavior this time around but tomorrow, we're going onto the battlefield." she said.

Inuyasha stopped walking for a moment, realizing the meaning of her words. Tomorrow would, more or less, decided their fate.

* * *

**Hironori's Study**

Sesshomaru stared at the man before him. Hironori was wearing a smug smile on his face and only the gods knew what he was thinking. Kohana stood at his side, a small smile playing in her features as well before her eyes became dark and serious. Now they weren't just playing around. Their unshakeable business intellect was sure to come into play here.

"Sesshomaru." he said, "I'm sure you're aware of your current situation."

The young man narrowed his eyes at the couple. He knew exactly what they were talking about. It was exactly why he'd been summoned to the east in the first place. And to be honest, he'd had his share of aggravation over the subject for the past century even before he'd taken over the west.

"I already know." he replied, "What of it? Are you proposing something?"

His golden eyes pierced Hironori's brighter ones, leering with coldness that even seemed to give the older man a chill. He wished his friend's son wasn't so cold and void of emotion.

"Sesshomaru." he began, "You are a young man with many years ahead of you. Your lands and castle must be able to prosper. But I fear that without proper communication with both your trusted subjects as well as the people of the land, this cannot be accomplished. As things are now, your lands that were once your father's, will decline and become brittle."

Yura noticed that Sesshomaru grew even more tense. If this kept up, her best friend wouldn't be able to handle it. He might have been a full blooded youkai but she knew that too much tension would prove disastrous even for him.

"And your point would be?" he inquired, visibly angered. "I'm already aware of that."

Kohana nodded, taking a step forward. "We know that." she said, But if you know already why haven't you taken action?"

Her words spiked a reaction from the Inu pup. His teeth were gritted and his annoyance was rising. Kohana was never one to argue with. She was one with a sharp and witty intuition as well as an equally sharp tounge, rivaling no other in the court.

Sesshomaru stared at the couple with cold eyes. Hironori nodded his head in agreement with his wife. She'd made an excellent point.

"You are the son of Inu No Taishou, the Great Dog demon that ruled over the western domain with an iron fist. He never would've hesitated in finding ways to help his lands and his people. He made sure that there was trust among his loyal subjects as well as the people of the land." he began, "You are his eldest son and that cold heart and pompous attitude will get you no where young pup! You will not gain the power you seek if you cannot rid yourself of those hateful feelings! Even your hanyou brother has surpassed you! And you call yourself Lord of the West!"

Those words were like a dagger to his pride. The one thing that had kept him going was the barrier he'd put up around his heart, hardening himself like armor. Feelings were such useless things and were only utilized by weak peasants.

* * *

**Yura & Kimara**

After dinner, Yura and Kimara saw the children to bed. They made no fuss which delighted the two women. They were all equally exhausted and were in much need of rest from their travels. Kimara plopped down on her bed, parralell to Yura's with a nightstand separating it as well as extra space. She rolled over, reaching for her bag and pulling out her brush. Yura watched the girl's movement intently, internally worried about her wounds.

"Are you wounds hurting anymore?" she questioned, "Do they bother you?"

the young maiden stopped mid-brush before turning to look over at Yura. She was a bit hesitant about telling her since she didn't want to burden anyone or sound like she was complaining. She shook her head in response.

"I have a bit of a headache from the sake I had at dinner and my back is a little sore but it's nothing to worry about." she said, "I'll be fine."

Yura stood. "If that spinal injury goes untreated, it could prove difficult in the future. I would be able to sleep better knowing you would be alright."

Kimara nodded as Yura stood up. "Come with me." she said, This won't take long."

Confused, she followed after Yura who led the way. She was so confused. Where were they going?

"If I may ask, where are we going?" she questioned.

Yura continued in silence, turning a few corners and entering different hallways. She only continued to walk with her in tow, leaving kimara more than confused. She continued to follow after her until they'd stopped at a door, causing her to bump into her. Yura knocked on the door once.

"Harumi, are you there?"she questioned.

There was silence then a shuffling before the door opened to reveal a woman. She was of average height with cinnamon orange hair that brushed the back of her neck. Her eyes were like Emerald gems and she seemed kind. The woman wore a plain white Kimono that stopped just below her knees. From the looks of it, she was a deer youkai judging by the small antlers atop her head and rounded elf-like ears.

"Oh its you Yura." she said, "And you've brought a guest. Please come in."

The girls followed the woman called Harumi inside, shutting the door. Kimara took a look around. There were many book cases filled with books. What she wouldn't give to read a book right now. Harumi then led them to a sitting area. She offered them seats on a futon-like couch while she got some tea ready.

It wasn't long before the woman named Harumi returned to the room with a tray in her hands. She presented them with tea before seating herself in a chair across from them.

"So what brings you here Yura?" she questioned, kindness in her voice.

Yura nodded. "On our way here, My companion was injured severely. I did what I could to give her comfort but only a master healer such as yourself could truly ease her pain."

Harumi nodded. "Follow me."

Both obeyed, led to another area of the room that had what looked to be an examination area. There was a table and many different types of instruments used for curative purposes. The deer youkai led them farther into the room and over to an examination table.

"Please loosen your kimono and lie down so I can take a look." she instructed.

Kimara nodded, complying with her wishes. The table was a little cold but she honestly didn't mind. It kind of made her not think about the pain. She listened as Harumi shuffled around a bit before coming back to her. The healer looked down at the wound with much intensity. How had she gotten such an injury? As she poked and prodded, she noticed the pain she was causing to the girl.

"The pain won't cease unless I release some of the pressure to your nerves." she said, "But in order to do this, I'll have to make an incision.

Kimara paled at her words. She would have to have surgery? And without a proper surgeon and anesthetic? She wasn't very fond of that! What if she got an infection? Oh Kami, what if she ended up dying! Harumi could sensed the girl's tension and worry as she looked up at Yura.

"Yura-san, If you don't mind would you leave the room for a few minutes?"

Yura complied, leaving the two of them alone. "I know you don't like the fact that I have to make an incision, but trust me you'll feel much better. If nothing is done, I'm afraid you won't be able to fight anymore. You'll have to retire as a warrior and live a domestic life."

That thought made her blood run cold. If she couldn't fight, she would be dead weight in battle and wouldn't be able to protect Rin. If she couldn't protect Rin, she would be cast aside and released from her duty of protecting her. She loved her and wanted nothing more than to be with her and watch her grow up, giving her a lifetime of affection and happiness. If she couldn't have that, she would have to return to her own time with a broken heart.

Harumi rubbed her back in a soothing manner as the scent of her tears reached her nose. It was clear she would be devestated if she could no longer defend herself or someone else. It was clear she was conflicted inside but it had to be done. The human girl sat up, covering her chest as her hands shook. She looked at Harumi, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You can do it?" she asked, "I'll be able to the one thing I love most and protect the people I cherish?"

Harumi nodded. "Yes." she answered, her voice soothingly soft, "I am a deer youkai therefore gentle and healing in nature. I will make sure you can feel no pain and will be able to heal that wound so that it is back to at least 50%. I will also ensure that you are not burdened in any way. You'll have to trust me."

Kimara nodded, rubbing her tired eyes. "How soon can you do it?"

The youkai woman thought for a moment. "Tomorrow at noon" she instructed, "I will come get you when everything has been prepared."

"I understand." said Kimara as she pulled her kimono back on, "Thank you Harumi-san. You have no idea how that makes me feel."

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru left Hironori's study and was on his way back to his quarters while deep in thought. When he thought about it, Hironori had been more than right about his father but just because he was his father's son didn't mean he was supposed do everything exactly as he had. As he looked up, he realized that he was standing right in front of the children's room.

He wanted to bid Rin goodnight as he did every night. Opening the door, he found the two children alseep in bed. The kitune occupied the right side and Rin on the left. He tucked some loose hair's behind her ear and cherished this moment. She would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Sesshomaru-sama..." she murmured, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Yura**

Yura woke up early that morning. It was early daylight and court would be starting soon. She dressed in her court robes with the aid of a servant who also helped with the hair ornaments. Once properly dressed, she went across the hall and stood at the door opposite her room. She raised her hand and knocked. She wasn't surprised when there was no answer so she invited herself in.

Sesshomaru was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. It was easy to tell that he despised the attire of the court as well as the fact that this was sure to get on his nerves, much like everything else that concerned the court.

"'Why are you just standing there?" she scolded, "Court will be starting soon and you haven't even tied your hair back yet!"

The Tai-youkai didn't seem to complain as she tied up his hair into a neat ponytail. She stood back and assessed her work. Yura had to admit that having his hair pulled back made Sesshomaru's demonic markings more prominent. She seemed to stare as images of the past came to her. Sesshomaru was the spitting image of his father, the man she'd known as a father figure.

"What are you staring at?" he questioned, golden eyes leering into her red-orange ones.

Yura shook her head. "Nothing at all My lord." she said in reply, "Shall we be on our way?"

* * *

**Kagome & Inuyasha**

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand firmly in her grasp as a servant led them to the court chamber which was located in the main wing of the castle. The miko snuck a peek at her mate as he adorned new attire this morning. Earlier that morning, two servants had brought him the attire and had instructed that he wear it since it was a necessity for court.

The said clothing consisted of crimson haori and hakama, similar to his normal attire but made of silk. Much like Sesshomaru's, a spiked pauldron covered his right shoulder which is attached to the upper section of his curiass. His sash was red with some yellow mixed in as it was tied liked Sesshomaru's. His hakama were ballooned as well with black boots. To her, he looked like a descendant of the West.

Inuyasha looked down at her in confusion before growing a bit aggravated."What?"

Kagome giggled to herself. "You look nice is all."

The hanyou looked away as a blush burned his cheeks. He turned away from her, trying to hide it. "And you don't look bad yourself."

The miko smiled, looking down at her attire. They were beautiful priestess robes. Kaede had given them to her after she sealed the jewel away. There was even an initiation ceremony and everything, consisting of her closest friends and family of the feudal Era. She clenched her sleeve tightly for she would need great strength.

When she looked up, she saw that their escort was bowing. Up ahead, Lord Hironori and Lady Kohana were approaching. Kagome bowed respectfully then turned to the couple.

"Good Morning." she said softly, a smile adorning her features.

The Lord and lady nodded in response. "Good morning Lady Kagome." greeted Hironori, "I hope you slept well."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, my lord." she said.

Hirnonori smiled brightly. She was such a well-mannered young woman but she was also human. And whether Inuyasha liked it or not, he had to be judged before the Imperial Youkai Court as well as the Demon Council. He turned to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, there is something I wish to bestow upon you before we enter the Chamber." he said softly.

His word's caught the hanyou's attention. "What is it?"

Hironori stepped closer, his hand raised and touched Inuyasha's forehead. An odd sensation ran through inuyasha's body and he immediately jumped back, hand on tetsusaiga.

"What's with you?" he growled, "What are you doing?"

Kagome touched his shoulder and handed him a small mirror. He took the glass and inspected himself in it. One magenta stripe adorned each of his cheeks, his demonic markings. He turned to Hironori in alarm.

"You may be a hanyou but you are still Inu No Taisho's son. Therefore I bestowed your markings for this occasion. It is probable that even with these markings, that you won't be respected so be prepared."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. With that said, the Lord and Lady turned toward two large doors to their right. The men who stood guard quickly bowed and opened the doors, allowing them entry. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other then toward the door that led to the chamber.

"This is it." she whispered, squeezing his hand.

Inuyasha returned the gesture. "Good luck."

With a new found determination, the two entered and took in the sight. There was a vast array of demons here from many lands, dressed in elegant attire. Kagome swallowed hard as she felt the stares radiating with pure hatred. The door slammed shut behind them with a slam, her composure slipping slightly. A large bear demon stood to his feet.

"I welcome you to the Youkai Imperial Court." his voice boomed, "The court is now in session!"

* * *

**Finally Finished! Well what did you think? I sure hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be more than to your liking with a few surprises in it as well! I would love to know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter. **

**Stay tuned for chapter 12: Danger Approaches**

**Goodbye, but not forever**

**EmikoSakura27**


	12. Final Judgement

**Woot! Hello my lovelies! I hope you've kept your patience with me! I've been busy with school and barely had time to write but I managed to get this done somehow! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Final Judgement**

**Rin**

Rin rolled over in bed, shielding her face from the intruding sun. She sat up, a yawn escaping her as she stretched. Shippo still lay sleeping next to her. Feeling refreshed, the adventurous girl hopped out of bed. Jaken was up as well, sitting on the bed opposite hers.

"I see you're awake Rin." he said.

She nodded. "Good Morning Jaken-sama." she greeted.

The imph hopped off the bed and went toward the door. "Come on." he said, "Lets get you something to eat."

Rin nodded, turning to wake the kitsune so he wouldn't be left behind. Once he was awake, the three left the room. Rin turned to the door next to theirs. Kimara was sure to have been hungry as well.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up." Rin yelled back to her companions.

The young girl knocked on the door and waited a few moments. When there was no answer, she took it upon herself to let herself in. The room was lit with the sunlight and she saw that Yura's bed was empty. She then turned her head to see Kimara's occupied bed.

"Kimara?" she whispered, gently shaking her.

The action rewarded her, kimara rolling over toward her. Her face seemed somewhat relaxed as she slept soundly. She wondered what she could've been dreaming about. The young woman stirred slightly before opening her eyes to meet Rin's large brown ones. It brought a smile to her face.

"Good Morning Rin." she said sofly.

The child grabbed her in an embrace and she returned it. "I hope you slept well." Rin said happily.

Kimara stood to her feet, stretching and yawning. "I slept very well." she said, "I appreciate your concern."

Rin smiled merrily and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the room and down the hallway. Kimara smiled at the girl's early morning enthusiasm. It was the one thing that made her mornings so enjoyable.

* * *

**-Court-**

"Court is now in Session!" boomed the voice of the bear demon.

Everyone took their places within their respected seats. Kagome took in the sight of the many self-important demons here. She swallowed the fear that threatened to swell within her and turned her eyes to her husband. The court officials and high-ranking officers were seated around them, each giving looks of disdain. A tiger demon stood to his feet.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and Son of Inu No Taisho, come before the court."

Inuyasha looked over as his half-brother since he'd been glaring at him the entire time He wondered why the Youkai court had summoned him here as well. Sesshomaru stood before the court, his golden eyes leering up at the men and women before him.

"Sesshomaru, you have been given multiple chances to find a mate and you have ignored every one of them." said Kuro, "Do you have an explanation for this?"

The young lord simply looked up at the southern lord with much distaste. "I find no need for a mate or heirs. It will be a waste of time to put up with something as annoying as Inuyasha." he said in response, "Because of such creatures, my father died a miserable death!"

Inuyasha stood up in protest. "I don't care what you say about Father but don't blame my mother for your insecurities!" he shouted.

Sesshomaru turned sharply to the hanyou. "Shut your mouth half-breed!"

"SILENCE!"

Those words rang throughout the room, quieting everyone. Their senseless bickering had annoyed everyone but one individual had the nerve to say something. Sesshomaru looked up to see his mother, Tsukiko. She wore a look of disdain as she looked down upon her son.

"This is not some playground." she growled, "This is a formal setting and you will treat it as such, the both of you!"

Inuyasha growled but took his seat and mumbled under his breath. Sesshomaru turned back to Kuro who conversed with Hironori and a few other demons. After a few moments, the few looked into his direction. This time, Seiji, the bear demon spoke.

"From what Hironori has told me, you have a human woman traveling with you." he said, "Is that true?"

Kagome bit her lip, deep in thought. Did they mean Kimara? And if so, what were they going to say? She was more than curious. She could only pray that she wouldn't get punished for traveling with him. Even Tsukiko was more than surprised to hear about a human other than the child named Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at Hironori in aggravation but his demon blood would not allow him to lie about that as much as he wanted to. "Yes, she is Rin's protector." he answered, "What about her?"

The demons conversed once more, this time for a bit longer. It even had Inuyasha a bit curious as to what the old fools were scheming. Tsukiko watched them with caution. The elder demons turned back to Sesshomaru which instantly sent an uncharacteristic chill down his spine. Yura smirked to herself.

" We will have a recess until noon." said Hironori, "The girl needs to be present for the next session. Court Dismissed."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. Why had these old fools decided on having her here? It was bad enough that Inuyasha's human was stinking up the place but to have another? It was unfathomable.

* * *

**Rin, Shippo, and Kimara**

After having eaten to their fill, the three thanked the kind staff and left to explore as stated by Rin. They walked down the hallway, Rin pulling Kimara by the hand and Shippo hurrying to keep up.

"You're pretty familiar with the castle." said Shippo, "have you been here before?"

Rin looked back at her and smiled. "Yes." she answered, "Plenty of times. We come here every year because of important business Lord Sesshomaru has to take care of."

Kimara listened intently. She could only imagine the many political matters one had to deal with as a Governing lord of the land. It had to be very stressful as well since he solely ran the western lands. It was more or less insane. She couldn't help but be curious as to how he managed to do it all without any assistance. When she came out of her thoughts, she noticed that Rin had let go of her hand and had run ahead.

"Harumi-san!" came the voice of the child.

The deer youkai patted the girl's head as she hugged her. "Its nice to see you Rin." she said sweetly, "Have you been well?"

Rin pulled back and smiled widely. "Yes!" she squeaked, Rin has many new friends now."

Harumi smiled once more, looking up to meet eyes with Kimara and Shippo. These two must have been the friends she was referring to. She couldn't have been happier for the girl. She needed happiness to brighten her life. The young woman's gaze fell on the older human.

"Ah, Kimara." she said, "I was just coming to get you."

Kimara nodded, turning to Rin and stooping to her eye-level. "I have something important that I have to take care of so I'll need you both to be on your best behaviour. Until I return, why don't you show Shippo around the gardens?"

Rin nodded, taking Shippo by the hand. "We'll be on our best behavior." she said, "Let's go Shippo."

Both women watched as the children ran off to go play. Harumi nodded as an indication that she follow her. "To put your troubled mind at ease, I'll send a few servants to keep an eye on them."

Kimara nodded, thankful for her concern as she followed Harumi. She just hoped that her decision would be for the best.

* * *

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

Kagome couldn't help but think about the Court's decision. How had Kimara come up in the conversation? And what was the court planning to do once she was summoned? All of these things seemed to whirl around in her head as her mind tried to process each thought.

"Something isn't right." she said softly.

Inuyasha, who was surprisingly quiet, turned to her in question. "What's not right?"

Kagome turned to him, eyes meeting his. "Well, its the court." she said, "Why would they want to summon Kimara in the next session? What value does she hold to Sesshomaru?"

The hanyou shrugged in annoyance. "I could care less about what those old fools will decide about Sesshomaru let alone that woman." he replied, "It's not any of our business but If I had to guess, I'd probably say it has something to do with the ruling of his lands."

* * *

**Castle Gardens**

Kohana had gone to retire to the Gardens. The fresh crisp air was like heaven to her and the breeze was very refreshing on her skin. She went to a stone pedestal and sat down so she could further enjoy the day. The sounds of laughter reached her ears and as she listened to it, she found she recognized it. It was Rin's playful laughter. The demoness stood to her feet and went to find the young child.

After a few minutes of walking, she found the children playing in the nearby courtyard. She carefully approached so she wouldn't startle them. Rin heard the crunching of the grass as someone walked towards them. She turned and saw Lady Kohana standing there. Why was she here? Immediately, she stood to her feet and bowed in respect. Kohana smiled and patted their heads, signifying that they lift her gaze.

"Good Morning Lady Kohana, how are you?" Rin questioned sweetly.

Kohana smiled, her soul touched by the kindness of the young child. Then she realized that she needed to ask the child about that woman. "Rin, where is your caretaker?" she questioned.

Rin looked up at her with confusion set in her eyes. What did she mean by caretaker? Could she have meant Jaken or...? Then as she thought about it, she came to know who she was talking about.

"Kimara left with Harumi-san after we had breakfast. She told us to play in the gardens until she returned." Rin explained.

Kohana nodded, taking in the information. If she could speak with Kimara, she could learn more about her. This woman was no doubt very important in whatever the plan the court had and she had to do her part as well.

* * *

**Harumi's Infirmary**

Harumi was preparing her instruments as Kimara lay on the examination table. Kimara took in a deep breath, letting her nerves settle and her fear subside. She appreciated that Harumi had made every effort to make her feel comfortable before doing anything.

"Are you starting to relax?" Harumi questioned as she finished up her preparations.

Kimara nodded. Then all of a sudden there was a soft knock at the door. Who would want to disturb her right now and even though she'd placed a sign outside of her door? A bit aggravated, Harumi opened the door but was surprised at who she saw. Without a thought, she quickly bowed.

"My lady, what brings you here?" she questioned, "Is something wrong?"

Kohana shook her head. "Lift your head Harumi." she said softly.

The young woman complied and quickly invited her in to sit down. It wasn't an abnoraml thing to see her ladyship here but to see her in such formal robes was very unnerving. Kohana was silent as the minutes passed but soon looked Harumi in the eyes. She then explained her reason for coming here and Harumi listened intently.

"I understand my lady but Kimara..."

Kohana looked at her quizzically. Could she not agree to her request? Harumi sighed. "...Kimara needs to be treated for an injury and I was about to start the procedure but it seems I am pressed for time."

"Pressed for time?" a voice questioned, "What do you mean?"

The two women turned to see Kimara standing in the doorway. Her violet eyes held confusion but upon seeing Kohana, she inclined her head to her in respect. Kohana stood to her feet and gestured for Kimara to follow her. The young woman looked after her then to Harumi who only put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"I'll be ready to start the procedure as soon as you return." she said softly, leaving the room so they could talk.

Kimara nodded before hurrying outside to meet Kohana. "Did you summon me, my lady?" she questioned as she bowed.

The demoness nodded. "Yes, I've come to discuss some important matters with you." she answered, "And as you've heard, time is of the utmost importance so please have a seat."

Kimara swallowed hard and tied her yukata's sash tight in nervousness. She went to sit beside the demoness. Kohana observed her closely and knew she was somewhat afraid of meeting with her so suddenly. But at this close distance,she could tell that this young woman was smart and she was very beautiful.

"I am very surprised." said Kohana, "The son of the great Inu no Taisho is known for his strong distaste of humans. But recently, we have been shocked to learn that he is traveling with a human child. At first, we thought she was only a pet, but we learned that he had protected her numerous times."

Kimara was absolutely baffled. This beautiful female demon was speaking confusingly about humans. Why was she saying these things? And what was it about Sesshomaru that intrigued her so?

"What do you mean by all of this?" Kimara questioned as she scooted closer to Kohana and taking hold of her hand, "What about me is so interesting? What does this have to do with Sesshomaru?"

Kohana nodded, squeezing her hand in her own. "But, what is intriguing to me right now, is you! I was utterly shocked to know that Sesshomaru would take you under his protection. I have to say that you made me very curious so I came here to see you myself. I had to see what makes you so special to the young Lord..."

The young woman felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of being special. There was no way that he would deem her special or anything like that. What could she mean by that? "I think I'm beginning to understand but where do I tie into all of this?"

As she'd said those words, Kohana folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them before looking back up at her. "The Youkai Court has summoned you to the next Court Session which is in a short while." she began, "Many of the details you will understand once you take part in the Court. I only wish I could tell you more but its very important that you attend."

Kimara let her mind process everything she'd just heard. The Youkai Court had summoned her. From what she could tell, it was very vital that she attend but why in the world would they need her, a human? Maybe these other demons were just as curious as Kohana to see what type of person she was? There could be many possibilties. Then again, maybe it could be a little fun.

"It is as you said lady Kohana." she answered, "Though I may not know all of the details, I'll attend the session because I am very curious to know why they would summon a mere human."

* * *

**Yura & Sesshomaru**

The pair walked down the hallway in silence. Yura could feel the anger radiating off of Sesshomaru. She knew better than anyone the reason he was this angry. He would never let this go and relenquish his hatred of the court. The way she saw it, if he'd just take a mate he'd become a little happier and less cold. Although he may not like it, the court was trying to correct his selfish mistake.

"They're being a little risky." Yura said softly, hoping to get something out of him.

Sesshomaru ignored Yura. She wasn't helping by talking and all he could think about was the court. His mind was dead set on this next court session and he just had to know what those old bastards were scheming.

* * *

**-Court-**

Time was winding down and the next court session would soon be upon them. As members of the court entered and took their respected seats, a strange air filled the room. It was something exciting and invigorating as if people looked forward to it. It was defenitely something not found in normalcy. Hironori looked into the many of his youkai bretheren, eyes searching for his expectant wife. He'd known she was a little fatigued from this morning and he remembered seeing her in the Garden before she'd run off. He could only wonder where she could've gone or what she could be up to.

* * *

**Kimara**

Kimara walked silently behind Kohana, her hands in her sleeves. Her heart was beginning to sway, questioning her own decision and her stomach flip-flopped in protest. Maybe she made the wrong decision. Kohana sensed her distress and turned around to see her just standing there, hands pressed to her stomach.

"I don't think I can do this." she said softly, "I'm starting to feel sick."

Kohana placed a hand against her cheek and gently caressed it. "Don't worry." she whispered, "Everything will be just fine and as soon as it's over I'll get you back to Harumi. I know you're in a lot of pain and I'm very worried for your health. Will you be ok?"

Kimara nodded. "Yes." she said, "I'll be fine."

With that taken care of, the two women continued and arrived shortly at their destination. The guards showed their respect before allowing them entry. As Kohana walked, all eyes turned to look at her but soon traveled to the young maiden who trailed behind her. Who was she? No one had time to wonder as court was called to order.

Sesshomaru stepped before the court once more, aggravation burning in his aura. For what purpose had they done this. He absolutely had to know.

"As we said earlier, your lands are in danger if you don't take a mate and birth a worthy heir. It has been in the by-laws for centuries and you are no exception Sesshomaru." said Kuro, "But if you fail, your lands will be given to Inuyasha."

The demon lord of the south then turned to Hironori and nodded. "Young lady, would you please step forward?"

Kimara stood to her feet and proceeded to stand before these demons. She bowed respectfully before lifting her head to look up at Hironori. "Yes, milord?"

The lord of the south looked down at her. "What is your name girl?" he questioned, a somewhat arrogant tone in his voice.

The young woman turned her gaze on him. "My name is Kimara."

Kuro nodded. "Ah yes." he said, "How long have you been traveling with Sesshomaru?"

The question struck her as odd but she did not say anything about it. "Its been about a month and a half." she answered, "I have only done so because, I am Rin's protector."

Seiji realized that Kuro was merely toying with her as he did with anyone he deemed weak. It was so aggravating so he took matters into his own hands.

"Please excuse Lord Kuro for his conduct." Seiji said, "But Kimara, you say you are the protector of the child Rin, correct?" Even if that is so , why have you stayed with him? Any normal human would've fled long ago."

Kimara nodded. "Many people have said that." she began, "Its true that I've had my terrifying experiences and I've wanted nothing more than to leave and never return. I stayed on the account of owing a debt to the Lord of the West and I was fully intent on repaying that debt. But then I found a light in the darkness, a little girl named Rin and after learning of this girl's sad story, I wanted to stay here just a little longer if it meant that she would be happy. If I could somehow help to mend her broken heart, I felt It would be worth staying."

The room was silent as her words resonated. Then all of a sudden, laughter broke that silence. Yura winced as the disturbing sound pierced her ears. Even Sesshomaru lost composure for a moment. Tsukiko rolled her eyes. Men were so melodramatic. Kimara looked up to see that it was Kuro who was the source.

"Do you think that a dai-youkai really needs a pathetic human like you,who is a disgrace to his reputation, to take care of what belongs to him?" he laughed, "The idea is absolutely ludicrous!"

Sesshomaru looked over at the human woman in caution. He knew a fiery answer was sure to surface any minute now. The young woman clenched her kimono sleeves and looked up at Kuro, eyes swirling with anger. She opened her mouth to give a retort but a flash of fabric startled her. Yura now stood in front of her.

"You're out of line Kuro!" she yelled, "I see nothing funny in this matter. You asked a question and she answered it, plain and simple!"

Kuro was clearly angered. "How dare you!" he raged, "You may be a demon but you are also a female! Still your tongue!"

Tsukiko stood to her feet, all eyes immediately going to her. Yura quickly kneeled in respect. Kimara looked up at the woman in awe.

"Kuro, stay your tongue." she said, turning to Kimara, "It is as Yura said. This young woman only did what she was told. You may continue young lady."

Kimara looked up at Kuro, eyes dark with aggravation. "I may be human and I may be seen as a mere woman but, I only ask for respect and in turn, I will do the same." she said softly before going to her seat.

The lords conversed again, hopefully deciding Sesshomaru's final judgement. Seiji looked to the young lord.

"Sesshomaru, lord of the western domain, the court has given you until the first cherry blossom blooms next spring to find a mate." he explained, "And If you do not, you will suffer dire consequences."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! The court has spoken and Sesshomaru is given a time limit to find a mate and to produce an heir. He still thinks that he does not need one but he's forced to find one or his brother will become lord of the west. Will the court's decision finally have an effect on him or will he give in? Find out in the next chapter which will be full of new characters and mores sesshy sexiness for your enjoyment!**

**Goodbye, but not forever**

**EmikoSakura27**


	13. Danger in the Darkness

_**Recap: **_

"_Sesshomaru, lord of the western domain, the court has given you until the first cherry blossom blooms next spring to find a mate." he explained, "And If you do not, you will suffer dire consequences."_

* * *

Court

The room was silent as the proclamation was made. Tsukiko was interested in her Son's reaction, everyone was. The silence was eating at Kagome as she watched Sesshomaru. She half-expected him to go into his true form but it didn't happen.

"This Sesshomaru Understands." he said, his Amber eyes hard with anger.

Even the court was surprised at his reaction. Then again, Sesshomaru was never one to verbalize his anger. He simply returned to his seat, mulling over the words that the court had just spoken. Yura could feel the hateful vibes emanating from him as she sat behind him.

_'Sesshomaru...'_

"The court calls Inuyasha, son of the Great Inu No Taisho, step forward."

The hanyou muttered under his breath and proceeded to stand before the Court. Sesshomaru looked up in interest. What could they want with the half-breed? And why now after all these years.

"Inuyasha, you've gone against the Youkai By-laws by illegally marrying a human woman." stated Seiji, "And-"

"How in the hell can you say that my marriage to Kagome was illegal?" he shouted, "Is it because of my hanyou blood? What is it?

Well one could certainly see the difference in the sons of the Great dog Demon. Inuyasha had no manners nor any respect for his elders while Sesshomaru was composed and reservant in his emotions.

Hironori sighed. "Inuyasha," he said, "We were getting to that."

"Your marriage was declared illegal because no youkai, not even a hanyou, is allowed to marry a human." Seiji explained, "If a hanyou is to mate, it should be to another hanyou or to a demon of higher status."

Inuyasha growled in displeasure. "That's crazy!" He barked, "What gives you the right to justify that?"

Kuro rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Its to preserve the bloodlines of strong families." he explained, "There are too many half-breed's running around. The pure blood that once bound them to powerful families diminishes every time they reproduce. In order to prevent this from happening, a law was put in to place. It is a law meant for High-ranking demons and Lords."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Inuyasha questioned, confused.

Tsukiko looked down at her Stepson. The poor fool was as dense as a rock. "You carry Inu No Taisho's blood, though diluted, in your veins. That alone gives you rank and rights equal to that of a full-blooded youkai."

That fact surprised Inuyasha. He had no idea that he was this high-ranking person. The young man always thought that because of a hanyou, he would forever be bound to never being accepted by neither his demon bretheren or in human society. His amber eyes softened somewhat.

"I see." he said softly.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat as she did her best not give her two cents. She was just as important as Inuyasha was in this matter but apparently demons ruled this court so her human interaction was most likely not needed. Tsukiko could feel the emotion in the Miko's Aura. A smile formed on her crimson painted lips.

"You there." she said, pointing a clawed finger at the Miko, "Have you something to say?"

Kagome pointed to herself in realization to which Tsukiko nodded. Inuyasha tensed as Kagome stood to her feet, setting her eyes upon the court.

"If I may ask my lords,"she began, " Why are you so keen in tearing Inuyasha and I apart? On what did you base your decision?"

The court was actually impressed with such a level-headed woman unlike Inuyasha's unruly behavior. Seiji took it upon himself to answer the young maiden's question.

"This law was put in place after a certain incident between a High-ranking Demon and a mere human woman." he began, "It was an act that spread across the region through many minor lords of the lands. A hanyou child was produced and seeing the bloodline diluted in the form of this child, this law was put into place."

Kagome's sapphire eyes darkened as she listened to the story. Of course, she'd heard the story of the great Dog Demon from Myoga and how he'd come to love Lady Izaiyoi. She clenched a fist at her side.

"That may be so , but Inuyasha and I shouldn't have to be seperated because of it." she replied. "Sure, it may be a similar situation but we should be able to marry not simply because of the love we share. But for the equality of all demons and humans!"

Kuro stood to her feet. "Insolence!" he shouted, "There can never be any Equality between humans and demons. That's what we're trying to do with this law. If these two parties never unite, then we could at last have order and restore peace."

Kagome stared at him before laughing mockingly. "Peace? Order?" she questioned, "In what world? Certainly not this one. If you think that you can bring about peace, then you're sorely mistaken."

Kuro stood up in anger, slamming his hands down onto the wooden table before him. This woman, this human had the audacity to mock him. How dare she? Had she not been granted permission to speak with Tsukiko's authority, they would've never come to to this boiling point. That damned Tsukiko!

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Kuro, "You know nothing of our world! You are but a mere human, ignorant of the ways of the demon world! Yu have no right in saying such things!

Kagome shrugged. "I don't?" she inquired, "You're talking to the girl who traveled the countryside hunting down the evil Hanyou Naraku while destroying other demons along the way for the past three years. I think I've had my share of your "world."

Kuro was fuming. This human was just as infuriating as the other one. If it were up to him, he would've killed her for that insolent tongue of hers. The court, excluding kuro, conversed once more and turned to the couple. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand in anticipation.

"We have decided that your marriage should be legalized through the court, using the traditional demonic ceremony to officiate the marriage." said Seiji.

Kagome sighed in relief and turned to hug Inuyasha who couldn't happier. She couldn't wait to tell Kimara the good news. The couple turned toward the court but Kagome proceeded in stepping forward, bowing in respect.

"I can't thank you enough." she said, "We are in your debt."

Hironori nodded. "We will hold the ceremony later this evening." he said, "Court is dismissed."

* * *

**Harumi**

Once Harumi had made the incision, she couldn't believe how bad the damage really was. The pressure buildup must've been painful because of the swelling. She inserted some of her healing yoki which would mediate the swelling and begin healing the damaged nerves. Once she was done with that, she double checked her work before suturing the incision and bandaging the area. Then she proceeded in moving her to one of the recovery cots.

Her assistant Naoki collected the instruments so that they could be sterilized. She could tell that the young girl was somewhat on edge and uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Harumi.

Naoki looked up from her task and focused her attention on her teacher. "Harumi-Sensei, I'm curious." she said, "Why did you help this human?"

Harumi nodded at her questioned as she dried her hands from washing them. She then looked her young assistant in the eyes. "My healing is not limited to any one specific species. It doesn't matter as long as I can use my talent to make a person's pain go away whether they be human or youkai. Healing has no discrimination."

Naoki blushed in embarrassment. "I apologize sensei." she said, "It just seemed so odd to me. I will never question your methods again."

"You were rightfully curious. No need to apologize."

Harumi then turned to Kimara's unconcious form. _'I hope that this was successful for Rin's benefit.' she thought._

* * *

**Rin & Shippo**

The two children had long grown tired of playing in the gardens. They were also very upset that Kimara had broken her promise to them. Of course, some other servants had kept them company for a short time before returning to their duties. But their friend never did come back to play with them like she'd said. Their disappointment soon dissipated once they saw Yura enter the gardens. As she approached, she smiled a small smile.

"Is Kimara with you?"shippo asked, looking around Yura.

Yura shook her head but smiled down at them. "I know." she said, "Why don't we find her and then we can all have lunch together?"

With very enthusiastic nods and bright smiles, the three set off back inside the castle.

* * *

**Sesshomaru & Jaken**

Jaken couldn't believe those fools! To even speak of that half-wit as a possible candidate to rule the west. It was crazy! He looked up at his lord, who was walking just ahead of him.

"That runt will never take over your territory, my lord!" he exclaimed, folding his arms in his sleeves.

Sesshomaru wished to hear no more as he grew infuriated all over again. "Enough Jaken." he said, "You've exhausted the subject."

The green imph then moved to walk at his side. When he looked up, he saw Harumi entering a door down the hall with Rin in tow. It wasn't strange to see the physician about the different corridors of the castle since she would probably be tending to wounded or sick. And he certainly wouldn't put it past her if she were tending to Kohana's pregnancy and health.

With that in mind, the Taiyoukai couldn't help but become curious as to why Rin had been with Harumi instead of with the human woman. Where was that aggravating girl?

"Milord, is something wrong?"Jaken questioned, seeing his lord stop at the door Rin had entered.

Sesshomaru frowned, as an annoyingly familiar scent invaded his sensitive nose. Then the door opened to reveal Harumi who bowed respectively.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru." she greeted, "Go on in. The children are with Kimara. I'm sure Rin would like to see you as well."

With those words, she took her leave. Jaken waited for his master to enter the room before following. Inside the room, Rin and Shippo sat on the edge of the bed while the human woman was reading from an odd book. Kimara looked up from the book to acknowledge him.

"Care to join us for a story, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin suggested with a smile.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "Silly human stories are of no concern to us." he growled.

"Well no one asked _you." _retorted shippo to Jaken's annoyance.

When Sesshomaru observed her a little closer, A plain white haori was draped over her shoulders and both her chest and torso were bandaged. That piqued his interest. Had her injuries been worse than she'd let on? Seeing her in this state was beginning to worry his inner demon.

Harumi returned with some medical supplies and asked everyone to step out of the room. Sesshomaru didn't budge as his inner youkai became alert and growled in displeasure. Even the way she breathed seemed to bother him.

"Her breathing.." he said, "Its slower than normal."

Harumi stopped fiddling with her supplies, turning to the young lord. "She was under an anesthetic while I healed her injuries." she began, "Without it, she would've been in a great deal of pain and I promised her she would feel nothing. The effects are only now starting to wear off."

As Sesshomaru listened to her words, his eyes followed the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was reaching normal levels. Kimara looked up at him, her cheeks burning slightly. Was he worried for her? The mere thought made her heartbeat speed up. It was only when Sesshomaru took his leave that she calmed down.

_'What was that all about?'_ she thought, _'I couldn't be...No...I hope that isn't it.'_

* * *

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

Inuyasha walked down the corridor alongside Kagome as they made their way to the room. It goes without saying that they were still in shock form their passage with the youkai court. They hadn't expected it and if there was one thing that they'd hated most of all was the fact that they wanted to decide their future! They had proposed that they would have to leave their village to take Sesshomaru's place if he was unable to find a mate.

Kagome was the first to break their silence. "Inuyasha, I don't wish to leave the village if it so happens that your brother fails to find a mate. All of our friends and memories are there! That place is our life!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeing and feeling her despair as he took her hand and said, "Don't worry about it. Right now all we can do is to look towards the future and hope that it will never come to that. I will protect you with my life and will do so even if it kills me."

The miko's eyes were shining as she embraced her love before placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled back and grabbed his arm.

With honest, she could've skipped down the hallway she was so happy. Her marriage to Inuyasha would forever remain and she couldn't have asked for anything more. Even better, their marriage would become official through the demon ritual Hironori spoke of. She couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Inuyasha, what was the demonic ritual Lord Hironori spoke of?"

The hanyou thought for a moment. "The demonic bonding ceremony is a type of marriage ceremony similar to a human's but it is used to complete the bonding after two people mate." he explained, "We will exchange blood with each other which will complete our spiritual bonding and we will forever be tied to each other in Mind, Body, and Soul."

Kagome smiled, leaning into Inuyasha and holding onto his arm. "I like the sound of that. I wouldn't want any less."

* * *

**Dining Hall [Sesshomaru & other lords]**

Later that evening, A dinner was held for all lords of the court. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru could not refuse the invitation since it would look bad as the lord Of the West.

Much to Sesshomaru's chagrin, the room was extremely noisy at dinner. The lords were drinking while speaking of strategies and describing how their lands were prospering with such beautiful words. They were also talking about frivolous topics such as the number of female conquests.

Even some of the minor lords took the opportunity to mate their daughters other lords, creating strong alliances with powerful youkai families. Even one tried to approach Sesshomaru about the matter but received a deadly glare from him. The man simply pushed the matter aside, still hoping to convince him later.

As time dragged on, Sesshomaru had found himself losing patience, knowing that he had better things to do other than making an appearance in such mundane and unnecessary socializing. He'd tried to kill time by listening and interacting in their conversations but soon became desperately bored. These pathetic lords had prestige only to their titles but no manners.

In his eyes, none of them held his interest and he was furious at the idea that they have the right to make decisions about his private life and his lands. What if he had wanted to wait a couple hundred years to take a mate? It wouldn't matter since time did not matter to a Dai-Youkai such as himself. It would be easier for him to kill them all and put an end to this nonsense once and for all.

The young lord of the west's mind went to his ward and wondered is she received the respect to which she was entitled and thought that if he valued his life, Jaken should be watching over her welfare. It was then that his mind flowed toward the human female in his pack. That woman had really surprised him in court earlier. She truly was not like any humans of this land. She knew how to express herself when facing high ranking people. So why was it that she didn't grant him the respect she owed him? And what was the feeling that he felt when Kuro had dared to mock her publicly?

Sesshomaru had convinced himself that it was because she was the caretaker of his ward and so he had to accept the face that for now, she was in his pack and so his belonging. Being the proud and territorial youkai that he was, he would not tolerate disrespect towards anything that belonged to him. His reverie was suddenly broken by Lord Kuro's voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've been quiet for most of dinner." he said, "Already thinking of your future mate?!"

He could hear the other lords howl with laughter. As Kuro added, "You will have to be rid of this pitiful human soon because, I don't know a lot of ladies who would tolerate the stench of a female next to her lord!" he laughed taking a drink.

Another lord added, "I can devote myself to get rid of her for him. I have a lot to teach her if you catch my drift! And this servant Yura! Such a fiesty female!" he bellowed, "Hey Sesshomaru, is she as fiesty in bed?"

Yet another imbecil added to his annoyance. "Who would've thought the the great Lord Sesshomaru had the same weakness of his father?" he joked, The Sesshomaru that I did know despised humans more than anything but look at him now! He has two human females in his pack! Such a shame!

Sesshomaru was trapped. If he didn't lower himself to comply with the court and choose a mate, they'd surely make his pitiful excuse of a brother become leader over his domain as the new lord of the west. He was absolutely disgusted with the idea. The more insignificant babble he heard at this miserable dinner, the more furious he became and had to fight within himself not to slit each and everyone of their throats. No one would dare order him around!

* * *

**Yura**

Yura had been tending to her duties and she'd been about the castle since court ended earlier. But she was beginning to grow a bit paranoid. It seemed she had some secret company. Someone was watching her but she could not figure out who they were. She could tell that it was a male, but that was about it.

He kept looking at her as every move seemed to hypnotize him. The young man knew that it would be wrong for a youkai of his standing to speak with her but it was getting stronger to resist. For years she'd tempted him, seduced him with her smiles, her strong character and those dangerous curves hidden beneath her kimono. As he let a sigh escape him, he couldn't help but think that this Yura was such a forbidden fruit that could not touch. If he ever got to taste, his heart would be forever at her feet, leaving no one other than her.

"How long will you hide, my lord?" she questioned slyly.

The young man gasped as his heart jumped into his throat, ashamed at having been caught. He had so much to tell her, but at the same time, he couldn't utter a word. Without much sound, he escaped his hiding place and walked toward her. Finally, he would take the opportunity to show her that he was different from the others.

"I could care less of my rank right now just like yours." he said, "I was wandering the halls when I heard a sweet voice speak. When I followed it to its source, I saw you leaving the dojo. I was not intending on bothering you."

Yura listened to him and thought for a moment. "You don't bother me." she replied, "I was just making sure that one of my companions did not re-open her wounds. Now that I've done my job, I'll take my leave now."

The demoness bowed, a slight blush decorating her cheeks as she found Hironori's son to be quite attractive. But they were not from the same world.

"Yura-san, may I ask you to take a walk with me in the gardens?" he suggested, "I wish to enjoy the sight of my mother's beautiful garden with an even more beautiful flower at my side."

* * *

**Yori**

The young man was on his way to the bathing chambers after a long day. He'd been training with his brother in the courtyard and he wished to bathe before going to see his mother. As he walked, strange sounds reached his ears. It was coming from just ahead and from what it sounded like, it was from the private dojo. Who would be in there at this time of night? Once he was close enough, he put an ear to the door. A female's voice was emitting from the room. He grew curious and opened the door to see a young woman wielding a spear.

She was thrusting and jabbing the weapon with such precision and yet fluid movements, using her body in time with them. Whoever she was, this woman had been trained well since even he had difficulty wielding weapons other than a sword. She was dressed in dark purple hakama with bandages around her chest and lower back. A plain white haori also hung over her shoudlers. Her long ebony tresses were confined to a ponytail. Who was she?

"Woman." he said, "What are you doing here?"

The woman turned around, her ebony ponytail swinging with her. She turned to him, violet eyes hard with endurance and sweat forming on her body. He then recognized her from the court session earlier.

"Y-you're the woman from this morning." he said in surprise.

Kimara simply nodded in response, a bit annoyed that she was interrupted. She continued, this time, with more complex combinations and strikes. Yori continued to watch her much to Kimara's aggravation. The young woman stopped her actions and turned to him.

"Is there something that you need, my lord?" she questioned, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

He simply shook his head, dark sapphire eyes upon her person. "...Yori." he said.

Kimara raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"My name is Yori." he said repeated.

She nodded in response before turning back around. "My name is Kimara, nice to meet you."

Kimara watched as Yori picked up a sword from one of the weapon barrels located in the room. Was he planning on sparring here as well? She figured he wanted privacy and put the spear back into its rightful place and gathered her belongings. Then all of a sudden, kimara pivoted on the ball of her foot to get out of the way of his swing.

"What are you doing?" she questioned in confusion.

Yori swung at her until she was backed up against the wall. Kimara looked up at him with confused eyes as she felt the wall behind her. What on earth was he doing?

"If you can pin me in defeat, then you may keep the spear you had earlier." he said with a fang-revealing grin.

Truthfully he was very interested in her abilities. And he wanted to see them with his own eyes. Kimara nodded in acceptance to his challenge. She placed her belongings in the corner and grabbed the spear she'd used earlier. She readied herself and took a stance.

Yori made the first move as she advanced, swinging his sword to meet with her spearhead. The blades clanged with a loud metalic sound as they resisted each other. Kimara untangled her weapon from his with ease and launched a barrage of attacks.

Yori jumped back as he parrayed, knocking the spear from her hand and sending her flying backwards/ She landed on her side and he pinned her, sword at her neck.

"Would you like to try again?" he questioned as he helped her up.

The ravenette wiped the sweat from her forehead, nodding. Yori took a stance and Kimara picked up her spear. Once it was back in her hands, she did not hesitate to charge him with quick jabs and thrusts. She quickly dominated, catching him off guard. He lost his footing and crashed to the floor.

Kimara pinned him, straddling his stomach and holding her spear at his throat. Both of them panted hard as they caught their breath. Yori was very impressed that this human woman was exceptionally skilled. Truthfully, she was much too skilled to be traveling with Sesshomaru since her talents were wasted on protecting a human brat.

They both got to their feet and Kimara gathered her things. "Would you like me to escort you back to your room?" he questioned.

Kimara turned to him and smiled. "I think you but, I'll be alright."

Yori shook his head. "It would be rude of me not to since you are a guest in my father's castle." he said in reply as they entered the hallway.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked the corridors of the Castle in search of Hironori. He longed to talk to him about some things that took place in the court today. He hadn't the chance to speak with him during dinner so he told himself that he would wait to see him privately, behind closed doors.

On the way there, he picked up a pungent feminine scent. Oddly, it was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. Continuing his journey, he crossed paths with the female who was the owner of the provocative scent. He passed her without a glance until he heard her voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could I speak with you for a moment?" she asked.

Without a word, he turned to her and waited for her to speak. Sesshomaru was aware that she was part of the high court, a young woman who had rose above her superiors and was highly respected as the youngest female of the court. Her name was Setsuna and he did not want to turn her against him by being rough with her.

"I wanted to tell you how distressed I was with the way that you and the human were treated today." She said with sincerity.

Seeing that he wasn't answering, she added, "I think that you're still young and you shouldn't be forced to find a mate so soon. The future Lady of the West should not be chosen too hastily. A male of your stature deserves a strong female with good genes in order to reign by your side and bring you pride."

Sesshomaru had to admit that she had a point. While listening to her, he let her lead him to a small balcony at the end of the corridor. Setsuna was happy to have him to herself. She had heard many stories about him, which had aroused her interest in him. But when she put her eyes on him for the first time, her heart began to beat violently for this handsome male.

He had everything she had always wanted in a partner and she was ure, that he would haunt her most unmentionable desires until the end of her days. When she understood that the court would force him to find a mate, she panicked. She planned to get rid of the two humans traveling with him but also, to ensure that no female youkai would be chosen instead of her. This will be her, the future Lady of the West and with a male like Sesshomaru, she would not have to force herself to be the best mate and mistress in bed with him.

Discretely, she loosened her kimono just above her abundant chest and leaned over the edge of the balcony next to Sesshomaru, making her innocently stand out, her wonderful curves in a position which gave her a sensual air.

"Yet, it was the option they chose." Sesshomaru finally replied.

The Daiyoukai kept his distance from her, noted that while she attempted a futile discussion with him, her scent had changed. The way she blushed when she looked at him and they way she kept trying to move closer to him, he knew that she was attracted ti him.

He knew far too well the kinds of power thirsty females and he had always showed no interest in them and today would not be an exception. He was tired of the court and all those lords and ladies, he wanted to go back to his life as soon as he could and if possible, without executing the court order.

"But if we work together, we might be strong enough to convince them my lord?" Setsuna said as she turned toward him.

Sesshomaru knowing where she was getting at, decided to cut short their conversation, "I have no need for an alliance my Lady," he began, "I know how to fight for myself. Now I ask you to excuse me, but I have to take my leave."

Inclining his head respectfully to her, Sesshomaru left her at the balcony, hoping to not cross her path. Biting her lower lip, Setsuna watched him leave.

_'Such a desirable and temperamental male makes me shiver with need!'_

* * *

**Yori & Kimara**

Kimara was on her way back to her room with Yori as an escort. She felt a chill shake her her as it ran up her spine. Something crashed through the wall, erupting a cloud of smoke from the debris. Once the smoke cleared, someone emerged from the other side of the wall. Kohana grabbed the wall for support as she panted heavily before dropping to her knees.

"Lady Kohana!"

"Mother!"

Both ran to her aid. The demoness took in deep breaths as she held her round belly. Across from her was the body of a dead youkai. Kimara knelt beside her and put her arm around her shoulder for support. Yori was on the other side of her, mirroring her exact notions.

"Mother." he said, "You're..."

Kohana was oddly calm given the situation. "We're being attacked." she said, "Unknown enemies have invaded the castle and seperated your father and I. I'm sure that your father has gathered the guards so I want you to find Tetsuya and help in protecting the castle. We cannot let anyone perish."

When he'd said that, the ravenette took notice of her soaked robes. In the midst of this, she'd gone into labor. And without her husband at her side, it must've been a terrifying experience for her.

Yori nodded. "But what about you, Mother?" he questioned.

"She'll be fine." Kimara spoke, "I'll get her to Harumi. You just make sure that everyone is alright. I can protect her."

Yori looked into her determined violet eyes. He felt he could trust her and took his leave, placing all faith in her. Kimara couldn't help but panic on the inside. She had no idea where the children were and she couldn't help but wonder if someone was there during this attack.

_'Shuko, Protect them until I get there.'_

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

After leaving his ward's room to ensure that they were safe, Sesshomaru decided to a walk through the castle. He'd barely made it a few steps when he felt a sudden presence in front of him.

"If it isn't the great lord Sesshomaru." said a voice.

* * *

**Hironori**

As a heavy atmosphere invaded his castle, he couldn't help but keep his mind on Kohana. They had been seperated when this mysterious enemy had attacked and he had no idea how she had fared. Was their unborn child ok? Was she ok? All these questions went without answers and it was becoming almost unbearable.

_'I'm fine.'_ a voice said.

Hironori closed his eyes as he felt Kohana's mind link up with his through their bond. It relieved him to know that she was alright.

_'Where are you?he asked, 'Are you okay?'_

She laughed weakly._ 'I'm fine.' she said, 'Kimara is with me and Yori should be meeting up with you soon.'_

He breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he knew she was safe, he could worry about more pressing matters like who had invaded this castle and why. Awakening his senses, he severed their mind link as he felt a menacing presence edging closer to his location.

He ducked at the last moment when he heard a sound approaching. When he looked up, he saw several poison-dipped knives planted in the wall right where he'd been only seconds before!

* * *

**Tetsuya & Yura**

After the walk in the gardens with Yura, Tetsuya was escorting her back to the children's room. Unfortuately, he had not yet sensed the danger that was on the other side of the Castle because of his clouded mind. As they came up the stairs, they happened to see a battle between Sesshomaru and some strange Youkai.

Yura rolled out of the way of an oncoming attack she'd sensed when her arm was slashed by the blade of the enemy. Tetsuya was valiantly attacking when the scent of her blood reached his nose. After he finished off the few youkai left, he tried to go to her but she shook her head as an indication that she was ok.

"I have to see about the children." she said before running off.

Tetsuya was ready to defend both his father's castle and the woman that had captured his heart.

* * *

**Kimara**

As soon as she was sure Harumi had everything under control, Kimara quickly took her leave. Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran down the hallway. As she ran, she felt as though the hallway got longer and she couldn't get closer to her destination. But she knew it was only the trick of the mind so she closed her eyes and opened her senses.

_'I'm nearly there!' _she thought as she pushed her legs to run as fast as they could carry her.

All of a sudden, she was thrown against a wall by a mysterious assailant. Her head was spinning and bleeding as her mind tried to comprehend what had happened. When she picked herself up, she saw a sword decapitating the demon. Once her aggressor fell to the floor, Kuro helped her up.

"Even though I don't like you and think you're useless, my pride forbids me to let you die by the hand of our enemy." he said to which Kimara snorted in annoyance.

Kuro raised an eyebrow at her attire. "Where were you going dressed like that?"

His words made her realize the reason she'd come in the first place. "I have to get to the children!"

* * *

**Rin, & Shippo**

Both Children held onto each other as Shuko protected them. The large kitsune looked back at shippo with an encouraging look before taking down another of the incoming demons. Shippo stood to his feet. Shuko might not have been able to verbally speak to him but he'd heard what she'd said loud and clear.

_'If you want to become a full-fledged fox demon, now's your chance to learn.'_

Shippo used his fox-fire to create a barrier that encased both himself and Rin. Rin hugged her knees, praying that either Sesshomaru or Kimara would come to their rescue. Even if they both came, she would be happy.

"Lord Sesshomaru...Kimara...Where are you?"

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru rushed to find the source of his ward's cries for help. When he arrived at his destination, he stopped dead on his feet. Before him, he saw Kimara planting her spear into the throat of a large youkai. She had done it with such ferocity that it made her look like a predator. When she noticed he was there, she was relieved by his presence. Both she and Kuro had kept the demons outside the room at bay, making sure that they got no where near the children.

The door smashed open, shuko tumbling with a youkai's head in her mouth. She'd finally eradicated the threat inside the room. The Kitsune dropped what she was holding and went to her master, the children following behind her while under the protection of her Fox-Fire Shield.

"Good Job Shuko." Kimara said as she patted her head and hugged her.

Once her barrier disappeared, Rin made a beeline for Sesshomaru and Shippo for Kimara. Sesshomaru knelt down and put a hand on her head as she cried.

"I'm so glad you both came." she cried as she leaned into his chest.

Sesshomaru nodded. "You are fine now." he said.

Kimara hugged Shippo gently as he told her of how he tried to protect Rin with his fox-fire. She praised him on a job well done. But their reunion was short lived when they heard a menacing laugh sound from the darkness. All of them, allies and enemies stood back-to-back, protecting each other.

"Well, Well." said the voice, "It seems you've managed to kill all of my minions. I wonder how you'll fare against me."

With those words, a dark chuckle pierced the area. It was chilling and filled with darkness and evil. Who could this entity be?

* * *

_**And there you have it folks! A cliffy! I know you all probably wanna get revenge on me because I left it there but that makes the next chapter so much better! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all of the new characters as well.I wonder who the mysterious enemy is. Hmm, it could be anyone! More on the way soon, I promise! I ended this chapter at 22 pages, 6368 Words!**_

_**Goodbye but not forever,**_

_**EmikoSakura27**_

_**PS: If you have anything you'd like to see in the next few chapter(s) let me know in a review or pm and we'll talk. I love hearing suggestions from my readers. It makes my brain go crazy with possibilities! :)**_


	14. Darkness Unveiled

**Hi guys! Its EmikoSakura27 and I'm back to bring you another lovely chapter of Sesshomaru no Saisho no ai! I hope you've been enjoying it thus far and will continue to support me with your kindness. Well happy reading!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_All of them, allies and enemies stood back-to-back, protecting each other._

"_Well, Well." said the voice, "It seems you've managed to kill all of my minions. I wonder how you'll fare against me."_

_With those words, a dark chuckle pierced the area. It was chilling and filled with darkness and evil. Who could this entity be?_

"What was that voice?" questioned a trembling Jaken.

Allies and Enemies alike formed a protective circle around the two children as they prepared to face this threat. Kimara trembled in anticipation for this would be nothing like she'd ever fought before. A loud growl sounded, echoing throughout the enclosed corridor.

"There's no telling which direction it'll come from but for now, we should move to a bigger area so we don't cause anymore damage to the castle." suggested Kuro.

Everyone nodded, following his lead. As Kimara followed, she couldn't help but feel an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. For whatever the reason, she felt as though they were being led into a trap.

Kimara watched Rin and Shippo carefully as their allies and Enemies move from where they are to an open field. It was most befitting for a battle and there would be less damage to the interior of the castle. The woodland area was also near and to add to to it, there was a nearby stream. Most weaker demons wouldn't try to poison a stream that can be used as drinking water. If they did so, they could also end up poisoning themselves. Higher class demons like Sesshomaru and the rest of their group wouldn't let something catch them in its trap or become ill.

Everyone carefully made sure the two young children were safe when a man in pure black walked out of the shadows of the nearby woods. He looked up, completely crimson eyes, watching them. One could swear they were cat-like but much more menacing. Kagome swallowed hard and watched as he sent an evil, shark-like, smile at them.

"I am Kasai." he said softly as he stepped back.

Kimara looked on in fear. "Kasai?" she stuttered, "T-that means fire."

"That is right wench." Kasai growled, removing the black coat he was wearing to reveal red markings that covered his arms. "My master sent me to dispose of you!"

The mysterious man lunged at them, taking Kimara as his first target since she was closest to him. Fortunately, she was able to dodge the sorry attempt.

Yori stood up and glared at the man. "I was looking forward to fighting your master." he snarled

Kimara braced herself, gripping her spear tightly. She was surprised it had not been lost to her yet. Sesshomaru reached for his blade and something just felt wrong. Something else was present here.

_'Just what is going on here?'_ he mused.

Kasai growled menacingly as he pulled his arm back. The red markings on his arms twisting and turning, rearranging in strange symbols akin to Tribal markings of the modern century. Black flames emerge from the palms of his hands. His bloodshot eyes land on the human woman that he'd attacked only moments ago before charging her once more. He knows she is the weakest besides the well protected children and the miko. Kimara braced herself and launched a frontal assault.

Luckily, she was able to dodge some of his attacks but then he kicked upwards, snapping her spear into half. Kasai continued to attack but she never showed that her concentration had broken. He used his foot, this time, to trip her which sent her crashing to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yori running towards her. Quickly, she recovered and rolled onto her back only to meet with the bright red flames at Kasai's fingertips. Her face was so close to the dark fire that she could feel its heat radiating from his fingers but it never burned her. A shadow loomed over and she looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her.

_'Sesshomaru'_ she mused, '_But I thought I saw...'_

Blood dripped onto her cheek. Sesshomaru had run his sword through Kasai's adbdomen. The man hissed in pain as Sesshomaru proceeded in removing the sword, sending him a few yards away. The flames begin to heal him and he stands up, smirking at the lord of the west.

"Bad Idea, Inu pup." said Kasai.

The darkness began to close in. Sesshomaru quckly grabbed Kimara by the waist and moved her to stand behind him. He motioned to her broken, more seemingly useless, spear. After a moment of hesitation, she picked it up. It might not be used for long distances anymore but it would suffice as a short range weapon. Rin ran over to her and Kimara pulled her close as shadows moved closer. This would be the fight of her life.

* * *

**Inside The Castle**

Many castle guards ran about the Castle, locating anyone who was unable to fight and helping them to safety. They had been given strict orders to ensure the protection of those who remained in the castle. Their main priority was to protect the Lady of the Castle and to ensure nothing happened to her while she gave birth.

Tsukiko looked out of the window of her bedroom window, having sensed a heavy demonic presence in the air. It was deadly and she couldn't help but feel that she'd come across it once before. Even now, she'd sense a strange presence looming about the castle.

* * *

**Courtyard**

Kimara shook her head. It seems she's been fighting for her life a lot lately. Once rin was securely standing behind her, she attacked the oncoming shadows. It was strange how they didn't bleed but kept backing away as if they were injured. It was odd. Once more she pulled Rin behind her again, preferring any attack hit her instead of the child she cares for. Rin buried her fists in her pants as she hid behind her. Then all of a sudden, the enemies changed their target to Rin instead of Kimara.

The ravenette jumped into the way, pushing Rin away from her. "Shippo, protect Rin!" she screamed.

The young kit ran forward, taking Rin's hand and then using his fox magic, kept the shadows at bay. Kimara could hear the frustrated cries of those around her as they staved off more of these odd shadow creatures. Again, these things kept coming at her no matter how many times she seemingly destroyed them. But she couldn't give up! Not if it meant endangering the two children she cared about.

She moved and dodged, wishing she hadn't sparred with Yori because it had taken most of her energy. And to add to it, these damned shadows were so real and human like but were not dying. How on earth were they supposed to defeat these things? It seemed as though there was no end. The way they moved seemed somewhat familiar to her. They were moving like puppets, more precisely, marionettes. They were moving like Marionettes attached to strings!

_'I have to get that information out to the others.' _she thought as she looked around.

The only one that was closest to her was Yori. And there was also Inu-whats-his-name, Sesshomaru's half- brother who was fighting a short distance away. Then slightly to her left she could spot Kagome, the Miko that she called her friend, shooting arrows at her enemies. The arrows fell after turning a strange color.

_'Am I seeing things?'_ Kimara wondered to herself as she stabbed another enemy.

Tetsuya had a shadow pinned. He spun and pushed another to the opposite direction. The Lord of the East's son knew how to handle himself just like his brother, Yori. He retracted his sword and plunged it into a shadow and flung it away, pinning them both.

Yura fought off more of her own enemies before running in the direction of her rapidly weakening commrade, Kimara. She jumped into the air and maneuvered in such a way that would make lesser females jealous and men weak in the knees. She made her way to Kimara and fought off a second shadow that went after her.

Kimara was grateful for the save, giving her companion a smile before stabbing the opposing shadow that had come for Yura. The fiery demoness then distanced herself to make the creatures follow her instead. She was much better at dodging and moving at just the right moments to keep her enemies confused on how to approach her next.

While Yura had lured them away from her, Kimara thought it was a good time to say something. "Yori!" she called to the young prince dodging more attacks, "They are puppets. We need to find the puppet master!"

The message was not only intended for him but for those around them as well. The young woman was hurt and tiring quickly but she refused to give up, not now or ever. Sesshomaru saved her for a reason. It was now her duty to protect and care for Rin, and now Shippo.

Yori went after a shadow that missed Setsuna and went after Kimara, who had gained five more uninvited guests. How did this happen? He could only help but wonder. Sure enough, Setsuna couldn't be doing this on purpose could she? She was fully aware that the girl, though human could handle herself. The increase in shadows began to take its toll on the ravenette but she was as resilient as ever.

"Go, find the puppet Master." she said in a hushed voice, "I can handle them."

A lie she knew far from being true. She had measured her remaining strength and knew she could probably hold out until the group found out what was behind these things. Yori joined his brother, evading the shadows and running into the woods. Inuyasha and Yura weren't too far behind. Hironori continued in aiding his commrades, along with the Shikon Miko, Kagome. The miko ran forward but was blocked by the dark creatures.

The others had been able to jump around them or use the stream as a way to get around. Something she noticed was that these creatures stayed their distance from the stream which meant that the 'strings' couldn't reach that far. That got a plan brewing in her head.

Turning to Shippo, she motioned toward the stream nearby. The kit nodded in understanding as he pulled rin toward the water and through it to the other side. Kagome joined them, shooting arrows to keep the shadows away from the children. She then motioned to them to follow her into the woods. Now that the children were under Kagome's care, Kimara could fight without worrying about their safety. She had full trust in Kagome to keep them safe. After all Shippo was Kagome's Kit long before he met her.

* * *

**Kuro & Kagome**

"Damn it!" cursed Kuro, "Is there ever going to be an end to these things?"

Kagome readied her arrow once more, "Its as Kimara said. These things are being controlled by something and unless that something or person is defeated, this is going to be endless."

Kuro growled in displeasure. This truly was getting annoying. The more he watched these two human women in battle, the more impressed he became.

* * *

**The Children**

Rin looked back toward the clearing after hearing a scream. Something told her that the scream belonged to Kimara. From what she saw only moments ago, the older girl was not able to fight as well as she usually did. And to make matters worse she had to help the others find the person behind all of this.

The young girl looked over at Shippo who was doing everything in his power not to go back and help. He wished to aid her but if he did, she would send him back almost immediately. These shadows would hurt him, maybe even kill him in order to get him out of their way. So he was reduced to doing the one thing that was important: Protecting Rin.

The children looked up to see Kagome notch another arrow and release it, hoping to cut enemy numbers.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed when she'd heard another scream.

Kimara doubled over, falling to her knees as blood flowed from her wounds and mouth. She gritted her teeth as the fresh stomach wound she received stung as she applied pressure.

Sesshomaru left his fight with Kasai and rushed to her aid, severing the creatures head, only to have it regenerate. Yet another approached the Taiyoukai but he quickly made work of it. He then swiftly evaded a flame from his previous opponent.

Apparently, he'd already healed himself which would make the fight that much more aggravating. Once he neared the edge of the forest, a metallic scent entered his nose.

'_This scent…'_

* * *

**Kimara...**

A laugh sounded in the distance. "You fools!" said the female voice, "You can't kill shadows!"

Kimara looked around in worry. _'That's three.' _She thought, '_I__s__ there more out there?'_

She could only wonder as she got to her feet only to see that Sesshomaru was once again protecting her. If only she hadn't felt so weak. Hell, she looked a mess. It wasn't completely her fault since she had already been tired. But right now was not the time to feel sorry for what she had no control of. Now she had to stop this bleeding.

_'Blood hates Cold water' _rang in her head. Cold water? Would that really work, given the situation? She looked to the stream, figuring it best without Harumi here. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as yet another shadow approached. This time it was Kuro who dealt with it. The girl was still losing blood but it had slowed due to the use of her haori which she tied around her wounds.

Hironori joined the three in order to regroup. To be completely honest, he and Kuro were quite impressed with both the human females. They had never seen such vigor and determination in women on the battlefield, especially since there were next to none doing so.

For just human women, they were able to put up a good fight to say they had been up against something that was seemingly unbeatable. Once more, Kimara tried to get closer to the stream so she could cleanse her wound but only to be interrupted by another shadow creature. Using her spearhead, she stabbed it and surprisingly it disappeared. Hironori stared confusingly as he observed the spot in which the shadow once stood only moments ago.

"What just happened?" he questioned.

Kuro put a hand to his chin in thought. "She must've cut the 'string'."

A female scream echoed throughout the forest and soon after, the other shadows vanished.

"Or maybe not."

* * *

**Kohana & Harumi**

Kohana closed her eyes as the pressure of another contraction hit her. She may have given birth to two children and was a full-blooded youkai but she would never get used to the pain of childbirth.

Naoki dabbed at her forehead with a wet cloth. Harumi checked the progress of her dialation to she was already fully dialated. She was more than surprised to see that Kohana had progressed rather quickly which was to be expected, having given birth two times before.

"Whenever you feel ready, I want you to begin pushing." Harumi instructed.

Kohana shook her head. "I want to wait for him." she replied, "He should be here."

Harumi gently shook her head. "No, my lady." she said, "There's no telling when Lord Hironori will return and you defenitely can't wait. It would be very dangerous for you and your pup."

Kohana nodded, disappointed in thinking so foolishly and selfishly. As the intensity of another contraction increased, she let nature guide her and pushed.

_'My love, I hope no harm __h__as come to you or our sons.'_ she thought, _'Please come back to me unscathed._

* * *

**Inuyasha (Inner Forest)**

Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he pointed his sword dangerously at this new enemy, a silhouette beyond the trees.

"Show yourself, coward!" he yelled.

The silhouette moved closer, revealing itself in the bright moonlight. It was a woman clad in an elaborate kimono. She had sandy brown hair and gem-like green eyes.

"Such a rude young man." she said mockingly, "Looks like i'll have to teach you some manners!"

The strange woman sent a burst of power at him which he blocked with his Tessaiga. Then the demonic aura gathered around the large blade as it prepared for another attack.

"Backlash Wave!"

* * *

**Kagome**

The young priestess let out another painful screech as a strange new enemy squeezed her wrist, making her drop her bow. A clawed finger was pressed against her throat in warning of her screaming again.

"W-who are you?" she whispered, "And what do you want?"

The intruder chuckled darkly, a sound that sent chills down her spine and her blood run cold with fright. Kagome heard the bushes rustle nearby and judging by the aura, she could tell it was an ally.

_'Thank Kami.'_ she thought.

The rustling got louder and the grip around her disappeared completely. When she looked around, there was only Hironori standing there. The other presence was no longer in the vicinity, not that she could sense anyway.

"Are you alright?" questioned Hironori.

Kagome nodded as she reached for her bow. "I'm fine." she said, "Just a little shaken. How is everyone else?"

"It seems the threat has vanished completely." he explained, " Despite a few minor injuries, I predict everyone is fine."

The bushes rustled, revealing Yura as she entered the clearing. Kagome looked the demoness over. She had minor cuts and scrapes but due to her demonic power, they would be healed in no time. Her concern for the others grew as she wondered about the others and how they had enough the children came from their nearby hiding place, rejoicing in seeing her unharmed and vice versa.

_'Inuyasha, I hope you're alright.'_

* * *

**Kuro & Sesshomaru**

Kuro surveyed the damage done to the courtyard. It was minimum at best but it wasn't irreversible. Then he turned his attention back to that human woman who was kneeling on the ground in front of the stream, attempting to clear away some of the dried blood from her wound. Sometimes he was bewildered at the fact that a woman as strong as her, a human, was traveling with Sesshomaru only to protect a child. It was honestly a waste of her obvious talent.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kuro, annoyance in his eyes as he sensed his scrutiny. Then he turned his attention to the forest where he spotted Hironori, Yura, Kagome and the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"exclaimed Rin as she ran to him.

The young lord simply placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair, calming her down. Kagome, seeing her injured friend, hurried over and took out her first aid kit. Yura turned to Hironori.

"My Lord." she said, "I think you should be with Lady Kohana. She is of the most importance."

Without a word, Hironori left to go back inside of the castle.

* * *

**Harumi's Infirmary**

Soft cries of life filled the room as Harumi checked the infant over, ensuring that the child was perfectly healthy. Naoki used a light yellow blanket to bundle the pup up before handing it over to its mother. Kohana couldn't help but smile as the bundle was placed into her awaiting arms.

"A healthy girl, my lady." Harumi said softly.

Kohana's heart leapt with joy as she looked down at her newborn. Then her heart fell as her thoughts went to her husband who was not here to share this memorable moment. Then only moments later, the door opened and in ran her husband.

"You came." She whispered.

He nodded, his Emerald eyes softening as he slowly approached her, a peaceful smile adorning his face as he knelt at her side. Hironori put an arm around her and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Harumi quietly gathered her things, accompanied by Naoki and took her leave. She needed to tend to those who may be injured from the battle.

* * *

**Kagome**

Kagome tended to her companion's wounds. She took care of the major ones first so that she would have enough supplies to treat them. First was her best friend whom was a bloody mess. She sighed as she took out some antibiotics, bandages and other items she needed.

"You're so reckless." She said with a huff.

Kimara could only smile gently but winced once Kagome began cleaning the wound, focusing on clearing away the blood and applying an antiseptic. The young miko knew how badly the stuff stung and she was more than surprised to see her friend bearing it.

"That may be true but there are people who I would risk my life a thousand times over." She said in reply as a certain little girl came to mind.

Her words certainly sent wheels turning in Kagome's head as a mischievous smirk slipped onto her face. "You don't mean a certain demon lord, do you?"

Kimara's face reddened instantly, her eyes wide in surprise as she was caught completely off-guard. "W-w-w-what!?" she stuttered, "Y-you can't b-be serious!"

Her sudden reaction earned the attention of the others who stared, embarrassing her even further. Why did she have to say something like that? Kagome giggled and Yura smirked to herself.

"We are past overdue for some girl talk." she said with another snicker, relishing in her friend's obvious embarrassment.

Kimara sighed as Kagome finished dressing her wounds. "There, all done." she said, "I might have to change them again in the next hour since the bleeding is a bit heavy."

"Thank you, Kagome." said Kimara as she fixed her shirt and stood to her feet.

The miko smiled and nodded before looking up to see the sun rising. The battle had been a long one and in the end, the enemy retreated which was good. It would've been a real shame if the castle had received any more damage. She then went to join Inuyasha and the others who were speaking about the situation at hand.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

The others turned to her. "We're just speaking about repairing the damage to the courtyard." said Tetsuya, "But you lovely young ladies have done more than enough tonight so you should all get some rest."

* * *

**Inside the Castle...**

Tsukiko breathed a sigh of relief that the strange threat had retreated but something was strange. She scented an odd aroma, one that was so strong she would never be able to forget even if she wished to.

"You would go to such lengths to kill her?" she questioned.

A figure stepped from the shadows, barely illuminated by the slight light of the rising sun. Tsukiko was on guard as she felt the annoyingly familiar presence approach her person. The stranger laughed.

"Yes, I would."

The Inu-youkai smiled deviously. "A mere mortal has brought out such an ugly side of you."

By then, the other presence was gone and Tsukiko couldn't help but laugh to herself. Young women today let anything bother them. They only knew jealousy and revenge.

* * *

**Kohana & Hironori**

Guards escorted the couple back to the safety of their chambers. Hironori carried his sleeping mate who cradled their sleeping babe. Once there, the guards stood on either side of the doors, intent on staying there through the night to ensure Kohana's safety. He walked inside, closing the door behind them. In his observance, he noticed that the servants changed the bedding and even prepared some fresh clothing for them and even a bed for their heir.

Hironori gently placed Kohana on the bed in which she awoke. "Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"I brought you back to our room, my love." Hironori said softly.

She turned to him. "And the threat?"

"Retreated." he said, "So there's no need to worry but security has been doubled."

Kohana nodded, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. She gently handed her over to her mate and went to the sliding door that led to their private hotsprings. She was more than happy to see a bath prepared. Hironori nodded in understanding before she entered and closed the door, leaving her husband to their child.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. He had a daughter to call his own in addition to his sons. She was absolutely beautiful with black hair like her mother's and bright golden eyes like both her father. Then something came to him. Those golden eyes twinkled like stars.

"Hoshiko." he said to himself, "Our little Eastern star."

* * *

**Later that day...**

Later in the day, around early afternoon after everyone was well rested from last night's ordeal, the bonding ceremony was to take place. As explained in the court, it was a ceremony to rightfully officiate Kagome and Inuyasha's marriage. Kagome felt like she was getting married all over again as she stood with inuyasha before an elderly youkai.

"We have gathered today to see these two joined for all eternity."

The woman then took a small dagger and carefully slit their wrists, letting the blood drip into two separate cups. Once enough blood was gathered, she healed the cuts with her yoki.

"These two cups of blood represent the spirits that were once separate." said Chiyo as she switched the cups between them, "Now you must drink the other's blood to complete the ritual. This will bind you as one, in mind body , and soul."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before drinking from the cups. Inuyasha could feel the miko blood trying to purify him from the inside and likewise, Kagome could feel his demon blood fighting against her. Strangely, the sensation didn't take long to die down. It left them a bit light headed and shaken but once they looked at each other, the feeling quickly dispersed.

On the miko's forehead, was the symbol of a pure priestess, the symbol Midoriko once wore on her forehead. Instead of a light pink, it was dark blue and her eyes a brighter sapphire. Inuyasha's dog ears had been replaced with elfin ears and his demon markings had become permanent.

Chiyo, the elderly youkai smiled. "You have brought out the true strength of one another." she said happily, "Only true soul mates are capable of such a feat."

Those that had gathered, clapped and cheered for the newly bonded couple. Kimara was very intrigued by the customs here. Instead of weddings, they were bonded to one another for life. It was very interesting but tradition would always have a soft spot in her heart. Once she congratulated her best friend and husband, she snuck off from the ceremony and went in search of Kohana and Hironori.

She wanted to spend a little time with them before they left for the west later that afternoon. In Honesty, she didn't want to leave, seeing as how it was so peaceful here. After asking some servants where she could locate the couple, she was shown to their private gardens, named after Kohana in Hironori's love for her.

Once she'd arrived in the gardens, she found Kohana sitting one of the stone benches with a bundle in her arms. Kimara approached slowly, having been told that female youkai seemed violently protective once they'd given birth.

"It's quite fine." said Kohana, "No harm will come to you."

Her words half startled Kimara to death as she moved to sit on the opposing stone bench. She nervously folded her hands in her lap, wringing them slightly as she averted her eyes. The tiny cries emitting from the bundle seemed to ease her nerves.

"Will you be accompanying Sesshomaru back to the west?" she questioned.

Kimara nodded, looking over at the bundle in her arms. "I'm going for Rin's sake." she answered, "She has a special place in my heart and I would hate to leave her without a mother figure. Jaken isn't well versed in that department and Yura may not always be able to help her."

Kohana nodded. This girl truly was a caring individual and she'd taken Rin under her wing like she was her mother. She would be more than worthy to become someone's mate in the future. "She has taken a shine to you, indeed."

The demoness then took notice of her curiosity of the infant in her arms. She smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Are you sure, my lady?" she questioned, a bit unsure.

Kohana nodded, handing the child over and into her arms. The little girl looked up at her with curious golden gems. Kimara couldn't help but smile. Unknown to her, a certain Taiyoukai stood silently behind her. He had also been intent on saying his farewells. The sight before him was awe-inspiring and warming to see her with an infant, deeply intriguing his inner youkai.

'_**That could be our heir.'**_ it hissed.

Sesshomaru ignored him and continued in silence, meeting Kohana's mischevious eyes as she gave him a devious smirk. The sudden fuss of the pup brought him out of his stupor. The human woman didn't panic, instead tickling her little nose with her finger and humming softly. The lady of the East was more than amazed when Hoshiko calmed down. Humans certainly were amazing.

"You would make a wonderful mother one day." Kohana said with a smile.

A bright blush appeared on the girl's cheeks as she returned Hoshiko to her mother. "You think so? I'm flattered."

* * *

**Kagome & Inuyasha**

Kagome had gone back to her room once the ceremony ended. She intended to gather her things so that they could leave for home. With the ceremony over and their business taken care of, they no longer had any reason to stay. Inuyasha helped her.

"This has been quite a journey." he said, "We've learned so many things about each other that we've never known until now."

The miko sat next to him and put her hand over his. "Yes, we have." she said softly, "But this is only the very beginning so it'll be that much more fun."

The Inuyoukai nodded before standing to his feet and leaving with her at his side. Once they were in the hallway, they came face to face with Rin and Jaken. The imph simply ignored them and continued on his way. Rin bowed to them.

"Hello, Kagome and Inuyasha." she said sweetly.

Kagome smiled. "Good Afternoon." she greeted, "Are you all preparing to head back to the West already?"

The little girl nodded. "Lord Seshomaru has important work to do so we should be leaving shortly."

Kagome nodded. "I see." she said, "Well do you mind if we accompany you back to your group?"

The 10-year old was more than happy as she chatted away with Kagome while they walked down the corridor. Inuyasha sniffed the air, suddenly sensing a strange presence. When he turned around, there was nothing there.

"Something wrong?" kagome questioned , looking to see he had stop following.

The Inuyoukai shook his head and continued following them, his golden eyes peeled in suspicion.

* * *

**The courtyard**

Outside, Jaken fetched Ah-Un from the stables and prepared them for their trip back to the west. He made sure their muzzles and saddle had been replaced. Honestly, he was happy to return to the Western lands although he was thankful for the change of scenery that was the East. He then saw many servants and many lords and ladies of the court gather outside. They must have come to see them off.

"Master Jaken!" squeaked the familiar voice of Rin.

The Imph turned to see Rin running towards him and the dragon. He dodged the child who ran toward Ah-Un instead, having missed him. After a few pets to his head, Rin turned to Jaken.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

The demon retainer shrugged. "How should I know?" he said in a huff.

Rin ignored his annoying babbling when she saw Kimara crouched on the other side of Ah-Un, ensuring that their belongings were held securely onto the dragon's saddle. Kagome waved as she came over and hugged her. Kimara returned the gesture before pulling back.

"You're leaving as well, Kagome?"she questioned.

The miko nodded. "Yes." she said, Now that this is over, we're returning home to our friends and family. And to start our new lives."

Kimara nodded. "I'm sure you've missed them. It would be nice to tell them the wonderful news."

The miko heard the slight disappointment in her voice but didn't question her further. She only nodded, taking in her friend's appearance. She was wearing one of the slayer outfits she'd given her. It was similar to Sango's except for the color which was dark blue.

"I'm actually starting to like these outfits." she said, "They're much better to fight in then normal clothes so I must thank you."

Kagome nodded, happy that she could do something for her friend now that they were in the same era. "No problem." she said, "I'd be more than happy to help with anything you need while you're here. All you have to do is send for me."

The miko then moved closer so she could whisper in her friend's ear. "Also keep me up to date on your developing feelings for a certain lord."

A light blush colored Kimara's cheeks as she'd said that. Had she really developed such feelings? It was indeed time for a talk with Yura when they reached the castle. Speaking of Yura, she joined the young women.

"Its about time we depart." she said as she mounted Ah-Un.

Kimara nodded before hugging Kagome once more. "I'll send many letters to let you know how I'm doing."

The miko then returned to Inuyasha so that they too could be ready to depart once farewells were said. Kimara mounted a transformed Shuko and Rin followed suit. Where in the world was Sesshomaru? No sooner than the thought came to her mind, the lord of the west approached.

Then a large group of people, consisting of servants and members of the Youkai court came to greet the two parties. Hironori and his family were among them as well, even Harumi. Seiji stepped forward.

"It really is a shame that you all are leaving so soon." he said with a hearty laugh, "You've all brought such life to the East, this castle , and even the Youkai Court."

Hironori stepped forward, bringing his wife with him. "It is as Lord Seiji said, We do not wish for your premature departure but we hope that all of you will one day come back to visit. It was lovely to have such nice visitors but I hope that it will be on better terms next time."

Kagome smiled, understanding his meaning. "We hope to visit such a grand place again as well." she said, "It's not everyday you get to come to such a beautiful Castle."

Tsukiko came over to her son. "Maybe next time we meet, we will celebrate the birth of an heir to the West. Hmm, Sesshomaru?"

She giggled lightly but smiled a devious smile as she looked at her son. Her words made everyone laugh but secretly each of them hoped her words would come true. Tsukiko then turned to the human woman named Kimara and handed her a few folded letters and instructed her not to read them until she returned to the castle.

Sesshomaru inwardly rolled his eyes and wished they would stop with these annoying farewells so that he could return to his domain. He didn't wish to prolong his stay here. Yori then grasped Kimara's hands in his own.

"It will be most disheartening to see you go." he said, sapphire eyes upon her lovely face.

Kimara nodded. "Likewise." she said, "I'm going to miss such a peaceful place."

"Then would you like to stay?" he inquired as he smiled, "There would be more than enough room to accommodate you."

The young woman blushed lightly. "That's a very generous offer but I'll have to decline as I'm needed elsewhere."

Hearing her words did upset him a little but he smiled as he gingerly squeezed her hands. Sesshomaru watched, his youkai blood beginning to boil. Kohana, Hironori, and Tsukiko noticed as he clenched a fist within his sleeve but kept his composure as he merely glared at Yori.

"Then allow me to send you letters?' he questioned as if it were his last hope.

The ravenette nodded. "I see nothing wrong with that my lord." she replied, "I wouldn't mind receiving a letter or two."

Yori inwardly rejoiced, much to Sesshomaru's aggravation. At the same time, Tetsuya had also given his farewells to Yura. Soon after, both visiting parties had taken to the skies and went toward their different destinations.

* * *

**Setsuna**

Setsuna watched from a distance as Sesshomaru and his party had taken off to the West. She'd missed the chance to seduce Sesshomaru and make him hers, become his mistress and lady of the West. But soon enough, she would get what she deserved and what would rightfully be hers.

"You will be mine, young lord."

* * *

**Kaede's Village**

Sango stood outside, looking up at the sky. The twins held each of her hands and her youngest held one of his sister's hands.

"When is Auntie Kagome coming home?" asked Rika.

Mika looked up at her mother. "And Uncle Inuyasha?"

Sango smiled. "They should be coming back today." she said, "So why don't we get lunch started?"

The children cheered as they ran back into the house. The ex-Taijiya looked to the sky. '_Come home safely, you two.'_

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Well, that didn't go as well as I'd planned." said a man.

The other two members of the group nodded their heads in agreement. "It should've gone much smoother." said a woman, followed by a laugh.

"There will be many more opportunities but we have to wait until the time is right."

* * *

**The Sky Palace**

Tsukiko had returned to her sky bound palace and sat upon her throne. She sighed as she she thought of her son, the cold-hearted lord of the west. If only he would take a mate and let the iciness that was his heart melt and allow him to care. IT was only then that she would feel hopeful for the future of the west again.

And honestly, she would have to put her trust in either Yura or the human girl that traveled with Sesshomaru. Either one of those two would be more than capable of producing a strong heir. Now all she had to do was paly the waiting game. Just who would be able to earn the title , "Lady of the West."

* * *

**And there! I had a lot of trouble deciding on how to end it and ended up deleting many possible scenarios. But finally I have come to you with the 14th chapter of this story and I hope you have enjoyed it. Hopefully in the next chapter, there will be more to enjoy in the next chapter which should be up soon. Prepare for some more Sesshomaru goodness!**


	15. Betrayal

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait! I was so wrapped in writing that I went past the promised due date but that only leaves much more juiciness for the next chapter so be on the lookout! Anyways, ignore me and enjoy your reading!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and the events that transpired at the Eastern Castle were everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome had returned back to their home and normal routines, Though they had continued their life as if nothing had happened, it had hit their friends with much surprise about their appearances. And to be honest, they were still adjusting themselves.

"So, what you're saying is that you are linked in mind, body and soul?" questioned Sango as she looked at the two.

Miroku nodded in understanding. "What they mean is that, if one of them were to be injured, the other is also injured in the same way."

Sango was amazed. "You really are connected." she said, "As if you share one body."

Myoga jumped onto his shoulder. "You'll have to get used to your new powers as well, Master Inuyasha. Since you've grown more accustomed to your hanyou self."

The former hanyou looked at his reflection in Kagome's mirror. He couldn't think of how much he and Sesshomaru actually looked related now.

'_I wonder...' _he thought.

* * *

**Western Castle**

The operation of the western castle was more hectic now that neighboring lords heard of Sesshomaru's need to find a mate. They were sending mating proposals, eager to wed their daughters to him in order to gain the power he young lord was more than aggravated at how his desk had been taken over by these proposal scrolls. He'd even gone as far to make the servants to take them elsewhere.

"I can't believe these lords could be so greedy!" yelled Jaken as he hopped around.

Yura sighed as she took an armful of the damnable scrolls. "For once, I agree with you toad." she said, "This is just ridiculous."

The door opened, revealing Kimara. Once she entered, she observed that his study was uncharacteristically messy and there were scrolls everywhere. He had to admit that he was happy to see her. She bowed before proceeding.

"I've brought your tea, my lord." she said as she placed the cup in front of him and carefully poured the tea.

Sesshomaru was surprised that in addition to the tea, she'd also brought some rice balls. No one had ever done such a thing and he wondered why as he looked up at her.

"What is this?" he questioned.

She blushed. "Well, I thought you might be hungry since you've been cooped up in this study next to all day." she said, "It wouldn't hurt to take a break every once in a while."

Sesshomaru found himself smiling slightly as he drank his tea. Every time she served him tea, it was always so flavorful as opposed to when other servants prepared tea. In truth, he secretly looked forward to it.

'_**This girl is even more interesting than the last time.'**_ his inner youkai said with a purr, _**'And It makes my desire for her grow evermore.'**_

And for once, he was beginning to admit that. She never ceased to amaze him since she was unlike ordinary humans he'd come across. Kimara raised an eyebrow at the small smile that had flickered across his face. Was it the tea?

* * *

**Modern Era**

"You must call her back here!" yelled chie.

Kiota's annoyance escalated as his grandmother argued with his parents. She was dead set on bringing Kimara back from the so-called other era. Just the other day, she's sensed that a great danger would befall her and she needed to be protected by using the swords of their family. His mother, Anita, seemed somewhat secretive.

His father was also against the idea. "I'm sure she's fine." he said, "Kimara is more than capable of handling herself. Entering that well isn't the best idea."

Chie was clearly more aggravated. "And yet you sent your own daughter down that well." she said, "Well its either you or me. And if that isn't enough, I'm sure the Higurashi girl wouldn't mind helping."

Anita shook her head. "Leave Tonabe out of this." she said, "Let's wait and if it calls for it, I'll go."

Kiota was confused as he leaned over the railing. What in the world were they talking about?

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

The Taiyoukai had gone in search of Totosai whom had sent for him via Myoga. The old flea had come to him later that morning, informing him that the old swordsmith had finished the weapon he'd commissioned. And here he was, in Totosai's home.

"So you've finished what I've requested?" he questioned.

The old man sighed before going to the back room to retrieve the item the young lord had asked for. After a few moments he returned, handing the weapon over to him. The Taiyokai inspected the weapon. It had heft to it , but he didn't expect anything less from a highly revered smith. Totosai patted his shoulders as he resumed his earlier sitting position.

"I've never really crafted such a weapon so I hope its to your liking."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It will be most befitting." he said as he stood from his seat.

Totosai looked up at the eldest son of his departed master. He remembered when he'd come to him about a week ago, seeking him out to commission a weapon.

**Flashback**

_Totosai stiffened as Sesshomaru entered the hut. He had not expected to see the young man but he was prepared to refuse his asking of a new sword. The young lord sat before Totosai which made him even more nervous._

_"I need you to forge me a weapon." he said._

_The old smith sighed as he shook his head. "I won't forge you a sword." he said, "You've already acquired your own sword."_

_Sesshomaru didn't even blink. "It's not for me." he said._

_Those words surprised him. If not for him, then who could it be for? "If I may ask, who is this person?"_

_Nodding his head, the lord opened his mouth to speak. "A girl that is in my service and is in need of a more adequate weapon." he answered, ""Rin's protector should I be unable to perform that duty."_

_So, it was a woman? And from the way he spoke, she was mortal and the same as Rin but older. But what was most puzzling was the fact that he put such trust in this woman to protect his ward. A possible intended, maybe? The idea was too crazy even if it was true._

_"I see." said Totosai as he looked over the written memo, "That information is quite relieving. I will accept your request and will send for you in about a week's time."_

**End Flashback**

Though the young lord wasn't aware, he was becoming more and more like his father these last few years. Just who could this girl be?

* * *

**Kimara & The children**

Rin watched as Kimara emptied out her backpack from their trip. There were so many interesting thins that she'd never seen before but Shippo was quite familiar with them.

"You have a lot of goodies just like Kagome." he said in observance.

Kimara nodded. "I intended on bringing you both some treats but I left them back at home in my rush to get back here." she explained, "Looks like I'll have to ask Sesshomaru to let me leave again."

Both looked down in disappointment but then noticed some books. "Are those story books?" he questioned.

The ravenette gathered the six workbooks and some pencils. "These are work books used for studying." she explained, "And I brought them for you and Rin so I could teach you. Since its rare for poorer children to be educated in this era, I want to ensure that both of you have a bright future."

The door opened suddenly, revealing Yuri. Having not seen her in a while,she sure looked radiant. Her pregnancy had made her even more beautiful.

"Long time no see." she said as she came in and sat on the bed.

* * *

**Castle Courtyard**

Yura sat up on a tree branch, watching the children of the castle. She was doing so in place of her sister who needed some rest. As she looked on at the children, she thought about how her sister was soon to be blessed with a child of her own. Even young women her age were already receiving mating proposals and having families of their own. But here she was, watching over the children of others and not her own.

'_I'll have my own chance at happiness.'_ she thought to herself.

"Who goes there?!" yelled a voice.

Yura stood up and looked in the direction in which the voice came from. From the sound of it, the voice had come from the front gates and it sounded like the guards. She ordered the children to go inside and took off to the outer courtyard. Once there, she hurried to the outer gates and took perch on on the stone wall. From what she could see, two men stood at the outer gate. But as she looked closer, they seemed more and more familiar.

"We're here on business." claimed one of the men, " A courier should've arrived with a letter stating that fact."

The guards looked at each other then back to the two men. "What courier? No one like that has passed through here."

Yura took that as her cue and jumped down behind guards, startling them as they turned to see her. "What' going on here?" she questioned.

The guards, Hiashi and Kazuhiko, stood at attention in her presence. She folded her arms."Yura-sama, what brings you here to the outer gates?"

"I heard some commotion out here and decided to check it out." she replied, "We're you giving these men trouble?"

The guards quickly shook their heads. "Nothing of the Sort ma'am. We were just trying to assure their credentials."

Yura then turned to their guests and bowed. "Please allow me to escort you into the castle."

At her words, the guards opened the gates and they proceeded into the outer and inner courtyards. She then lead them into the castle's main building where she met a few girls of the staff. They bowed and blushed once they noticed the young men standing behind her.

"I need two rooms prepared for these young men" she explained, "They are our Lord's honored guests and we must see to it that they are treated with the deserved respect that they are entitled to."

The two young men watched as Yura conversed further with the other young ladies. Yori understood now why his brother was so infatuated with the fiesty demoness. She was more or less Sesshomaru's right hand woman since she dealt with things within his castle. The lucky bastard. Yura turned to them once more, bowing.

"Pardon me but I must excuse myself." she said, "These young ladies will show you to your quarters and ensure that you are comfortable so please rest from your travels."

The brothers nodded, thanking her before she went on her way. Tetsuya had to admit that she was acting quite strange. Why had she acted like she'd never seen them before?

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

The young lord was now on his way to complete one more task he'd had on his agenda today. Though he hadn't planned on being away from the castle more than an hour, he did enjoy the quiet sound of the countryside in contrast to his boring study. He wondered how things were faring back at the castle and if Yura was doing everything in her power to keep order.

With a shake of his head, he let go of the thoughts so he wouldn't stress himself when he did not need it. He came to a clearing where a great tree resided. The tree then formed a face as he approached.

"Welcome , Sesshomaru." said the tree.

The Taiyoukai nodded. "Bokuseno."

The old tree then observed the young man closely, noticing the weapon he carried. It was something that he never would've thought to see the Inuyoukai with.

"So did Totosai speak the truth?" the old tree inquired.

The young lord stared up at the tree. What had the old fool told him? "Regardless of whatever that old smith fool has told you, it is none of your concern."

Bokuseno with him would get them nowhere. It was best that he just give him what he came for and let it be. He extended a branch and held out an item.

"Here is what you requested from me." he said, "I hope it will to your liking, my lord."

Sesshomaru took the item and placed it in his haori. He then inclined his head to his father's old friend. And with that he left for the west. The old Magnolia tree looked on as the son of his late friend exited his forest.. It was as Totosai had told him. He was becoming more and more like his father in such strange ways.

* * *

**Kimara and Yuri**

The two young women had been talking and catching up since they had not really seen each other much. The children had returned to their room to play and it left them to themselves for bit.

"My sister informed me that you were injured during your time at the Eastern Castle." said Yuri, "Are you doing alright?"

Kimara nodded, putting on a smile. "Don't worry." she said, "I'm completely fine. My wounds should be close to being fully healed."

The soft-natured demoness ran a hand over her swollen belly. The human woman had to admit that she would make an excellent mother once her child was born. She was such a sweet girl and she wished nothing but the best. Then, all of a sudden while they were sharing more stories amongst each other, the door opened suddenly. Yura stepped inside and quickly closed the door.

"We have a problem."she said.

Yuri and Kimara looked at each other then back to Yura. "What kind of problem?"

Yura sighed as she sat down on the bed and exhaled. "Tetsuya and Yori have come to the castle on business." she said.

The name definitely had Kimara paying attention now. In fact, it sent chills down her spine. She knew Sesshomaru would not take too kindly to them showing up out of the blue either. Either way, it would be an interesting day.

* * *

**Eastern Wing**

Tetsuya decided to take a walk once he'd gotten settled into his room. He didn't want be rude and walk around another lords castle with no permission but a short walk shouldn't bother anyone. His mind was so clouded with the meeting he were to have with Sesshomaru and the words of his father a few days before his departure. But what really tormented his mind was Yura. Why had she acted so strangely earlier?

He then sensed someone approaching quickly. Turning around, the someone ran into him. A wondrous scent filled his nose and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yura." he said softly.

She looked up, her orange-red eyes looking up in surprise as a blush appeared on her cheeks and quickly averted her gaze to the floor as she bit her lip. Tetsuya hooked his finger under chin and lifted her head so that she looked at him. He then leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips to which she returned as he placed his hands around the small of her waist. Yura squirmed in his grasp as a heat rose within her before pushing away, breathing somewhat caught in her throat.

"I...can't..." she said softly, "We can't..."

He grabbed her and pulled her close into an embrace. "Its alright Yura." he said, "I know you can't choose right now."

Yura averted her eyes again but this time relished in his embrace. The feel of his strong arms around her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She somehow felt safe as if his arms would protect her from any danger. Quickly, she backed away.

"I...have work to attend to." she said, side stepping him, "Excuse me."

He turned and watched her disappear from the hallway, her wonderful scent lingering.

* * *

**Orochi Family Compound**

"So, my dear daughter, have you brought that delectable Man back as your prize?"

Setsuna stared at the floor as she bowed before her mother and father. How could she tell them that she had failed? In her father's eyes, her mating to Sesshomaru would better their family both financially and socially. Though they didn't need it, they were nice assets. Her mother saw the Inuyoukai lord to be very handsome and thought he would be the best choice for her and her breeding as well. Then there was her, who desired the young lord more than anything and wished to be lady of the West.

"I have not." she said, "It seems that he's somewhat favoring a human girl."

Saki's eyes widened. "A human wench?!" she screeched, "What could he see in such a pathetic being?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "It seems she is the protector of his young ward."she said, "But I've devised a plan to rid her from the equation. Once that is done, I will have him to myself."

"That is wonderful news." said Saki as her ruby eyes shimmered with mischief, "Devour that human filth!"

Setsuna nodded. "I will not fail you.." she said, "I give you my word as princess of the Orochi Clan."

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru had reached the outskirts of the Western Forest and was now on his way back to his castle. On his way through the forest, he came across a lake as he passed. Wait a minutes. A lake? That had never been there before had it? He observed the area and a strange scent was in the air. It was of Youkai origin but there was something quite odd about it.

"Reveal yourself." he ordered.

A young woman appeared through a strange mist on the water as she walked atop it and towards him. She was even dressed in odd clothing. She wore a yellow robe that crossed over somewhat in an x-shape and dark blue hakama along with some normal sandals. (Refer to Hitomiko or Tsubaki's clothing for a clear image). The strange woman had dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"Who are you and why do you trespass on my lands?"inquired Sesshomaru who put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The woman giggled. "Well you are quite the impatient one young lord." she said, "My name is Sumizome and I'm a traveling priestess."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her words. How dare she call him such a name. He opened his mouth to give her a reply but was stopped with a finger to her lips.

"My lord, I hear that you are in search of supreme power." she said, running a clawed finger under his chin, "A supreme power of the ultimate high that would give rise to a mighty Empire? A power that no one can hope to bridge with thousands of servants answering to your every whim?"

She circled him, touching him seductively until he no longer resisted her. With what little consciousness he had left, he watched her. Why was she circling him like this? Could she be...?

"Power." he mumbled, "Supreme Conquest. I must acquire it."

Sumizome smiled darkly as an evil look took over her face. "If you wish to gain that power, you will have to be rid of her; Kill her."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were glazed over as he looked at her. "Kill her?"

The dark sorceress nodded. "Yes." she said, "Kill that human woman. She wishes for you to fail on your path to power. She does not want you to succeed so get rid of her and you shall succeed, my lord."

Her words echoed within his head even as she vanished from sight. Sesshomaru blinked, looking around the clearing. The forest seemed normal enough and the lake he'd seen was now of the past. Without any further interruptions, he proceeded to the front gates of his Castle where he was instantly let through.

The courtyard was filled with the laughter of the children and once they caught sight of him, bowed in respect to him.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru!" they chorused.

Once he entered his study, he placed the items he'd acquired today in the corner behind his desk. He then noticed an open scroll written in Yura's hand on his desk.

_'Sesshomaru,_

_We have recieved some guests from the Eastern Castle, prince Yori and Tetsuya. I have taken measure in making sure that their visit is most pleasant so you need not worry. Upon your return, I will prepare the library for your meeting with them._

He could only wonder what Hironori's sons had come all this way for.

* * *

**Kimara**

Kimara sighed, stretching and yawning as she walked down the hall. She'd helped Yura and Yuri with the laundry and also helped with many other preparations for their "guests". The children were also occupied so she could rest for the time being. Shippo had gone to train with Shuko and Rin was elsewhere, among the other female servants. That gave her an opportunity for some time to her self and she'd chosen the outer gardens as her place of relaxation.

She entered the area, amazed by the beautiful flowers and even the small koi pond that sparkled like gems dancing across the water. She found a stone bench to sit on and admire the sight as she let her hair down as a way to free herself of stress. As she did so, it was as if her worries and stress flew away with the wind and she actually felt human for once.

"A beautiful flower such as you would need a garden of her own as her radiance outshines any other flower." said a voice.

Looking back, she saw Yori approaching. He sat next to her and admired her luminous beauty. Kimara saw him out of the corner of his eye and blushed slightly.

"W-what is it?" she asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

Yori chuckled. "No such thing." he said, "I was just admiring your beauty. It catches me offguard every time I look upon you."

Kimara turned away. "You're too kind." she said, "Your flattery is wasted on someone like me."

The young prince simply shook his head and moved closer to her, hand atop hers. "Allow me to ask you something." he said, "Why do you favor Sesshomaru? He has done nothing but mistreat you and misuse your obvious talents."

His question struck a chord within the young woman and her heart seemed to thump in her chest. _'He thinks I favor Sesshomaru? Who could tolerate someone who had a superiority complex?'_

"I do not favor him." she said, "I am merely repaying a debt and if my services contribute to that, then I shall do so until it is repaid. In the process, I have gained many friends and the love of a sweet little girl. And If I could do it over again, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Yori was surprised at her words. For a human woman, she spoke as if she'd been granted the education to which only few had access to. It was rare in humans, especially females. But that only added to his list of things that made her very attractive. The young prince moved closer to her, skin brushing against her and put a hand to her cheek, looking into those bright orbs of hers. Then he took her hands into his, squeezing them gently and leaned closer to her.

"Kimara, will you consider becoming my...?"he began to ask but stopped.

He'd caught wind of a most unpleasant scent. Well it was one he'd rather not deal with right now. Turning around, he looked up to see Sesshomaru who had the usual stoic mask on his face. The two Inuyokai shared a heated glare. Kimara stood up and bowed to them.

"Please excuse my my lords."

Both demons watched as she walked away, tying her hair up as she two had defenitely ruined her mood but at the same time, she was relieved to see Sesshomaru.

'_Thank you, Sesshomaru.'_

* * *

**Modern Era (Higurashi Home)**

Anita had gone to the Higurashi Shrine. Upon her arrival, she'd met with Tonabe who invited her to have some tea. They sat across from each other in the kitchen. The silence was a bit awkward between them but she could tell Anita was worried about something.

"Something's troubling you." she said, "What's wrong?"

Anita looked up at her friend, eyes uncertain as she gripped her cup. "My mother claims that Kimara is in danger." she began, "She says that we need to call her back to this era so that she may be protected by our family's blades."

Tonabe sipped her tea, her eyes dark with thought. " Our daughters are strong and spirited."she said, "They can handle themselves when the situation calls for it. Kagome is a priestess and Kimara is a...um skilled fighter. Yes, that's a proper word."

"Well, you didn't have to hesitate like that." she said, "Makes me feel a little uneasy.

Kagome's mother simply laughed at her friend's childishness. "I spoke with Kimara when she had come back to visit for a while." she said softly before sipping her tea.

Anita was more than intrigued. Kimara had come back to this world? Tonabe took that as a sign to continue. "Kimara came back through the well and I invited her in. That night, we spoke for a long time. She told me of how she was staying with Inuyasha's older brother, the demon lord of the West, Sesshomaru."

The name struck a chord within Anita. "Sesshomaru?" she repeated.

Tonabe nodded. "She says that she is working within the castle to repay a debt but make no mistake that she is unhappy." she explained, "She enjoys it there and has found many new friends including a young girl who thinks of her as her mother. Kimara also told me that she'll come home to visit which should be in the next few days."

Anita's mind was reeling. She could've sworn she'd heard that name somewhere before. Where was it? She was startled out of her thoughts when Tonabe put a hand atop hers. "When she returns, you need to speak with her. She said, "Tell her the truth."

* * *

**Setsuna **

The young woman had gone to her family's gardens to think. She watched the sun set from a pedestal and admired its beauty. She wondered what that beautiful man was up to right about now. Then as she looked into the waters of the pond and imagined his reflection, she saw another figure appear. Turning her attention to the figure kneeling before her, she grew ever curious. The woman before her lifted her head, eyes glinting darkly.

"How did you fare?" questioned Setsuna.

The woman nodded. "It was a success, Milady." she replied, "The spell is strong and will last into the night. Even someone as strong as him will not be able to to break free unless counteracted but that would be very difficult."

Setsuna nodded. "Good." she said, handing her a small pouch, "What about that human wench?"

"Still alive but not for long." said Sumizome.

The young princess nodded, a smirk on her face. Once she was rid of that girl, she could rest easy knowing that Sesshomaru would be hers.

* * *

**Castle Baths**

Kimara was finally able to relax in the castle baths. She was exhausted due to her duties and chores today, especially for their "guests". She knew that the children were probably waiting for her to wish them a good night of sleep after already having their own baths and dinner. Smiling, she thought that if she went to their room in time, she might have the chance to hear the story Yura would certainly tell them before going to bed.

Sesshomaru was infuriated When he took notice of her scent, he felt something snap inside of him and was suddenly obsessed with finding the human. He couldn't remember how he found himself walking in the corridors. He just knew that at some point, her scent came to his sharp nose, provoking him into an insane hunt through the castle. Ignoring everyone on his way, the Lord walked at a brisk pace toward his prey.

His mind harassed him with incoherent thoughts, telling him that as long as the human female was alive, she would make him weak. She was the barrier keeping him away from what he deserved, of why he fought all throughout these years. Because of her, he couldn't obtain his true power. And he would not tolerate her blocking his path to supremacy.

Kimara stood from the water, grabbing her towel from the edge of the bath when a large crash startled her. She turned towards the door to see Sesshomaru glaring piercingly at her.

_'Why is he standing there?' _she thought_, 'He's acting kind of wierd.'_

He stood there in the doorway,unmoving. Even when sge tried to talk to him, he didn't answer. Uneasiness claimed her as she wrapped the towel securely around herself. The moment she tried to move toward the only passage leading outside the room, she heard the Lord growling low in his chest.

With no understanding of why he was behaving thus, she asked again, "What is going on? Is something wrong?"

When he didn't answer, she groaned. She was too tired to play this kind of game. She tried once again to walk past him, but to her surprise, she felt his hand circling her arm and before she knew it, threw her back inside the water.

Kimara surfaced, coughing and confused "What was that for?!" she screamed, Why are you acting so oddly?"

The Lord remained silent and walked toward the water. _'It will be so easy'_ he thought while he extended his hand in an attempt to drown her.

She struggled so hard with desperation but she managed to break free from the Lord's grip. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she would not let him kill her.

Suddenly, she heard his voice, "You will die human, your unworthy life will be taken from you by my hands."

"Don't think that it'll be so easy, Sesshomaru!" Kimara roared.

It wasn't like him to treat her like this, so violently trying to kill her. Something must have happened. She just hoped that she would survive long enough to find out what's going on. Looking at her arm, she saw dark bruises starting to form.

Sesshomaru took advantage of this moment of inattention to rush to her, but Kimara dodge his powerful blow at the last moment. They fought in close combat for several minutes and it almost felt like an eternity. Kimara could feel every new injury while her hits weren't even fazing him. She felt her body slowing down, succumbing to the lightheadedness from the heat as her head began to spin.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the little play with his prey, a sinister smile crossing his features. When his claws sliced into her shoulder, her scream of pain excited him to no end. The young woman fell to her knees as her arm went limp, the searing pain crippling. She lost her balance, falling onto her back, the shelter of her towel leaving her skin.

The force of the fall took her breath away. She felt so vulnerable, naked and injured in front of her aggressor. The lord was now hovering over her body, dark eyes glaring into hers.

**'Stop this Sesshomaru!' **roared his beast as it eyed the beautiful prize he coveted so may have desired her but he would not take her like this. It wouldn't be right without her consent and he was intent on keeping his word.

Gathering all the wrath she had in her, she lifted her leg to the one thing that made him a man and kneed him with as much strength that she could muster. He was surprised by that last blow. Even if it hadn't hurt him much, he was slightly stunned by it and fell on top of her.

When his body came in contact with hers, a powerful scent reached his nose, the scent of blood. While she was struggling to break free, Kimara saw his eyes change, his mind realizing something. He was hesitating. She didn't dare to move or talk, for fear to see his eyes darkening again.

Sesshomaru felt as if he was slowly waking up from a blurred dream. He knew that he didn't like to smell this scent, this scent that he was supposed to protect. Looking for the source of the scent, he realized that he was lying on a body. The naked, bruised and soft body of the human female.

"My Lord! What's going on here?" Yura's voice came into the room, making Sesshomaru raise his body from Kimara's trembling form.

Yura hastened to the woman and covered her, when she turned to her Lord for interrogation, she saw that he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

**Kimara's Room**

Yura had ensured that Kimara made it safely back to her room without any other altercations from Sesshomaru. The girl plopped down on her bed, having changed into one of her personal bathrobes. She roughly dried her hair as the thought of what just happened burned into her memory. Yura took notice of her mumbling to herself and the blush across her cheeks.

"What exactly happened, Kimara?"yura questioned as she bandaged her shoulder.

Kimara looked down at her lap, blush burning on her cheeks both in embarrassment and rage. Why would he have done that? What reason did he have?

"I was finishing with my bath and all of a sudden, he rushed me."she explained, "We fought and in the end, we ended up like that...In that awkward position. It was like he was possessed or something with his eyes glazed over. And when he fell on top of me, it was like he suddenly came to realization."

Yura closed her eyes, deep in thought as she tightened the bandages and returned the robe to its previous position on her shoulder. There was something about her story that sounded so strange. Sesshomaru had never acted in such a way before. She'd never known him to be a pervert who attacked naked girls either. Or was Kimara just an exception? However, it was strange behavior and she wished to question him further about it.

Kimara could tell she was very doubtful about what she't told her but it was apparent she wanted his side of the story as well. Yura took her leave, leaving Kimara there to mull over what had happened. She couldn't give it too much thought or she'd lose sleep. With that in mind, she blew out the candle and tried to get some rest.

The night was still young and Yura grew ever curious., She was now on her way to question Sesshomaru about last night's events. She'd even taken the liberty of preparing his tea and was now on her way to his study. When she arrived, she came to find out that Tetsuya and Yori were already here. They were in deep discussion about some land trades and didn't even seem to notice her. She poured three cups of tea and stood at Sesshomaru's side, something she always did when he had visitors.

The trio didn't seem to notice her there except for some quick glances in her direction. As she observed Sesshomaru, she found that he was acting normally enough.

'_Its like he's a totally different person.'_ she mused, _'Were Kimara's words true?'_

From her position, she discretely gave a signal to the heirs of the East. Hopefully they would understand her meaning and come to meet with her.

* * *

**The Library**

Tetsuya, Yura, and Yori all met in the library. Yura had called them there so that they could speak in private about today's events without anyone overhearing. It would cause unnecessary trouble for the rest of the staff and they did not need it.

"You've noticed how strange Sesshomaru is acting, correct?" she questioned.

Both young men nodded. "We have." said Yori, "But what I don't understand is why has he attacked Kimara and no one else. It's obvious that he might be possessed but wouldn't he attack more than one person?"

Tetsuya shook his head. "Its dark youkai magic, the strongest of all magic types." he explained, "It's actually rare and not many still practice it because it was too powerful for anyone to control. And we're in trouble if we should come across someone who still practices. The consequences could be dangerous."

"A youkai witch, huh?" said Yura, "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a nightmare."

* * *

**And there you have it folks! It was hard deciding on where to end this! But I finally gave in and decided on not to have you wait any longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are kind of heating up between our favorite duo, Sesshy and Kimara aren't they? And just what is Anita hiding from her daughter? Is Tonabe an accomplice lol? Well you might get answers in the next chapter which might be up sooner than you think.**


End file.
